Dare And Ask The Villains
by ForteKham617
Summary: It's Your Turn, Viewers! Yes, You Can Now Ask Your Favorite Total Drama Villain Any Question Of Any Kind! Join Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Jo And Lightning [IncludingThe Newcomers: Brick And Dawn] As They Preform Your Dares And Answer Your Questions! If You Would Like To Request Some Dares Or Questions Or Both, Please Private Message Me!
1. The Intro

**Hello everyone.**

**In case you didn't know, this story was deleted because I broke a rule of this website.**

**I am very sorry, I didn't know.**

**I'm also very sorry if I alarmed any of you.**

**Don't worry, this story will continue.**

**But, from now on, If you want to request a dare or a question, you will have to Private Message me.**

**You can still review this story, but, you can't leave the dares/questions in the review parts.**

**My dearest apologies.**

**Oh, and don't worry.**

**I've made sure I answered each and everyone of your questions/dares that you left in the reviews.**

**The answers and the multiple dares will be in Chap 2.**

**So ...**

* * *

**Since the Total Drama Series has some of my favorite villians of all time, I've decided to make a story where- *(Censored For No Spoiling)***

**Yep, you've heard me right! At least, I hope you did.**

**What more can I say? Except-**

**Let's sha-start!**

* * *

Dare And Ask The Villians - (1)

* * *

_-Setting: At A Bar Called, "The Slaughtered Gun."-_

* * *

Scott, Lightning, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, And Jo all sat together around a table. Each one had a beer.

"Okay guys, who would you rather do? Tom Cruise's head with Jessica Alba's body, or, Ian James Corlett with Jennifer Tilly's butt?" Duncan asked as Gwen looked him.

"And, exactly how late do you stay awake coming up with these?" Jo sarcastically asked as she took a sip of her beer.

"That's not important!" Duncan responded. "Well?"

Alejandro sighed. "I don't know, Amigos."

"Do you have to look at them when you're doing it?" Scott asked.

"Yep. Full eye contact." Duncan said.

"Sigh Lightning up for Jessica sha-Alba." Lightning said.

"Yeah." Scott, Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, and Courtney all said.

"Seriously? Why not Ian?" Duncan asked, curious.

"I don't know. He's just got that ... Bland look. Like, we wouldn't put any emotion towards it." Courtney responded.

"Yeah, he does. I never knew until now." Gwen said, agreeing with her.

Duncan shrugged. "Whatever."

"Uh, guys. We're filming!" A unknown person told them from off-screen.

This made most of them spit out their drinks.

"What?!" Jo asked.

"Oh crap, we are!" Courtney said, looking straight into the camera.

"Uhh, hi everyone." Scott greeted, lazy.

"In case you didn't sha-know, we're the villians!" Lightning said, flexing a pose.

"Yes, and we're here to-" Jo tried explaining.

"And we're here to-" Alejandro interupted.

"Hey! I was talking!" Jo said to him.

"That's right." Alejandro said with a sly grin. "You were talking!"

"You wanna ... You wanna take this outside?" Jo asked.

Alejandro cracked his knuckles. "It would be my pleasure."

With that said, Jo and Alejandro both walked out the back exit. Both mumbling dirt about each other.

"Okay." Gwen said. "We are all here to answer any questions you guys would like to know about us."

"And, We will even take dares if you ask." Heather said.

"No queer dares, though." Scott added.

"We're back." Jo said as she took her original seat.

"Woah! What sha-happened to you, brother?" Lightning asked Alejandro.

Alejandro had two black eyes and multiple cuts on both his arms. "Uhh ... I-I fell."

"Well, you should be more careful next time! Heh Heh!" Jo laughed to herself.

* * *

**So, are all of you guys okay?**

**But please, if you want to request a dare or ask a question, please private message me.**

**I'll make sure to make it come true!**

**Bye, and, I love you all!**

**And remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**


	2. The Real Sha-Bang

**Is it wrong that I want to keep these introductory messages at the beginning of the story short?**

**You know, so you guys can get to the real material? **

**... Yeah ... W-With that outta the way-**

**Let's sha-start!**

* * *

Dare And Ask The Villians - (2)

* * *

_-Setting: At A Bar Called, "The Slaughtered Gun."-_

* * *

"And that's why I wear a wife-beater," Scott explained.

"Dang, I'll never be able to look at you the same way again," Duncan said before bursting into laughter.

"Hey guys, I just heard people left us some dares and questions," Gwen told them.

"They did," Alejandro asked.

"Yep," Gwen responded back.

"Well, I guess we sha-should start this jazz," Lightning said.

**I Dare Heather To Kiss Lightning**

**~jayne'z star**

Heather and Lightning looked horrified.

"... And we're off," Scott said.

"Uh-Uh! No way, no way in Hell," Heather said.

"Sha-yeah! Lightning don't wanna kiss the skinny one," Lightning said.

"Guys, you have to," Duncan said.

"What do you mean," Heather asked.

"It's a dare, you really have to," Courtney said, smirking evily.

Heather moaned. "UGH! ... F ... Fine,"

"But, the sha-Lightning don't want to," Lightning argued.

"You ... You don't have to look at her," Scott told him.

"Sha-really," Lightning asked.

Scott nodded.

"Oh ... Oh, o-sha-kay," Lightning said.

He and Heather both closed their eyes. They slowly locked lips between each other. After that quick kiss, they quickly pulled away, wiping their lips.

"Well, that one's going to Youtube," Duncan said as he recorded the whole thing on his iPhone 3.

"Is that a iPhone 3," Alejandro asked.

"Y-Yes," Duncan answered, blushing awkwardly.

Duncan's statement made Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, and Lightning laugh out loud.

"Dicks," Duncan mumbled under his breath. Gwen padded his back.

"What's next," Heather asked.

**Scott - I Dare You To Confess Your TRUE Feelings Towards Dawn**

**Jo - Do You Like Brick?**

**Duncan - What's It About Gwen and Courtney That You Like?**

**~SilentScreaming1944**

"Well ... We're waiting, Scott," Jo said to him, smiling sinisterly.

Scott sighed. "Well ... At first, I thought Dawn as a stepping stone of my path to winning. But, after suffering days of the stupid trauma chair, I began to quickly regret my actions towards her and everyone else, too. I now know that Dawn is a beautiful girl with a great heart and a gorgeous, lovely soul."

Everyone looked at Scott, shocked.

"Wow ... That's deep, dude," Alejandro said.

"Pretty pussy-like if you ask me," Duncan said.

"You know what, you shut up! I plead my heart out to Dawn to you people, and you just sit there and call me a pussy! Go -Censored- yourself," Scott yelled at him.

Everyone looked more suprised.

"It's all sha-right, buddy. We don't think any sha-less of you," Lightning said, putting his arm around Scott's shoulder.

"Well thanks, Lightning. At least someone's not a complete ass," Scott said, glaring at everyone.

"I don't think any less of you, either," Alejandro said.

"Thanks," Scott thanked him.

"So, Jo ... Your turn," Heather looked at her.

Jo looked back and forth, nerveously.

"Yeah, what do you think of Brick," Courtney asked.

"What can I say? I think he's a total idiot! A complete clutz, totally incapable of completing any pyshical activites," Jo said.

"So ... You like him, don't you," Gwen asked, smiling.

"No, I-I dont," Jo answered back, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, whatever," Heather said, rolling her eyes.

"So Duncan, your turn for torture," Jo said to him.

"Me? To be honest, I like Courtney and Gwen because their my kinda chicks! They've got brains and the looks, and aren't completley dumb in the head," Duncan said.

Courtney and Gwen looked at him, both blushing.

**Heather and Alejandro: I Dare You Guys To Make Out In Front Of Everyone**

**And, I dare Jo To Preform Ballet In Front Of Everyone, Dressed In A Pink Tutu, Long Wig, And Makeup.**

**~Torie Rilistkrytcat**

"No," Heather simply answered.

"Yeah, no for me too," Alejandro said.

"You're just saying that because I said no," Heather said.

"Bullshit! I don't want to suck face with the likes of you," Alejandro said back.

"Just make out already," Jo said, out loud.

Heather and Alejandro were both silent for a few seconds.

"Fair enough," Alejandro said.

"I won't like it, though," Heather said.

"Yes she will," Jo whispered to Gwen.

Heather and Alejandro shared a emotion-full kiss right on the lips.

"O-Okay, you guys can stop now," Courtney reminded them.

Their eyes both widened as they pulled apart.

"I hate you," Heather said to him.

"I hate you more," Alejandro said.

"I can't wait to see Jo doing ballet," Duncan said.

"Especially with a sha-pink tutu," Lightning added.

"No, seriously -Censored- that," Jo said.

"You have no choice," Duncan said.

Jo stood in silence, feeling angry and awkward as everyone stared at her.

"... ... ... FINE! I'LL DO IT," Jo yelled.

Everyone cheered.

"But, I'm gonna need more drinks. Lord knows I won't be able to do it without being drunk," Jo said as everyone passed their classes of beer to her.

_*20 Cups Of Alcohol Later*_

You can bet your ass that Jo was in a hangover.

"Hrmrp ... Urhfg ..." Jo slurred her words.

"So, Jo," Heather said as brought in the pink tutu, the long wig, and the makeup. "Get dressed,"

"Chicken shit ... Tellin' me where to buy my waffles," Jo said as she grabbed the items and went into the girl's bathroom.

_*10 Minutes Later*_

Jo came back, dressed in the pink tutu and the fake wig. She also had the makeup colors scattered on her face.

"Go on, Jo," Alejandro said.

"Yeah, dance for us," Courtney said.

Jo then started doing a pretty, little dance that pretty much caught everyone by suprise.

They all stood in silence, before bursting into laughter. Most of their faces turned red, then blue.

"Go ahead and laugh, you know I look fabulous," Jo said before she went back to the bathroom to change.

"That might be the best thing to happen, ever," Duncan laughed.

Jo then came back to everyone and sat back down.

"So-" Alejandro tried saying, until Jo interupted him.

"Not a damn word," Jo said as she rubbed her temples.

**Scott - Hug Jo For A Whole Minute**

**Jo - You Must Hug Scott Back**

**Duncan - Kiss Courtney In Front Of Gwen**

**Gwen - If Trent Didn't Have The Obsession With The Number Nine, Do You Think You Two Will Still Be Together?**

**Courtney - Who Would You Prefer To Marry, Justin, Alejandro, or Duncan?**

**Alejandro - Would You Ever Date Heather, Even After The World Tour Kiss?**

**Heather - What Are Your REAL Feelings For Alejandro?**

**Lightning - Why Do You Always Add "Sha-" In Front Of Some Words?**

**~tdroti scott's Bff**

"They want me to do-what," Scott asked, suprised.

"Jo, how about it," Alejandro asked her.

"Whatever. I won't remember most of this in the morning," Jo said.

"Scott," Courtney asked.

Scott sighed. "let's get this over with."

Scott and Jo both stood up from their seats.

"Anyone got a stopwatch," Gwen asked no one in particular.

"Lightning does," Lightning said as he pulled it from his pocket. "And ... Sha-begin!"

Jo and Scott both embraced.

"Awww," Duncan awed.

"Shut up," Scott mumbled on Jo's shoulder.

"Isn't that just so cute," Alejandro said in a playing tone.

"I said shut up," Scott said, louder.

"That would make a nice Christmas photo," Heather commented.

"Oh my God," Scott said.

"... Alright, your sha-minute is up," Lightning said, putting away his stopwatch.

They didn't move.

"Uh guys, you can separate," Gwen reminded them.

"I can't move," Scott said, emotionless.

"Why not," Courtney asked him.

"Because Jo fell alseep, and I don't want her to fall and beat the shit out of me," Scott said.

"Awwwwwww," They all awed.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill you all," Scott said as he gently put Jo back on her seat and sat back down at his seat.

"Oh shit," Heather said.

"What," Courtney asked.

"You have to kiss Duncan," Alejandro said.

"In sha-front of Gwen," Lightning said.

Duncan looked a little worried, Gwen looked scarred, and Courtney looked murderous.

"I can't do it, I won't," Duncan responded.

"But, wasn't it you you sha-said-" Lightning tried explaining.

"I know what I said," Duncan said. He sighed. "Fine, I'll ... I'll do it."

"Courtney," Scott said, looking at her.

"Whatever-fine! Let's just get this crap over with," Courtney said.

They two hesitantly kissed each other's lips. Right before pulling away.

"How'd that feel," Alejandro asked.

"Isn't nostalgia great, Duncan," Scott asked.

"Shut it," Duncan yelled.

"Gwen? You sha-kay," Lightning asked.

Gwen didn't say anthing.

"Uh, Gwen," Courtney said, wiping her lips.

Gwen reacted this time. By throwing up on the table.

"Ew-What the Hell," Heather said.

"Sorry," Gwen apologized. "I hate Jack Daniels."

"Then why'd you sha-get it," Lightning asked.

"I honestly don't know," Gwen said back.

_*5 Minutes Later*_

"Since the throw up's cleaned off, Gwen, what's your answer," Alejandro asked.

"What," Gwen asked before she remembered. "Oh yeah, that. Well, If Trent didn't have his obsession, I don't think our relationship would have lasted. I think this because ... Well ... I don't know. It just seemed like some more force wanted us to break up, you know?"

"Hmm, interesting," Alejandro said.

"Yeah," Duncan also said.

"I would marry Justin. At least he's a gentleman, not a complete dick like these two," Courtney said, pointing to Alejandro and Duncan.

"Me dating Heather? After what she did," Alejandro said, angry.

"What? You really expected me to turn down a million dollars," Heather asked.

"NO! I just wanted ..." Alejandro stopped mid-sentence. "Nevermind, if was stupid of me to think you cared."

Heather looked guilty. Very un-natural for her to feel.

"How I feel about Alejandro? He's a asshole. A person who only cares for himself. And that's ... That's why I like him," Heather admitted.

Everyone was surpsied at Heather showing emotion. Alejandro being the most.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear," Alejandro said to her.

"Yeah. Don't be getting any ideas, though," Heather warned him as Alejandro smiled at her.

"Why does Lightning always say, 'Sha?' Well, because I'm the sha-Lightning! I think it sounds sha-cool, and it goes with my personality! Sha-Bam," Lightning said.

"Are you sure? I think you only say, 'Sha' so it can become a meme on Youtube," Duncan said. Lightning glared at him.

**Out of all the contestants from the show's 4-season run, excluding the one still being made, apparently,, which guy and which girl are the easiest for Heather to put up with?**

**The fans of the show get pretty crazy with the pairings they dream up. Seriously, DeviantArt has a group dedicated to depictions of Heather and Lindsay as a couple. What are Heather's thoughts on the fan-made pairings?**

**What is Heather's take on everything Gwen went through in seasons 2 and 3?**

**What went through Heather's mind when Harold brought up his theory about her?**

**What was Heather's reaction to her 'video message from home' in the event she actually saw it?**

**What was on the other side of that portal Heather nearly got pulled into during the area 51 challenge?**

**Has Dawn ever tried to approach Heather about her attitude issues?**

**I dare Gwen and Courtney to pick out each pick out something for the other to wear that's completely different from the wearer's usual style, but still pulls together a great look for them. Any act of deliberate sabotage will be met with 2 pies to the face that were made by DJ and thrown by Jo.**

**I dare Heather to put cayenne pepper in Chris McLean's shampoo.**

**~SargentEpsilon**

Heather thought for a moment. "I'd say ... Zoey, Dawn, and Dakota,"

"Why," Scott asked.

"Because their easy to trick. For Zoey, all you have to do is pretend to be her friend. Dawn, you can just lie to her about your feelings, and she'll be huging your leg. Dakota, please. She has minus a brain from her mutation form,"

"Damn," Was all that Duncan said.

"Wait ... There's pictures of me and Lindsay! WHAT," Heather shouted.

Duncan was laughing. Scott and Gwen looked trauma-tized.

"I hate it! I hate every pairing the fans make," Heather said.

"What about you and me," Alejandro asked.

"They ... They are okay, I guess," Heather admitted.

"My take? On Gwen? I could really care less about what happens to Wierd Goth Girl," Heather said.

Gwen was glaring intensely at her.

"Oops," Scott said as he splashed his beer on Heather.

"What the heck, dude," Heather said.

"Sorry, it was an accident," Scott said as he and Gwen high-fived each other under the table.

"My reaction to what Harold said? To be honest, I was suprised. Suprised that a weakling like him could know so much," Heather said.

"So, you know he's sha-right," Lightning asked.

"Of course he's not! Come one, be real! I only used him ... N-Nothing more," Heather said.

"Yeah, sure," Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

"My reaction to that hideous video? I flipped a table over ..." Heather said as everyone looked at her. "... 94 times ..."

"You want to know what was on the other side of that portal? Well ... It was ... It was Will Smith recording rap," Heather said.

Everyone cringed at the very thought.

"Yes, Dawn has tried approaching me, and tried talking to me on my rough attitude," Heather said.

"Has it worked," Scott asked.

"Look at me! I'm happy! So no, it hasn't, nor will it ever, work," Heather said.

"As for your take on me, I can honestly say, it's a really good guess," Heather said.

"What," Gwen asked.

"Your reasoning is explained quite good with fasinating details. But, I've had a great childhood," Heather explained.

"You sure," Courtney asked.

"Yeah, why," Heather asked.

"I always thought you picked on people because you know what a whore you've become," Duncan said.

Everyone looked at him. "What?!"

"My childhood was fine ... It was fine okay ... Geez," Heather said.

"So, I think that's enough Heather-drama. Let's get onto the dares," Duncan said.

"Well, our dare doesn't seem to bad," Gwen said.

"Speak for yourself," Courtney said.

Jo started to wake up. "Oh ... Wha-What happened ..?"

"We don't have time. Now, you girls get changed into something nice," Duncan said.

Gwen and Courtney got up and headed for the girl's bathroom.

"Seriously? Is no one gonna explain anything," Jo asked.

"Gwen and Courtney have to change into something that looks good. If not, you can throw these pies at them," Alejandro explained.

Jo turned her head to the right, just to see 6-or-7 pies on the table.

"Where did these come from," Jo asked.

"DJ had a bake sale, and-" Scott tried explaining.

"No, I mean, how did they get here?! They weren't here before," Jo said.

Alejandro sighed. "Don't try to bring logic in a cartoon,"

Jo moaned. "Whatever,"

Then, Gwen and Courtney came back to the table.

Gwen was wearing a a short-sleeved green shirt with black pants.

Courtney was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with light-blue pants.

"I feel awkward in this," Gwen said.

"Me too," Courtney said.

"And that! Where did they get that clothes," Jo asked.

"Uh, the internet," Courtney said.

"Oh, she's sha-good," Lightning whispered in Scott's ear.

"Well, what do you guys think," Gwen asked.

"I think you both look tacky," Heather said.

Everyone else just shrugged.

"Well, then what-" Courtney tried asking.

"PIE TIME," Jo yelled as she threw two pies that nailed Courtney and Gwen in the face.

"What the heck," Gwen asked.

"Sorry," Jo apologized.

"You two should probably go clean yourselves up," Alejandro suggested.

"Yeah, thanks for the info," Courtney sarcastically thanked him.

Gwen and Courtney both walked back into the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, I like this dare," Scott said.

"Me too," Duncan said as he grabbed the random bottle of Cayenne Pepper. "I'll be right back,"

With that said, Duncan left for Chris's house.

_*At Chris's Mansion*_

"La La la," Chris sung in the shower.

Duncan slowly entered his bathroom. He noticed Chris was trying to get the shampoo.

_"Ha Ha,"_ Duncan said in his thoughts. He took away the bottle and handed Chris the pepper.

"La La La-Hmm? This shampoo feels kinda wierd ... ... What ... Ow-Ow! It burns! AWW, DAMMIT! IT'S IN MY EYES, AAAAAH," Chris yelled in pain.

Laughing silently, Duncan left Chris's Mansion.

_*Back At The Bar*_

They all waited patiently for Duncan's return. Gwen and Courtney were both dressed in their regular outfits.

"Ah-Ha Ha Ha," Duncan laughed as he took his seat.

"What happened," Alejandro asked.

"I gave him the pepper, and it burned his eyes," Duncan laughed.

Everyone began to laugh.

"That's too funny," Scott said.

"I agree," Alejandro said as he, Scott, and Duncan high-fived.

"What's sha-next," Lightning asked.

**Duncan- **

**Did you quit TDWT because you had to sing? We already saw that you gave D.J a bunny. your "I'am so tough" act had preety much already been destroyed. could'nt you just break-up with Courtney THEN get together with Gwen? Or break-up with Courtney before she found out then get together with Gwen? 3. When you and Alejandro were doing your whole little mess with with Courtney plan, did it ever crossed your mind that Gwen might think you still like Courtney since you didn't TELL HER A DANG THING?! Did you team up with Alejandro and Heather when you knew neither of them could be trusted? did you vote off Owen when he was your onloney friend left in the game? Did you get so mad at Tyler when it was YOU kissed Gwen and Tyler was probably just walking by when he saw you and telling a girl you saw her boyfriend cheating on her is what any good person would do. Am I one of few people who still like Gwen AND Courtney and holds you repsoneible for your actions, while it seems no one else does?**

**~MaysileeAurelius**

Duncan looked suprised. "Where do I even begin,"

"Just start," Courtney said.

Duncan took a deep breath in and out. "Yes, I did quit World Tour because we had to sing. I don't like to sing like I'm in a Disney Movie. Please, I only gave DJ the bunny because I pitied him, nothing more. What I said on the island was bull-crap for the cameras. Why would I do that? To ruin the complicated plot, and the drama? I know Gwen. She's not dumb enough to see I randomly started liking Courtney again. Besides, she got eliminated. How was I suppose to tell her? I knew Heather and Ale couldn't be trusted. I played along with them so I could use them for my advantage. Yeah ... Not my smartest move. I actually tried voting for Cody or Ale, not Owen. I must admit, I did feel kinda bad seeing him go. KINDA being the key word. I seriously wanted to break Tyler's neck when he saw me kissing Gwen. Well, maybe if Chris didn't screw up the lock, Tyler wouldn't have been in deep shit back then. Actually, ForteKham617 shares the same opinion with you on how it's my fault all this drama happened,"

"Your a douche, you know that, right" Alejandro asked.

"Says the guy who almost killed Nerd-Boy in Hawaii," Duncan said back.

**Jo, I Dare You To Answer This Question, Do You Like Brick? Tell The Truth**

**~total drama rocks**

"No, I don't like that idiotic loser! He just occasionally amuses me," Jo said.

"Oh, so now he amuses you," Alejandro said.

"What?! No I didn't ..." Jo stuttered.

Everyone looked at her with a idiot smile.

"No, No, No wait, it's not what you think! Just listen ... You guys have to listen to me," Jo tried explaining.

"You like Brick, don't you, Jo," Scott asked with the Spongebob face on.

Jo was sweating very fast. "AAAAAAH! I -Censored- hate all you people," Jo said.

"It's all right, Jo, we'll leave you alone. For now," Alejandro said.

**Hey Duncan, I Dare You To Flirt With Jo For A Full Day**

**~All star x**

"NO," Jo shouted.

"Hey there," Duncan said with a sly grin.

"UGH," Jo said as she buried her face in her hands. "I hate you,"

Duncan moved to the seat next to Jo. He put his arm around her.

"I like you, babe," Duncan said as he felt her arm. "Oh, is that muscle-tone?"

Jo didn't respond back. Instead, she raised her fist up and angrily dropped it on Duncan's crotch.

"AAAAAAH-OW-OUCH," Duncan whined as he fell to the floor.

"There you go. Doesn't feel to good, huh," Jo asked.

"I think one popped," Duncan whimpered.

**This question goes out to gwen. Gwen in total drama world tour you mentioned you and duncan. Were you guys a couple before total drama world tour?**

**~Rainbows789**

"Nope," Gwen answered. "I only started having this ... Strange attraction to Duncan starting in World Tour, nothing else"

"Last sha-dare," Lightning reminded everyone.

**I Dare Duncan To Tell Chris He Has To Go Number Two**

**~Broadwayfan2013**

"Sweet. More Chris abuse, I'm liking this," Duncan said as he left the bar yet again.

"Wasn't he just sha-in agonizing ball pain just a sha-second ago," Lightning asked.

Everyone shrugged.

_*At Chris's Mansion ... Again*_

"Ouch ... Oh ..." Chris whined in pain as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Chris," Duncan asked, coming into the house.

"Duncan?! What do you want," Chris asked.

"I have to go muber two," Duncan said to him.

Chris looked disgusted. "Your rotten, piece of crap.

"Heh Heh. Oh, by the way, you've got 34 seconds before this house explodes," Duncan told him as he walked towards the exit.

"Wait, huh," Chris asked.

"This place is gonna blow! I put a bomb under your mansion! Bye," Duncan said as he left the house.

"What a mother fu-" Chris tried saying.

_*BOOM*_

Duncan watched Chris's house burn to ashes.

"I might get sued, but, it was worth it," Duncan said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA-AAA-AAA-AAAAAAAH," A person yelled.

Duncan noticed that the person was, Chris Mclean. He was black and burnt from the fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAA-AAAAAAH," Chris screamed as he went flying through the sky.

"Hmm, shooting stars always bring good luck," Duncan laughed to himself before turning towards the camera "GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!

* * *

***Wipes Sweat Off Forehead* PHEW! You guys sure know how to tire me out!**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and asked their questions and dares.**

**I hope you all are pleased with the answers I gave.**

**Bye, and, I love you all!**

**And remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**


	3. Crap Happens

***Opens Mouth, But Immediately Closes It* I've got nothing to say ...**

**Wait a minute, yes I do!**

**Everyone remember, if you want to ask dare(s)/question(s), please private message me. **

**I'm gonna leave this message on all the chapters from here and onwards.**

**So ... Let's sha-start!**

* * *

Dare And Ask The Villians - (3)

* * *

_-Setting: At A Bar Called, "The Slaughtered Gun."-_

* * *

"Has any of you guys sha-ever accidentally masturbated to pictures of your sha-mom?" Lightning asked.

Everyone looked at him, completely shocked.

"Who the -Censored- starts a conversation like that?! I just sat down!" Jo yelled.

"Phenomenal, we're off to a great start." Alejandro said, sarcastic.

"Indeed." Scott agreed with him.

**Scott, I dare you to kiss Gwen at least for 30 seconds**

**Courtney, have you seen that people support you and Gwen as a couple, isn't that cute?**

**Alejandro, I dare you to dress up as a girl, and let heather do your make up**

**Duncan, would you feel attracted to D****awn?**

**~totaldramazmama**

Scott and Gwen both looked stunned.

"Well, we could ..." They both tried saying; laughing.

"I, uuh, I'll do it, I mean, if ... If it's okay with you ..." Scott stuttered.

"Umm ... Y-Yeah, that sounds cool ... Duncan ...?" Gwen asked her boyfriend, nervously.

Duncan just shrugged. "Yeah, fine-whatever."

With that said, Scott and Gwen kissed each other on the lips. Except, they felt something. They didn't know what it was, though.

"Alright, time's up." Alejandro told them.

Their eyes shot opened. They separated their connection.

"That was ... Okay ..." Scott said, face as red as his hair.

"Yeah, I mean ... It wasn't bad ..." Gwen responded back, also blushing wildly.

Duncan grew frustrated. "Scott, remind me to stab you later."

"Sorry." Scott apologized to him.

"Wow, I mean, can't you just see the FanFiction?" Jo asked.

Scott and Gwen both sank in their seats from embarrassment.

"Wait a minute ... There's actually people out their that support me and Gwen as a couple!?" Courtney yelled.

"I know, join the club." Heather said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay ... No, I don't think its cute! I'm not a lesbian! And, even if I was, I wouldn't go for Gwen!" Courtney answered.

"Huh?" Gwen asked, sitting back up in her seat.

"Why would I go for someone like you?! You cheated on me as a friend! And you ..." Courtney said, standing up, as she pointed to Duncan. "... You cheated on me, too! You are both asses!"

Wheezing from anger, Courtney sat back down.

"So ... You sha-don't like your couple?" Lightning asked.

"NEVER!" Courtney yelled as she grabbed the back of Lightning's head and slammed it to the table two or three times.

"Sha-ouch ..." Lightning complained with a bloody nose.

"Wait, I have to dress up as a girl?!" Alejandro asked, surprised.

"And, you have to sha-let Heather do your sha-makeup!" Lightning reminded him.

"Thanks for reminding me, Lightning." Heather said, sarcastic.

"Your sha-welcome." Lightning said back, not fully aware of Heather's sarcasm.

"But there's still one problem." Heather said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Uh, hello, I don't have a damn makeup bag!" Heather exclaimed.

"Don't worry! With the power of having no logic, I could make a makeup bag appear out of air! Watch." Alejandro said as he snapped his fingers, making a random makeup bag appear on the table.

"Great, a plot device." Heather said with more sarcasm.

"Well, you two should-" Duncan tried telling them.

"Yeah, yeah, we know already." Alejandro and Heather both said, walking to the bathroom.

_*15 Minutes Later*_

Alejandro and Heather came back to the table.

Alejandro was wearing a pink shirt with a little bunny on it, and dark pink short jeans.

"I feel like an idiota!" Alejandro said.

"You sha-look like on too!" Lightning added, not to be an asshole, as Alejandro glared at him.

Alejandro and Heather took their seats.

"Would I feel attracted to the Moonchild? Ha, as if! Come on, she's a freak!" Duncan said as Scott glared at him. "Besides, I'm dating Gwen."

"How could you say that?" Scott asked.

"What? Hey, last I recall, you're the one who voted here off, buddy!" Duncan said to him.

Scott sighed deeply. "I know ..."

**For Courtney: Did you and Duncan do anything dangerous, stupid, or otherwise illegal when you were dating? (Apart from the raid on chef's kitchen)**

**For Heather: When you first came to the island did you expect to end up as the bossy, manipulative, queen bee you are today?**

**To Scott: Have you seen Dawn since TDROTI, if so what did you say to her?**

**I dare Alejandro to put green dye in Chris' hot tub **

**I dare Gwen to wear only pink clothes for an hour**

**~GirlWithTheGoldenDagger08**

"Did we do anything stupid?" Courtney tried remembering. "Oh yeah! Remember that night when we broke into Chris's house and you pissed in his Iced Tea."

"Oh yeah!" Duncan laughed. "That was classic."

Everyone else though, they looked disgusted.

Duncan and Courtney then shared a friendly laugh at the good times they've spent. Until, they realized what they were doing.

"I despise you!" Courtney said to him.

"Same to you, Princess!" Duncan said back, arms folded.

"Of course I expected to be what am I today!" Heather said.

"What about your confession? You know, the one where you said you were playing the game the only way you knew how?" Scott asked.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Please! I only said that because I was panicking from being left alone! I didn't mean it."

"Uh-Huh. Duncan, remember when she begged us to come along on our raft?" Gwen asked, smiling.

"Yeah, she looked like she was about to cry. Meh, serves you right!" Duncan said to Heather as he and Gwen high-fived.

Heather frowned at them.

Scott sighed yet again. "Nope, I haven't seen Dawn since the island. And, it's driving me crazy. One day, I just want to meet up with her, and tell her how sorry I am. But, what does that matter? I know she won't forgive me. After all, like I heard her say, I'm just a psychotic, sociopathic scoundrel."

"Amigo, listen, you need to forget her! In fact, you just need to let go of your past actions. You don't see me and Heather going around apologizing to everyone we did wrong!" Alejandro said to him as Heather nodded.

"I know. I just can't get her out of my head. She haunts my dreams and nightmares." Scott said.

"She laughed at you when you were just a head in a box." Duncan said to him.

"I deserved to be laughed at." Scott said.

"Bro, listen." Lightning said as he rapped his arm around Scott. "Love is sometimes sha-crazy. This could just be your emotions talking, not exactly sha-fate itself. I bet if you just wait out, you'll find out what lies ahead on your path."

Everyone looked at Lightning again.

"Wow, Lightning ... That was smart ..." Jo said, actually amazed.

"Sha-wha? Oh, Lightning was just reading that sha-saying off this candy wrapper, see." Lightning said as he handed Jo the wrapper.

"Of course!" Jo said to herself.

"You want me to put green hair dye in Chris's hot tub? Well ... Don't mind if I do!" Alejandro said to himself, smirking evilly, as he headed to Chris's Mansion with the dye that appeared from the air _(Screw Logic)_

_*At Chris's Mansion*_

Due to the actions of a certain punk-rocker, Chris's Mansion was totally redesigned from top to bottom.

"Stupid teens, I'll make them all pay ..." Chris said to himself as he relaxed in his hot tub with a sleeping mask on his eyes.

Alejandro silently creeped into the bathroom, and, as carefully as he could, dumped the dye into the tub.

Sighing in relief that he didn't get caught, he tried walking out of the bathroom. Until-

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Chris asked.

Alejandro turned around. Chris was shocked to see him.

"Alejandro? Geez, I almost didn't recognize you from the appeal!" Chris laughed as he stood up.

Alejandro laughed.

"What? It's not small, STOP-" Chris yelled at him as he noticed his legs and half his chest was green-colored. "Oh he's just laughing at the ... G-Green stuff. Stop laughing at that, too!"

"Oh, too good." Alejandro laughed to himself as he left.

Chris looked at himself in the mirror. "Oh God, it looks like Reptile from Mortal Kombat splooged on me!"

_*Back At The Bar*_

Everyone waited for Alejandro's return, patiently. He showed back up, laughing.

"Dude, what happened?" Duncan asked.

"I put the dye in when he was actually in the hot tub!" Alejandro explained as everyone laughed.

"You saw his sha-dick, didn't you?" Lightning asked, stopped laughing.

"That's the first thing you ask, huh, Lightning?" Jo asked him, resulting in more laughter.

Lightning glared at Jo.

"What? You mean, that little, half-chewed eraser?!" Alejandro asked as more laughter erupted from everyone.

"Oh my God, that's great!" Duncan said when he managed to get a break from his laughter.

"I have to wear pink clothes ... ?" Gwen asked, a little surprised but still keeping a semi-clam tone in her voice.

"Sha-yep. And look, their they sha-are!" Lightning said as there was a bright pink T-shirt, and pink jeans in front of Gwen on the table.

"Oh, good for me." Gwen sarcastically said to herself as she grabbed the pink shirt, and the pink jeans and headed to the Bathroom.

_*8 Minutes Later*_

Gwen exited the bathroom. As you can imagine, she wore the pink shirt and the pink jeans. She mumbled something to herself as she took her seat.

"Hey look, you and Alejandro are practically wearing the same thing!" Jo pointed it out to them and everyone else.

"Wow, how cute. Their matching buddies." Heather said with a sly smile as Gwen stuck her tongue out at her.

**Jo: Go find Brick and kiss him**

**~total drama rocks**

"What the Hell is up with this stupid me and Brick crap?!" Jo asked, frustrated.

"Well, you heard the dare." Duncan said, smirking.

"Yeah, go find your cadet and give him a big kiss!" Heather said, also smirking.

"No! You know what, no! This is going too far!" Jo exclaimed. "I'm putting my foot down! No more!"

"Don't worry, Jo. It could be worse." Scott tried cheering her up.

"Sha-yeah! They could ask you to sha-kiss Brick with your tongue!" Lightning added.

"Shut up you ass! They'll get ideas!" Jo yelled, looking at the viewer reading this story.

"Sorry." Scott shrugged.

Jo moaned before getting up and leaving for Brick's house.

_*At Brick's House*_

Jo stood at Brick's front door, too nervous to ring the doorbell.

"Man, -Censored-" Jo swore to herself as she hesitately ringed the doorbell.

There was a couple of seconds of silence. Until, the military boy himself answered the door.

"Jo? What are you doing here?" Brick asked, suprised and confused.

Jo didn't answer back. Instead, she planted her lips on his. This caught Brick by suprise as he blushed. She pulled away.

"If you ever, EVER tell anyone I did that, I will kill you!" Jo warned him as she shut the door in his face.

Jo slid herself down Brick's door. She buried her face in her hands.

"That was ... Excruciating!" Jo said to herself. But, she somehow felt like she was lying.

_*Back At The Bar*_

Jo went back to their table and sat down, not daring to look anyone in the eyes.

"Well, how was it?" Alejandro asked.

Jo looked at him, pure murder in his eyes. "Not a damn word from any of you!"

Alejandro held his hands up in a defeated gesture. "Alright, fine."

**Scott: Do you feel guilty for what you did to B, Dawn, and Mike?**

**~Tailsman975**

"Of course I feel guilty!" Scott said.

"Then, why'd you do what you did?" Duncan asked.

"I wanted to win. I didn't care who I would step on to achieve the worthless money. Now, I'm suffering from worse pain then my mauling from that stupid shark." Scott said.

"God, you're a sad sack!" Jo commented.

"Seriously." Courtney said, agreeing with Jo's statement.

"If you feel bad for what you did, then why are you even here?" Heather asked, annoyed.

"Because everyone thinks I'm shit, nothing else." Scott said, hanging his head in shame.

"Your giving me depression, Scott." Alejandro said.

"Lay off, guys! I know how it feels to be hated by many." Gwen said as Scott smiled at her.

"Sha-yeah! Even though Lightning hates to admit it, the sha-Lightning is hated by many sha-also!" Lightning said.

"Thanks guys." Scott said to Gwen and Lightning.

**I dare Duncan to cut Courtney's hair into a mohawk like his**

**~AnimePink**

"W-What?!" Courtney asked, shocked.

"Well, well, well." Duncan said as he grabbed a random electric hair cutter, and turned it on. "Let's get to shaving!"

"No! I'm not allowing you to cut my hair! God knows you'll probably slice my neck open with that!" Courtney yelled.

"Because I'm that crazy." Duncan said with an eye roll.

"Just go and get it over with!" Jo told her.

"Yeah. Besides, It will grow back in the next chapter!" Scott said to her.

"Really? O ... O-Okay, fine. I'll do it!" Courtney said.

"Great. Come on, then!" Duncan said with a smirk as they left for the bathroom.

"Lightning thinks your sha-hour is up, Gwen." Lightning said.

"Yeah, you can take that pink stuff off." Scott said.

"Good." Gwen as she began to un-dress.

"Whoa!" They all said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"D-Don't do it here!" Heather said, shielding her eyes.

"What? I'm just wearing this pink crap over my regular appeal." Gwen said as she took off the pink shit, revealing her normal clothes to be on.

**Jo, what is your favorite thing about Brick? **

**Jo, I dare you to find Brick and make out with him. **

**Heather, I dare you to try to convince both Izzy and Noah to go out with one another without showing anger. **

**Scott, I dare you to run around the camp waving Courtney's bra, while shouting "It's mine, it's mine" **

**Gwen, why do you like Duncan, and why were you ok with Duncan using you to cheat on Courtney?**

**~Izzy-Pyro-Flame**

"Favorite thing about Brick?! Do I have to spell it out for you people?! I don't like Brick! He's an idiot, and so much more I can't even explain." Jo yelled, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, that's why you sucked faces with him just a second ago!" Duncan said.

Jo glared at him. "Shut up! My God, why do I hang out with you people?!"

"Because you secretly care about us!" Alejandro told her while smirking.

"What?! I hate you all!" Jo yelled back.

"You secretly sha-love us all!" Lightning said to her, smiling like a total idiot.

Jo groaned in annoyance. "I hate you all! I hope you all die in a fire! Besides, I already kissed Sir-leaks-alot already!"

Heather looked surprised. "I have to convince Izzy and that nerd to date each other?!"

Duncan laughed. "Oh man, that's brutal! Especially without showing anger."

Heather mumbled something to herself before finally giving in. "Fine! This is gonna suck hard, though!"

With that said, Heather left in search of Izzy and Noah.

_*At Izzy's House*_

Heather stood at the crazy girl's door. She inhaled before knocking on the door.

"No dad! I don't want the chainsaw, I want the toothpaste!" Izzy yelled to her Dad from inside the house.

"The -Censored-" Heather sweared to herself.

Izzy eventually opened the door and was surprised to see the queen bee herself. "Heather? Oh my gosh, hi!"

"Yeah-hi! Listen, I need you to come with me now!" Heather said to her, trying as hard as she could to bottle up the anger.

Izzy tilted her head. "What'cha talking about?"

Heather closed her eyes tightly from irritation. "I want you to come with me to somewhere!"

Izzy laughed. "Oh Heather, I can't right now! Me and my Dad are playing boggle!"

_"Boggle ... With a chainsaw?!"_ Heather said to herself in her thoughts. "Listen, I ... Uuh ... I have Ikea bags and shoelaces in my car ..."

Before Heather knew it, Izzy was already in her car. "Let's go! Woohoo!"

_*At Noah's House*_

Heather and Izzy both stood at Noah's doorstep.

"Why are we here? I thought you said we were going to Burger King?" Izzy asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yeah ... No." Heather said to her, emotionless, as she knocked on Noah's door.

It took a couple of seconds before Noah answered his door. He showed no emotion at Heather and Izzy.

"Whatever you're going to propose, I don't want it." Noah said as he tried to close his door.

Until, Heather blocked it from closing with her foot. "I need something."

"And, what would that be?" Noah asked, not sounding to interested in what the answer might be.

Heather sighed. "Can I come in?"

Noah shrugged before opening up the door. "Come on in."

As Heather walked in, she turned to Izzy. "You stay out here!"

With that said, Heather and Noah left Izzy outside.

_*Inside*_

"Listen, I need you to do a favor for me!" Heather asked, sternly.

"What?" Noah asked, still with no emotion.

"Will you ... Go out with Izzy?" Heather asked.

Noah looked beyond stunned. "What?!"

"Just for this one night!" Heather told him.

"No, no! Never!" Noah said.

"Come on!" Heather said.

"No! Why are you even asking me this?" Noah asked.

"It was a dare! Just come on! I'll give you ..." Heather said as she reached into her wallet. "... Fifty dollars ..."

"W-Fifty dollars?" Noah asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, do you want it or not?" Heather asked.

Noah took the money. "Yeah, I'll think about it. But, how are you gonna convince the psycho nut?"

_*Outside*_

Heather and Noah both exited his house, just to see Izzy chasing a squirrel around Noah's front yard.

"Izzy! Down!" Heather ordered as Izzy stopped in her tracks. "You're going out with Noah today, okay?"

"Sweet sauce!" Izzy said back as she tackled Noah to the ground.

"Well then, I guess you guys are set." Heather said to the two of them, smiling.

_*Back At The Bar*_

"So, what do we exactly talk about when the attention is on someone who isn't here?" Alejandro asked everyone.

Just then, Heather came back to the table and sat down.

"So, how'd it go?" Duncan asked.

"They went with the plan, and I dropped them off at the Olive Garden for their date. That's it, nothing more." Heather answered back.

Scott blushed slightly at his dare. "Uh, Courtney ... Could, uh ... I have ..."

Courtney shrugged before reaching into the back of her shirt and pulling out her bra, and handing it to Scott. "Whatever. But, if I find out you did anything to it, you head's mine!"

Scott nodded his head up and down. "Yeah, sure."

Scott then got up from his seat, and headed out the bar.

_*Outside*_

Scott ran around town, with the bra in his hands.

"It's mine! It's mine!" Scott shouted over and over again as some people looked at him with shocked expressions. Scott then passed by Owen, who was just sitting on a (broken) lawn chair.

"Woah! Fight the power, Scott!" Owen yelled after him.

"It's mine! It's mine!" Scott shouted, until-

"Hey, mister." An officer stopped him. "You do know that streaking is against the law, right?"

Scott looked at the police man, confused. "Streaking? Wha?"

"Hostile is becoming vigilante!" The police man said into his walkie-talkie.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"The hostile has stolen a vehicle." The police said.

"I'm on foot." Scott said back.

"Officer down!" The cop said as he passed out. And then, a whole bunch of police cars came to where Scott was.

"Aw, crap!" Scott said as he ran away from the cops.

_*Back At The Bar*_

Scott ran in, and closed the door to the bar. He was panting very fast, and he appeared to be very dirty.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Duncan asked as Scott sat down.

"It's a long, complicated story." Scott said as he chugged his beer from exhaustion.

"Why do I like Duncan? Well, probably because he's just like me." Gwen answered, trying to sound as honest as possible.

"Yeah, you and Duncan are alike! You're both douches that don't care what lives you destroy!" Courtney said to Gwen and Duncan.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "You need to get over what happened in World Tour! That was years ago!"

"No, I was never okay with Duncan cheating on Courtney. I had this horrible feeling that what we did was wrong." Gwen answered.

"Oh, so kissing me was wrong?!" Duncan asked, mad.

"What?! No, of course not! I just don't think it was the right thing to when you were still dating Courtney." Gwen said back.

Duncan shrugged. "Whatever."

Courtney glared at Duncan.

"Wow, Dick." Jo mumbled to herself as everyone heard her.

**1. I dare all the contestants involved to compete in a tournament of offline game-play of any fighting game they choose.**

**2. I dare Duncan to spar with Sasquatchanakwa using only a really large assortment of boomerangs.**

**3. I dare Lightning to play a 1-man game of football using an armadillo in place of a normal football.**

**Also, I have a question for all the contestants. Did any of them undergo any 'toxic changes' resulting from contact with the 'waste' that Chris dumped on a certain island?**

**~SargentEpsilon**

Everyone looked surprised.

"A fighting game?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah ... No." Heather answered, sternly.

"We sha-have to! Remember, it's a sha-dare." Lightning reminded everyone.

"We know!" They all said to Lightning.

"But, there's one problem! We don't have a -Censored- PS3!" Duncan said.

"Remember, rocker? No logic!" Jo reminded him as a PS3 with eight controllers appeared on the table.

"Why the sha-PS3?" Lightning asked.

"Well, why not?" Alejandro asked.

"Well, I think he means, you know, why not the Xbox 360? It just came out." Scott said for Lightning.

"I just think the PS3 is more reliable than the Xbox." Alejandro said back.

"That's something we can agree on." Jo said to Alejandro.

"Wow, you both sound like that fat Gamer nerd, Sam!" Heather commented.

"We can hook the cables of the playstation to the TV's." Courtney suggested.

"Great. Hey, Horris, could we use one of your TV's?" Duncan asked the manager of the bar.

"I don't give a shit!" Horris yelled back.

"Fantastic." Jo sarcastically said.

"We still don't know what game we are playing." Gwen reminded everyone.

"Lightning has an idea!" Lightning said.

"Really? What is it?" Gwen asked.

"We could sha-play Mortal sha-Kombat!" Lightning suggested as the said game appeared on the table.

_*7 Minutes Later*_

The PS3 was successfully attached to one of the giant flat screen TV's. Scott, Lightning, Heather, Alejandro, Gwen, Duncan, Jo, and Courtney all had a controller.

"Ready?" Scott asked as everyone nodded. He turned on the playstation.

After a couple of pointless media placement, they were greeted with a player select screen.

"What the Hell? Why does everyone look like they're from a Britney Spears music video?" Heather asked.

After a couple of minutes, everyone picked their players. Scott was Cyrax. Lighting was Sektor. Heather was Kitana. Alejandro was Shang Tsung. Gwen was Sindel. Duncan was Scorpion. Jo was Jade. And, lastly, Courtney was Sonya Blade.

"Alright, let's sha-start this jazz!" Lightning said.

After a couple of minutes of fighting, Scott, Lightning, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, and Courtney were out. Alejandro and Jo were battling it out.

"Come on, Jo! This is your game, you gotta shine!" Duncan commented.

"Shut up before I rip off your eyebrow piercing and shove it up somewhere the sun don't shine!" Jo said to him, not taking her eyes off the game.

Duncan, actually kinda fearing Jo's threat, put his hand on his said piercing.

"Why are you even trying? You know I'm gonna kick your ass!" Jo said to Alejandro.

Alejandro replied back by smirking at her. "Senorita, it is alright if you lose to me! I won't think any less of you."

Jo looked at Alejandro, surprised. "What did you ...?"

But, before Jo could finish her sentence, Alejandro already won the match and preformed the fatality on Jo's character.

"What sha-happened? You were doing so sha-good!" Lightning asked Jo.

"Yeah, you did pretty good, Sam!" Duncan said to Jo.

"I am not that smelly couch potatoes! I don't make love to these kind of games! I also don't do it when I'm freaking porking Dakota!" Jo said back.

Jo's statement made everyone laugh hysterically to the point that they almost couldn't breath.

"So, here's the boomerangs, Duncan." Jo said, handing him the said items.

"What? Why?" Duncan asked, taking the boomerangs.

"Don't you sha-remember? You have to sha-go up against sha-Donkey Kong." Lightning reminded him.

Duncan groaned. "This is gonna suck!"

"Yeah, for you!" Courtney said as Duncan glared at her.

"Whatever. Be right back." Duncan said as he left the bar and headed for the woods for the fight.

_*In The Woods*_

Duncan wondered around the gigantic woods as he couldn't find Sasquatchanakwa.

"Come on, where the heck are you ya stupid hairy -Censored-" Duncan said to himself.

He then heard a large growl, which startled him.

"Are you there you little-" Duncan tried saying. Until, the beast himself came charging at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Duncan screamed as he ran away. "W-Wait a minute, I have a weapon!"

Then, Duncan tried throwing the multiple boomerangs at the beast. But, that ultimately backfired on him when the boomerangs hit him right in the face.

"Dammit! Stupid, low-budget pieces of crap!" Duncan sweared as he rubbed his face.

"RRR-AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sasquatchanakwa roared as he attacked Duncan.

"Crap! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Duncan screamed as he felt the pain.

_*Back At The Bar*_

Duncan mumbled something to himself as he entered the bar and took his seat.

"So, how did it go?" Alejandro asked.

"How do you think it went?!" Duncan sarcastically asked, pointing to his black eye.

"Duncan, I have to tell you something." Courtney asked.

"What?!" Duncan answered.

Courtney took out her phone and quickly took a picture of the beaten Duncan. "Hello new wallpaper!"

"Well, Lightning, do you know what you have to do?" Jo asked, smiling evilly.

"Yeah, the sha-Lightning knows what he has to do!" Lightning said as he flexed his muscles.

Alejandro then snapped his fingers, making a armadillo appear from nowhere. Lightning grasped the creäture.

"Let's sha-do this!" Lightning said as he rushed out of the bar and into the nearest football field.

_*At The Football Field*_

"All sha-right. Listen here you little sha-rodent! If you just follow the sha-Lightning's way, you'll end up sha-fine!" Lightning said to the animal.

The animal then hissed at him.

"Oh, you're a sha-feisty little fella!" Lightning said to the animal.

The animal, this time, responded by biting Lightning's crotch.

"AAAAAAAH! Get off of Lightning's cookies, bro!" Lightning said to the creäture.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lightning screamed as he frantically ran around the entire field.

_*Back At The Bar*_

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Lightning screamed as he ran into the bar, removed the animal, and shoved it out the door.

"Judging from your scream, It didn't go so good, huh?" Scott asked him.

"Sha-no! That sha-devil wanted Lightning's happy sack!" Lightning said as he took his seat.

"Did we go through any toxic changes?" Duncan asked himself. "Well, I haven't."

"Me neither." Gwen said as Heather, Jo, Courtney, Scott, and Alejandro nodded.

"Lightning now has white hair." Lightning said the obvious.

"But, other than that, nothing major." Gwen answered.

**Heather and Alejandro - I dare you two to apologize to everyone who participated in Total Drama World Tour**

**Scott and Duncan - I dare you guys to spray paint Chris' house and smash all of his rewards**

**Jo - I dare you to let Gwen and Courtney give you a make over**

**Lighting - Who do you think is the prettiest girl on Total Drama who would you go out with on Total Drama**

**This ones for all of you. I dare you all to play spin the bottle, no cheating!**

**~Jay69**

Heather and Alejandro's jaw literally dropped open from shock.

"Apologize ..." Alejandro said.

"To everyone ...!" Heather said, finishing Alejandro's sentence.

"Wow, stinks to be you guys!" Duncan commented.

"Can't ... Can't there be another way?!" Heather asked.

"I'm afraid not. Sorry." Scott said.

"Wait! I've got an idea! Does anyone have Owen on speed dial?" Alejandro asked anyone.

"Right sha-here!" Lightning said as everyone stared at him.

"You do?" Scott asked.

"Sha-yeah! We hung out after the sha-show!" Lightning answered.

"Alright, call him!" Alejandro ordered.

Lightning dialed Owen's number.

"Alright, now, hand your phone to me!" Alejandro, again, ordered.

Lightning tossed Alejandro his phone.

_(Other Line) "Hello?" _Owen asked.

"Owen? Uh ... Hi ... I-It's Alejandro ..." Alejandro said.

_(Other Line) Ale! Nice to see ya, buddy!" _Owen greeted him.

Alejandro cringed at his nickname. "Listen, could you be ... Nice and apologize to everyone me and Heather wronged?"

_(Other Line) "Wha? Oh, okay! You can count on me, Ale!"_ Owen said.

"Good. Bye." Alejandro said.

_(Other Line) "Bye!"_ Owen said as he hung up first.

"That ... Was ... Horrible." Alejandro said as he gave Lightning his phone back to him.

"Yeah, I agree." Heather said, putting her face into her hands.

"Hey, I'm starting to like these dares! Lots of Chris abuse!" Duncan said as he grabbed a random sledgehammer.

"Hey, that dick deserves shit like this!" Heather said as Scott also grabbed a sledgehammer.

"You ready, bro?" Duncan asked Scott.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Scott said back as they both headed to Chris's Mansion.

_*At Chris's Mansion*_

"So, should we sneak in or-?" Scott tried explaining a plan. Until-

"Revenge is a bitch, McLean!" Duncan shouted as he ran to Chris's mansion.

Scott shrugged at the camera before following Duncan's approach.

"I finally got that green crap off of me!" Chris said to himself as he started at his legs.

_*BANG ... BANG ... BANG*_

"What the -Censored-" Chris sweared as he ran to his front door. She was shocked to see Duncan and Scott had broken through the door.

"What the Hell you assholes! My -Censored- door!" Chris sweared again.

"Yay! Let's -Censored- some -Censored-" Duncan sweared.

"Dude, are you drunk?" Scott asked him, honest.

"What are you guys doing?!" Chris asked.

"We're here to smash all your records, McLean! Ha Ha!" Duncan laughed.

"What?! No!" Chris said.

But, it was too late. Duncan and Scott already ran to Chris's award room.

"No! You pricks!" Chris yelled as he ran after them.

Chris ran into his award room, and was beyond shocked to see all of his awards smashed to pieces by Duncan and Scott.

"Noooooooooooo!" Chris shouted.

"How does it feel, McLean?" Duncan asked.

"Doesn't feel too good, huh?" Scott answered with his chuckle.

Chris was wheezing from anger. He then pulled out a shotgun from his closet. "You're on my territory! I can kill you both legally!"

"And, that's our que to run!" Scott said as he and Duncan ran away, dodging Chris's bullet shocks.

Scott and Duncan eventually ran out of Chris's destroyed front door.

"You bastards better stay away from me for now on!" Chris warned them as he smelt something.

He followed the stench to his backyard, where Scott and Duncan spray-painted, 'The Guy Here Likes Little Boys' on the wall.

"Mother -Censored-" Chris sweared as he fell to his knees and sweared some more.

_*Back At The Bar*_

Scott and Duncan entered the bar, and took their seats.

"What sha-happened?" Lightning asked.

"We did some shit and it was awesome!" Duncan answered.

"Nice dialogue!" Jo sarcastically complimented Duncan as he glared at her.

"They want Gwen and Courtney to do what to me?!" Jo yelled.

"They want you to get a makeover done by them." Alejandro said, pointing to Gwen and Courtney.

"Ha! It'll be like getting a makeover by two beavers!" Heather laughed.

"God, you're a bitch!" Courtney said to Heather.

"Fine! Let's just do this makeover crap! But, If it's anything like what Chester did to me on the island, someone's getting their balls ripped off!" Jo warned the men.

"She's looking at you, Duncan!" Alejandro told him.

"Pfft, -Censored- off!" Duncan said back to him.

"So Jo, your ready?" Gwen asked her as Courtney grabbed the random makeup bag.

Jo exhaled. "Whatever."

With that said, Jo, Gwen, and Courtney all headed to the bathroom.

_*6 Minutes Later*_

Gwen, Jo, and Courtney all returned to their table.

"We're back!" Courtney said as they took their seats.

"Well, what do you losers think?" Jo asked.

Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, and Duncan were shocked to see Jo looked actually ... Pretty.

"Wow! Jo actually looks like a sha-girl!" Lightning said.

"I know right!" Duncan said.

Heather slapped Alejandro on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For drooling over Jo!" Heather said.

Alejandro chuckled before taking Heather's hand. "Oh Mi Amor, you know you are the only girl for me!"

Heather took her hand back. "Whatever."

"Who does Lightning fine sha-pretty? Hmm ... Sha-Lightning would say ... Anne Maria!" Lightning answered.

"Anne Maria?" Scott repeated what Lightning just said.

"Yes, Anne Maria! Sha-why? Because she's like the sha-Lightning only just a sha-girl!" Lightning said.

"She's also banged more guys than any Hollywood Actress!" Duncan added as everyone stared at him. "What?!"

"Well, now, we sha-have to play sha-spin the bottle! Sha-bam!" Lightning exclaimed, excited.

"Anyone got a bottle we can use?" Gwen asked.

"I've got this old Snapple bottle here." Scott said, holding the said item up.

"Sha-perfect!" Lightning said as they all got up from their seats, and sat on the floor in a circle.

"So, who wants to spin first?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh, the sha-Lightning does!" Lightning said.

"Wait! Before we do, let's go over some rules!" Alejandro said. "If a man spins it, and it lands on another man, we are not doing that! Same for the senoritas!"

"Seems legit!" Duncan said as everyone nodded.

"And, only Lightning, Courtney, and Gwen spin! Deal?" Alejandro proposed as everyone nodded.

"Alright, you can spin the bottle now, Lightning." Scott told him.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning said as he spanned the bottle. The bottle landed on ... Jo.

"No! All I can say, no!" Jo said, sternly.

"Aw, sha-come on!" Lightning begged as everyone looked at him. "Sha-what?"

"I thought you thought Jo was ugly?" Duncan asked, aware of Jo glaring at him.

"Well, Lightning did! At first! But, sha-know that she's wearing the sha-makeup, Lightning finds it sha-hot!" Lightning said.

For a second, Jo actually felt flattered and blushed. "You ... You're an idiot ...!"

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Kiss each other!" Heather said, smirking.

"Don't mind if Lightning do!" Lightning said.

But, before Jo could respond, Lightning already kissed her on the lips, and pulled away.

"Hot dog! That was sha-awesome!" Lightning said.

Jo looked stunned. "Ew, I'm gonna have to burn off my lips!"

"Wow, Jo's really brining in the idiots tonight, huh?" Heather asked.

"Yeah! First cadet kid, now sha-dofus!" Duncan added.

"I REALLY hate you guys!" Jo said as Courtney spanned the bottle. It landed on ... Scott.

"No. I'm sorry, Courtney! But, I'm not doing this!" Scott said.

"Why? You saving yourself for nature girl?" Duncan asked as Scott glared at him.

"Come on! One quick kiss!"Courtney begged as everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Why? You wanna stick it to me?" Duncan asked.

"No! I very much like Scott! Watch!" Courtney said as she kissed Scott right on the lips. He didn't even have time to react. "So Scott, how did that feel?"

Scott was stunned, like Jo. "It was ... Good ..."

"See? What did I tell you?!" Courtney said to Duncan as he rolled his eyes. Gwen then spanned the bottle. It landed on ... Alejandro.

"Well, well, well." Alejandro said as Gwen looked worried. "Heather wou-"

"No! I'm not gonna let the freak lock lips with you!" Heather said to Alejandro as Gwen glared at her.

"My beloved, I have to kiss her. It is a dare, after all." Alejandro said to Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Fine, then! But, If I see you even look like you're enjoying it, I will destroy you!"

"Duncan?" Gwen asked him.

"You do what you want, babe." Duncan said to her.

With that said, Alejandro and Gwen kissed each other. They then pulled away after a couple of seconds.

Heather slapped Alejandro.

"Ow!" Alejandro whined.

"You looked like you enjoyed it!" Heather said to him.

**Scott, I dare you to dye and style your hair like Prince Gumball.**

**Lightning, Why did you think Jo was a guy, there are plenty of women who shorten their names to Joe or Jo, so why did you think she was a he?**

**Heather, I dare you to dress up as Abby from NCIS. (The tattoos are optional and if you choose to do them you can just draw them on.)**

**Duncan, I dare you to dress up as Edward Cullen. (And, yes you have to be SPARKLY!)**

**Everyone, what is your favorite Jeff Dunham puppet and joke? And what is your favorite Gabriel Iglesias joke.**

**Duncan, I dare you to sing Jack's Lament.**

**Gwen, I dare you to sing Sally's Song.**

**I forgot to mention that Heather has to stay dressed as Abby for an hour.**

**I dare Alejandro to dress as Jack Skellington (and yes you have to paint your face but just so it looks like you have eye sockets, nose holes, and his skeleton grin)**

**Heather, (when your hour is up) to dress as Sally(For your face paint just do the stitches) and two will sing the song Jack and Sally sing at the end of Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Courtney, I dare you to watch The Excorsist!**

**Lightning, I dare you to put on a pair of steel toed boots and kick Chef (This next part imagine Eric Cartman saying it. trust me, you will laugh your asses off.) SQUARE IN THE NUTS!**

**Heather, you will find several booklets behind you. They are NoCo stories me and my BFF Jayne (Jayne'z Star) have written(some of them are M rated if you know what I mean ;) ). Your dare is to hack into Sierra's FanFiction account, delete all of her Coderra stories and replace them with the previously mention NoCo stories.**

Scott looked baffled. "Who the heck is Prince Gumball?"

"He's the king from Fionna and Cake-not that I watch that show of course! Heh Heh ..." Alejandro laughed nervously.

"How can I style my hair like this guy if I don't even know what he looks like?" Scott asked no one in particular.

"Here, Lightning has a sha-picture of him-not that the Lightning watches that sha-show!" Lightning said, nervous, as he pulled out a picture of the said Prince and handed it to Scott.

Scott looked surprised at the pic. "The -Censored-"

"Let me see!" Duncan said as Scott passed him the pic. "Oh my God, sucks to be you, dude!"

"Yeah, thanks." Scott said, sarcastic, as Duncan handed the picture back to him. "Be back in ... God knows how long it will take me!"

With that said, Scott made his way to the men's bathroom.

"Why'd Lightning think sha-Jo was a guy? Sha-come on! Sha-look at her! She dresses up in a sha-track suit, and sha-even looks like a bro!" Lightning answered.

Jo glared at him. "I really can't believe that I had to tell your peanut-shaped brain that I was a girl!"

"But, Lightning and Jo are sha-cool now, right?" Lightning said as he held up his hand to Jo for a high-five.

Jo responded back by slapping Lightning's hand. "Piss off you sha-dumbass!"

Lightning slowly rubbed his hand. "Sha-ouch."

"They want me to dress up as who from what?!" Heather asked, shocked.

"Abby. You know, from NCIS." Gwen reminded her.

"Why does it seem like all these dares are directed at me?!" Heather asked herself.

"Probably because you're a fan favorite!" Alejandro said with a sly smile as Heather blushed a bit.

"Shut up! God!" Heather said as he got up and headed for the girl's bathroom. You know, to change. But, just as Heather entered, Scott exited.

"Oh my Lord!" Alejandro said.

"What? Is it really that bad?!" Scott asked, feeling his new designed hair. Scott's red hair was now a giant-blop of pink gel.

Everyone looked at each other, right before bursting into laughter.

Scott, from embarrassment, blushed. "Oh ... S-Shut up you guys!"

"The -Censored-? Edward Cullen?" Duncan said.

"He's a vampire from Twilight." Gwen informed him.

"I thought you would know that!" Courtney said to Gwen with mild sarcasm.

"Ugh! -Censored- me!" Duncan sweared as he walked into the men's room. At that moment, Heather stepped out.

"Wait a sha-second! Lightning's confused here! Why are there two Gwen's? Where's sha-Heather?" Lightning asked as everyone stared at him.

"Lightning, that is Heather. She's just dressed differently." Scott told him.

"Sha-oh ... Ha Ha Ha!" Lightning randomly laughed.

"I swear to God, all I see are idiots!" Heather said, out loud, as she sat down.

"Well, stinks for you!" Jo said to Heather.

"Yeah, you have to sha-stay as Gwen 2 for an sha-hour!" Lightning said.

"Lightning-" Scott tried explaining again, until Alejandro interupted him.

"Don't ... Don't even try ..." Alejandro said to Scott as he just shrugged.

At that moment, Duncan stepped out of the bathoom.

"Wow ... Just ... Wow!" Jo said.

"Hey, thanks!" Duncan said, rolling his eyes, as he sat down.

"So, aren't you suppose to ... Sparkle?" Courtney asked him, smiling evilly.

Duncan glared at her right before pulling open his shirt as his chest sparkled.

"Sha-wow!" Lightning said, amazed. "How you sha-do that?"

"Dude, seriously? I just sprinkled some glitter on my chest!" Duncan said, a little annoyed at Lightning's stupidity.

"Jeff Dunham?" Gwen asked.

"Never heard of him!" Heather said as most of them nodded their heads.

Lightning thought to himself for a second. "Wait, Lightnings got it!"

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"Isn't Jeff Dunham that sha-guy who was in ZooKeeper?" Lightning asked.

Everyone stared at Lightning for, the like, fifty-five tme.

"Lightning ... That was Kevin James." Scott told him.

"Sha-really?" Lightning asked.

"Yes ..." Heather added.

"Wow! The Lightning thought it was Jeff Dunham all the time!" Lightning admitted.

"My God, you're dumb!" Jo said to him as Lightning glared at her.

"While we are on this question, who's Gabriel Iglesias?" Scott asked as everyone shrugged.

"Well, that's that, I guess." Gwen said.

"I have to sing?! Why'd you think I left World Tour in the first place?! Because I don't want to sing!" Duncan yelled.

"Just do it, you bitch." Jo said.

Duncan stood in silence for a few seconds, before speaking. "Fine, alright! If it will get you guys off my backs!"

* * *

Duncan was walking around abandoned graveyard, wondering something to himself.

_"There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best_  
_For my talents are rnowned far and wide_  
_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_  
_I excel without ever even trying_  
_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_  
_I have see grown men give out a shriek_  
_With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan_  
_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_  
_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_  
_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_  
_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere dep inside of these bones_  
_An emptiness began to grow_  
_There's something out there, far from my home_  
_A longing that I've never known_

_I'm a master of fright and a demon of light_  
_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_  
_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_  
_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_  
_To recite Shakespearean quotations_  
_No animal nor man can scream like I can_  
_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand _  
_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_  
_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_  
_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_  
_That calls out for something unknown_  
_The fame and praise come year after year_  
_Does nothing for these empty tears."_

* * *

Everyone clapped at Duncan's preformance.

"Yeah, I guess that wasn't too bad." Duncan admitted, taking his seat.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to sing Sally's lament." Gwen said.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Heather said, rubbing her hands together.

* * *

Gwen cleared her throat.

_"I sense there's something in the wind_  
_That feels like tragedy's at hand_  
_And though I'd like to stand by him_  
_Can't shake this feeling that I have_  
_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
_And will he see how much he means to me?_  
_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?_  
_Where will his actions lead us then?_  
_Although I'd like to join the crowd_  
_In their enthusiastic cloud_  
_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_  
_no, I think not, it's never to become_  
_For I am not the one."_

* * *

Everyone also clapped for Gwen.

"Thank you." Gwen said, taking a fake bow, before sitting down.

"You know it's been an hour, right?" Courtney asked Heather.

"Good! Now to get this crap off!" Heather said as she got up.

"What's the point?" Duncan said.

"What are you not shutting up about?!" Heather asked, irritated.

"What's the point of changing if you have to change again? Dont'cha remember? You and Ale here have to dress up as Sally and Jack!" Duncan reminded them, while smirking.

"What?!" Heather and Alejandro asked.

"Hey, you heard me!" Duncan said as they groaned.

"This sucks!" Heather whined.

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Alejandro said as he and Heather went into their appointed-gender bathrooms to change.

"I have to watch the Excorsist?" Courtney asked.

"Yep!" Duncan said.

"Yeah, people said that movie gave them nightmares! Some people even ran out of the theatres screaming from freight!" Gwen warned her, smiling.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Please, you're just tryin to scare me! I'm sure it's not that bad!"

_*One Screening Later*_

Courtney looked scared shit-less as she shook a bit from the movie.

"So, how was it?" Scott asked.

"It was -Censored- terrifying! Good merciful God! Holy -Censored- Freaking -Censored-! Geez, holy -Censored-" Courtney sweared as one of her eyes twitched.

Gwen and Duncan high-fived each other, laughing. Jo was also laughing too.

"I hope I never have to wtah that -Censored- again for as long as I live!" Courtney said.

Just at that moment, Heather and Alejandro both stepped out of the bathroom. Alejandro looked exactly like Jack Skellington, and Heather looked exactly like Sally.

"Holy -Censored-" Jo sweared.

"Shut up!" Heather told her.

"You guys look sha-weird!" Lightning said.

"Your face looks weird!" Heather said as Lightning glared at her.

"Let's just get this donkey -Censored- over with!" Alejandro said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Heather commented.

* * *

Heather stood alone, looking at the stars as Alejandro looked at her from afar.

-Alejandro:

_My dearest friend, _  
_If you don't mind_  
_I'd like to join you by your side._

-Alejandro and Heather:

_Where we could gaze into the stars  
And sit together now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone could see  
We're simply meant to be._

* * *

Lightning was crying and also clapping.

"Lightning, are you crying?" Scott asked.

"Sha-no. The Lightning just has something in his eye!" Lightnin said, wiping his teary-eyed face.

Alejandro and Heather walked back to the table, hand in hand.

"That was Hell!" Heather said.

"Agreed!" Alejandro said.

"If it was Hell, then why are you guys holding hands?" Jo asked, smirking.

Alejandro and Heather both realized what they were doing and quickly pulled away.

"Aw yeah! Lightning was sha-born to do this dare!" Lightning said as he put on the random pair of steal-toed boots. "The Lightning will be right sha-back!"

_*At Chef's House*_

Chef Hatchet went outside, closing and locking his door. As he took his little walk to the store, he heard someone calling him.

"Chef!" Lightning said, running over to him.

"Lightning? What the Hell do you want? I'm busy!" Chef asked.

Lightning responded by kicking Chef's nuts. "Square in the sha-nuts!"

Chef fell to the ground, clutching his crotch.

"Sha-bye bye!" Lightning said to the fallen chef, running off.

"Ouch! Dammit!" Chef cursed to himself as he slowly stood up. "Well ... At least it's not raining."

Just then, a thug came by, stabbed Chef, and took his wallot. _(Don't worry, he's not dead -_-)_

_*Back At The Bar*_

"Guys! Guys!" Lightning said as he an over to the table. "Guess how it sha-went!"

"Well, guessing by the blood on those boots ..." Jo said.

"Aw, sha-dammit! Jo, you sha-ruin everything fun!" Lightning complained as he took his seat.

"Stories? What stories?" Heather asked as she then saw a giant pile of booklets beside her. "-Censored-"

"Good luck!" Alejandro wished her as she got up to leave for Sierra's house.

"Yeah, pray that the fangirl doesn't rip you apart!" Duncan said as Heather already left.

_*At Sierra's House*_

Luckily for Heather, no one was home. She walked over to Sierra's computer.

_"PlEaSe EnTeR PaSsWoRd!"_ The voice on the computer requsted.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Let me guess ... Is it, Cody?"

She typed in the nerd's name.

_"AcCeSs GrAnTeD!"_ The voice said.

With that, Heather successfully loged into Sierra's FanFic account without any difficulties at all.

"Time to upload this!" Heather said to herself as she deleted all of Sierra's Coderra stories and replaced them with the NoCo stories. "Perfect!"

With that said, Heather walked to Sierra's front door, and left.

_*Back At The Bar*_

Heather came back in and sat down.

"So, I'm guessing that you're not bitching, the plan went smooth?" Duncan asked.

Heather glared at him. "Of course it went fine! I'm me, remember?"

"So ... That's it?" Scott asked as everyone nodded. "No one's got any last-second jokes? Lightning, Duncan?"

They all shook their heads for no.

"Okay then ... Well ... Bye folks." Scott said right to the camera.

* * *

_*Extra Scene*_

Sierra walked into her room, and sat down on her chair.

"I hope I have a new review on my Coderra stories!" Sierra said to herself as she logged into her FF account. "What the heck? WHAT THE HELL?! NOCO?! NO, THIS CAN'T BE! W ... Actually ... These are pretty good! But still, I won't stop until I found the rat who did this! I swear! ... After I read more of this!"

* * *

**That was fun to write, not gonna lie to you guys!**

**And yes, there will be a Sierra side-plot where she trys to figure out who did the previously mentioned deed!**

**But, now that I have your attention, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, favored, followed, and sent in their dares and questions!**

**You guys are all awesome!**

**But, now, I REALLY need to update my other story, Total Drama Adventures.**

**Bye, and, I love you all!**

**And remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**


	4. Dawn, I'm Sorry

**Wow, dang! I can't believe I got 27 reviews on just the 3rd chapter! *Cries* You all must really like me! That, or you just wanted to leave a request, but still!**

**Like I said in the last chapter, please private message me your dares/questions for the villians! Blah, blah, blah, and all that other jazz!**

**AN: Since many of you guys out there have requested her, Dawn's in this chapter!**

**So, let's sha-start!**

* * *

Dare And Ask The Villians - (4)

* * *

_-Setting: At A Bar Called, "The Slaughtered Gun."-_

* * *

"So Heather, how did you exactly escape that blimp from the island?" Scott asked her, curious.

"What do you think?! I swam out of there before it drowned! Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?!" Heather asked.

"Aw, sha-poo! That's just the sha-PMS talking!" Lightning said, un-aware of the stares he got from everyone.

"What did you just say, Lightning?!" Heather asked, pissed off.

"Sha-nothing!" Lightning said, quickly closing his mouth.

**Jo, you like that kiss didn't you. TELL THE TRUTH! Also did you use your tounge?**

**~total drama rocks**

"And, here we go! Just when I thought there wouldn't be anymore Brick and me related crap!" Jo yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"Well, sha-did you?" Lightning asked.

"NO! Of course not! I didn't -Censored- like it! Think, Lightning! THINK!" Jo yelled as she knocked on Lightning's head.

"Oh, come on! Just admit it! We all know you're just lying to us about your true feelings!" Heather said, smirking.

"As you were I on World Tour?" Alejandro asked, knowing the answer.

"SHUT UP!" Heather said back with a invisible blush.

"You're really asking me if I used my tounge?! Oh my God, why the flying -Censored- would I?! If I did, I'd probably throw up!" Jo said sternly.

"Or swoon!" Duncan said, also smirking, as Jo glared at him.

"I want to castrate you... With a dull spoon!" Jo said, panting from anger.

Duncan showed no sign of fear. "Oh please, don't crush me, she-Hulk!"

Jo then threw her bee can at Duncan, which nailed him right in the eye. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I hope you enjoy that swelling!" Jo said with an evil smile.

**Jo: if you were to date anyone of the male villians, who would it be and why?**  
**Duncan: Give Jo a piggy back ride for three min.**  
**Heather: Do whatever Gwen wants for two minutes.**  
**Alejandro&Scott: Throw eggs at Chef.**  
**Gwen: where would your dream date take place?**  
**Lightning: would you ever date Jo?**  
**Courtney: throw a cheese cake at Duncan's head.**

**~tdroti scott's Bff**

"Holy crap, it never ends! The -Censored- Jo abuse bullshit never ends!" Jo yelled.

"Well, you heard it!" Courtney said.

Jo rolled her eyes. "How am I suppose to know?! I don't find any of these morons attractive!"

Scott slowly raised his hand. "You could say me. You know, to get the question over with."

Jo groaned. "Fine! As If I have a damn choice! I would date Scott because-blah, blah, blah, insert good good thing about Scott, here!"

Duncan rubbed his black eye. "Oh goodie! As a reward for the she-male who gave me a black eye, I get to give her a stupid piggy back ride!"

Jo nodded her head up and down. "That's right!"

Duncan and Jo both got up from their seats. Jo climbed on Duncan's back.

"Holy crap! Did you eat a freaking cow today?!" Duncan asked as he grunted.

"Shut up and ride, BullsEye!" Jo said, annoyed.

Duncan then started doing the previously mentioned action.

"Faster! Faster!" Jo said, imitating a little kid, as she pulled Duncan's green mohawk.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Duncan yelled. "What the Hell?!"

"Your hair's the only thing I have for a saddle! Now, run faster, bitch!" Jo ordered, smirking evilly, as she pulled Duncan's hair again.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! DEAR LORD!" Duncan screamed in pain.

Jo then kicked Duncan's side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE -Censored-!" Duncan yelled at her.

"Your not going fast enough!" Jo said, evilly, as she pulled Duncan's hair and continued to kick his side.

"Alright, I think your two minutes are up, guys!" Lightning said.

Duncan stopped in place as Jo got off his back.

"Ow! Dammit!" Duncan swore as he rubbed his side and felt his hair.

"Aw, is the Kiss fan gonna cry?" Jo asked, changing her voice to something childish.

"I'm gonna slit your throat later!" Duncan threatened her as he and Jo sat back down.

"Ha Ha Ha! Now that... That was fun! There needs to be more dares like that one!" Jo laughed.

"Yeah, you said it!" Courtney said as she and Jo both laughed. Duncan glared at them.

Gwen smirked at Heather. "Well, well, well!"

Heather glared at her. "I swear to God, you better watch what you say"

Gwen still smirked at her. "Heather, punch yourself in the face!"

Heather was suprised. "What?!"

Gwen still smirked. "It's a dare, isn't it?"

Heather groaned right before making a fist. She then delivered a punch to her face. Gwen, Courtney, and Duncan erupted in laughter.

"Mi Amor, are you okay?" Alejandro asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine!" Heather said, rubbing her face from pain.

"Alright, that's it!" Gwen said. "That punch is all I needed!"

"I hate you! So damn much!" Heather said to Gwen.

"You want me and Alejandro to throw eggs at Chef?" Scott asked.

"Why?" Alejandro asked Scott as a carton of eggs appeared on the table. "You don't want to?"

"No, no! It's fine!" Scott said back.

"Okay then!" Alejandro said as he stood up, holding the eggs. "Ready to go, Amigo?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Scott said as he and Alejandro left for Chef's house.

_*At Chef's House*_

Chef Hatchet was randomly walking down the street, whistling a tune to himself.

"Hey, Chef!" Scott yelled.

Chef looked around himself, just to see Scott and Alejandro. "What? What do you guys want?! And, what's with the eggs?"

"This!" Scott said, smirking, as he and Alejandro proceeded to throws eggs at him.

"What the Hell?! Aw-Ah-Ahhhh! Ahhhh! The -Censored- crap?! Ahhhh!" Chef screamed as he tried shielding his body from the multiple egg blasts.

Alejandro then threw a another egg, aiming for Chef. But, as bad luck would have it, the egg crashed through the window of an on-coming car. The car crashed into a building, leaving Scott, Alejandro, and Chef completely surprised.

"What the frog -Censored- a bird! My car!" The police officer yelled. Yep, it was a police man's car.

"Let's get the -Censored- out of here!" Alejandro said as he and Scott ran away from the dilemma.

"You!" The police man yelled at Chef. "You're under arrest!"

"But, I didn't do it! It was those terds-" Chef tried explaining. Until, the police officer used his taser on him. "AAAAAAAAAAH!'

_*Back At The Bar*_

Scott and Alejandro ran in, locking the door.

"What happened?" Gwen asked as Scott and Alejandro sat down.

"It would take too long to explain!" Alejandro said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah!" Scott said, agreeing with Alejandro.

"Where would my dream date take place?" Gwen thought to herself. "Probably..."

"The cemetary!" Heather said with no emotion.

"The Morgue!" Jo added in.

"Johnny Depp's house!" Lightning said as everyone looked at him. "Sha-what did Lightning say?!"

I think it would be in... Well, it would be kinda hard to explain!" Gwen said.

"Just say it already!" Heather said, annoyed, as Gwen glared at her.

"Lightning's telling you all! It's the sha-PMS!" Lightning said as Duncan, Scott, and Jo laughed.

"Shut it, Lightning!" Heather said to him.

"What did Lightning do?" Lightning asked, confused.

"Fine then! My dream date would take place..." Gwen stuttered as everyone looked at her, eager to know her answer. She sighed. "Under a full moon's night on top of a hill!"

Gwen's answer surprised everyone.

"Wow! That sounds beautiful!" Scott said.

"Why? You gonna take MoonGirl there when she takes you back? AKA, never!" Duncan said as Scott lowered his head in shame. Gwen punched Duncan's arm. "AAAAAH!"

"That's really deep and sounds surprisingly magnificent!" Alejandro said.

"Thanks!" Gwen thanked him as Heather slapped Alejandro on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Alejandro asked as he rubbed his arm.

"You're dating me! Not Gwen! Get that through your thick skull!" Heather said to him, sternly.

"Sounds like someone's jealous!" Duncan said, smirking.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Please! I'm not the jealous type!"

"You almost slapped Alejandro's arm off because he complimented Gwen on her idea!" Jo said. "Yeah, you're TOTALLY not the jealous type!"

Heather glared at Jo. "Up yours!"

"Would the Lightning ever date Jo?" Lightning asked himself. "Sha-no! Please, Lightning has -Censored- so many bitches, Lightning can't even count!"

Jo glared at Lightning. "And, your mother being the only bitch you ever nailed!"

Lightning looked offended. "Hey! That's not sha-cool!"

"Neither is your face, but, we still have to look at it!" Jo said as everyone gasped.

"Holy crap!" Duncan laughed.

Lightning started to cry a bit. "That wasn't sha-nice!"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Whatever! I'm... I'm sorry-or something..."

Lightning's face immediately cheered up. "That's alright! Lightning forgives you!"

"A cheesecake, huh?" Courtney said, smirking at Duncan.

"Oh, come on! When are you ever gonna-" Duncan tried asking her as the gigantic cheesecake smacked him right in the face.

"That felt great! You guys have no idea!" Courtney said to everyone, minus Duncan.

"These dares are really starting to piss me off!" Duncan said as Scott handed him a paper towel.

"Well, get used to it! We got, like, a load more!" Jo said.

"Dammit!" Duncan whined as he cleaned his face from the cheesecake.

**Scott: I dare you to find Dawn and kiss her. **

**Courtney and Gwen: I dare you two to destroy Chris' Mansion with giant wrecking balls.**

**~Talisman975**

"I don't know where Dawn is!" Scott said. "Besides, if by some miracle I do meet Dawn again, I wouldn't just rush to her and kiss her!"

"What would you do if you met her again?" Jo asked, seeming not to care.

"I would tell her how sorry I was for what I did!" Scott said. "I would say how horrible and disgusting I now feel about everything I did!"

"You seriously need to get over yourself, dude!" Duncan said.

Scott sighed. "I know..."

"I like this dare!" Gwen said as she and Courtney smirked evilly.

"We'll be right back!" Courtney said to everyone as she and Gwen left.

"Hurry back!" Heather said, sarcastic.

_*At Chris' Mansion*_

Gwen walked up to Chris' door, ready to ring his doorbell. But, before she could do that, Chris walked out of his house, pointing a shotgun at her. She backed up from him.

"Get the Hell away from me, Gwen! Ge the -Censored- away!" Chris warned her as he loaded his gun.

Gwen kept a clam smile. "Come on, Chris! We don't want to-Courtney, now!"

As ordered, Courtney wrecked a large part of Chris' mansion with the wrecking ball.

"Holy dumb -Censored-!" Chris swore as Courtney continued to destroy what belonged to Chris.

Chris then turned to Gwen as he pointed his gun at her. "I'll kill you!"

Just then, part of the mansion came down and crushed Chris, leaving Gwen surprised.

"That sucks, huh?" Courtney asked Gwen as she stood beside her.

"I thought you were in the... Thing!" Gwen asked, confused.

"It's on auto pilot!" Courtney said. "Come on, let's get out of here before the cops show up!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Gwen said as she and Courtney ran away.

Then, as it would seem, Chris' hand stuck out from the broken walls. He clenched his fist.

_*Back At The Bar*_

As soon as they entered, Gwen and Courtney sat at their seats.

"So, how did it go?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, don't hide it from us!" Jo said, smirking.

"We totally wrecked his house from top to bottom!" Courtney said.

Everyone then started to laugh.

"He could be dead, but, it's still funny!" Courtney said, as no one heard her.

**Gwen, Courtney,and Heather: Wear diapers for 6 chapters**  
**I dare Courtney and Heather to be Gwen's slaves for 5 chapters**

**~james phantom**

While Courtney and Gwen looked disgusted, Heather looked annoyed.

"Uh, dude, the dumbass writing this story doesn't even how long it's gonna be!" Heather said as Gwen and Courtney calmed down.

"Yeah! Plus, why the Hell would I want to be Gwen's slave?!" Courtney asked as Gwen frowned at her.

"Agreed!" Heather said.

"And then, the first punch was thrown!" Jo said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Me? I didn't say anything!" Jo said back, smiling evilly.

**I dare Duncan and Gwen to do 69**

**~A NONY MOUSE**

"Already did!" Duncan said as Gwen nodded. Everyone gasped.

"You did?" Heather asked, looking disgusted.

"Yeah!" Gwen said back.

"Did you use a condom?" Jo asked, looking as disgusted as Heather was.

"If we didn't, we probably wouldn't be here!" Duncan said, a little irritated.

"So Gwen, how'd it go?" Jo asked, smirking.

"Yeah, was it like pulling a small, little punchbuggy into a dirty garage?" Heather asked as everyone (minus Scott, Duncan, and Gwen) began to laugh.

"Yeah! I bet Gwen was like: Is it in yet?" Courtney said, mocking Gwen's voice, as more laughter erupted.

Gwen and Duncan both blushed uncontrollably.

"Please burn in Hell! All of you!" Duncan said.

**I dare Alejandro to sing a French Song "Mon Essentiel" by Emmanuel Moire, and it has to be in French.**

**~Raven Obscura Escuridao**

"I can't speak French, Amigo!" Alejandro said.

"Aw, come on! Isn't French close to Italian?" Lightning asked.

"Lightning... I'm not Italian!" Alejandro told him.

"You sha-aren't? Hmm, Lightning always thought you were!" Lightning admitted.

"What the -Censored- is wrong with you?!" Heather asked Lightning.

"At least TRY it!" Jo said with mild annoyance.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Fine then!"

* * *

Alejandro cleared his throat, and coughed.

_Je sais ton amour_  
_Je sais l'eau versée sur mon_  
_corps_  
_Sentir son cou jour après jour_  
_J'ai remonté les tourments pour_  
_m'approcher encore_  
_J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien_  
_J'ai ton désir_  
_ancré à mes chevilles_  
_Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien_  
_Tout ne tient_  
_qu'a nous_

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_  
_Tu me fais naître parmi les_  
_hommes_  
_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_  
_Celle que j'aimerais plus que_  
_personne_  
_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_  
_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

_Tu_  
_sais mon amour_  
_Tu sais les mots sous mes silences_  
_Ceux qu'ils avouent,_  
_couvrent et découvrent_  
_J'ai à t'offrir des croyances_  
_Pour conjurer_  
_l'absence_  
_J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main_  
_J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu_  
_l'écris_  
_Tiens, rien ne nous emmènes plus loin_  
_Qu'un geste qui revient_

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_  
_Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes_  
_Je fais_  
_de toi mon essentiel_  
_Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne_  
_Si tu veux_  
_qu'on s'apprenne_  
_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_  
_Si tu veux qu'on_  
_s'apprenne..._

_Je ferai de toi mon essentiel_

* * *

Everyone was surprised by Alejandro as he took his seat.

"What?" Alejandro asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, you REALLY can't speak in French!" Jo said, sarcastic, as she rolled her eyes.

"Lightning thought that was Japanese!" Lightning said as everyone looked at him.

"-Censored- Idiota!" Alejandro said, under his breath.

**Make Heather And Lightning Date!**

**~mugheessaeed2002**

"Dude... I'm dating Alejandro!" Heather said. "And, even if I wasn't, why would I go for Lightning?!"

"Why?!" Lightning asked. "What's wrong with the Lightning?"

"You have an Ego the size of -Censored- China!" Heather told him.

Lightning glared at her, but, his expression then turned to a surprised face. "Lightning can admit that!"

"Good! Glad you see it my and everyone else's way!" Heather said, smiling.

**Courtney, how did you feel, after all the things you did for Alejandro, when he chose Heather over you during the World Tour finale?**

**I dare Duncan, Scott, and Lightning to record a video of them singing "Sisters" (The song Leshawna sang about Alejandro during one of the aftermath episodes), put that video up on Youtube, and send a link of it to every contestant on the show.**

**I dare Courtney to compliment everyone in the room.**

**I dare Gwen and Heather to kidnap a Lion from the zoo, and put it in Chris' kitchen.**

**~Helmet 798**

"How I felt? Betrayed! Definently betrayed!" Courtney answered as she glared at Alejandro. She then turned her attention to Duncan. "As if I hadn't felt betrayed enough by the likes of you!"

"Everything's always my -Censored- fault!" Dunan said to everyone, not daring to look at Courtney. "We could talk about antyhing and it would be my fault!"

"You are her punching bag!" Jo said to Duncan. Courtney glared at the two of them.

"Aw, come on!" Duncan whined yet again.

"UGH!" Scott moaned.

"As much as I despise this dare, let's just get this over with!" Alejandro said.

"Fine!" Duncan said.

"Okay!" Scott also said.

"I got the camera!" Jo said as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

"This is gonna be painful!" Alejandro said to himself as he inhaled and exhaled.

_You think you got me good, okay, maybe you did,_  
_You think you rule the game, I guess._  
_But you don't rule a thing, 'cause baby, you're a squid!_  
_Who's gone and made a nasty mess!_

"Holy crap!" Scott said, sweating.

_You lied right to my face, and messed up my head!_  
_And ain't that just the way with men?_

___I know just how to do it, oh, brother's goin' down!_  
_And won't be gettin' up again!_

"My God!" Duncan said as he and Scott go up from their seats, and joined Alejandro. The three then started doing the dances that were seen in Beyonce's Single Ladies and Michael Jackson's Thriller.

_Sisters, come together now and take him down!_  
_Sisters, come together now and sort him out!_  
_Sisters, come together now, make him see what we're all about, whoah-oh!_  
_Sisters, come together now, show what's what!_  
_Sisters, come together now, help me strut!_  
_Sisters, come together now, make him see what we're all about!_  
_Oh, revenge!_

* * *

"And, that's a wrap!" Jo said as she ended the video and uploaded it to YouTube.

"I think I need to disinfect my eyes!" Heather said.

"Tell me about it!" Courtney said.

_*Beep, Beep, Beep*_

Everyone looked around each other to find the source of the noise.

"It's my phone, dumbass!" Jo said to everyone as she turned it on. "Oh, look at that! Someone already commented on it!"

Jo showed it to everyone.

* * *

**Zoey:**

_Ha Ha Ha, Scott! Ha Ha XD_

**Leshawna:**

_Ha Ha Ha! Looks like mister badass lost all his bad-ness! Ha Ha!_

**Mike:**

_Oh my God! Just... Wow XD_

* * *

"I can never show my face in public ever again!" Scott said with no emotion.

"Me too!" Alejandro said, modified.

"Great! I love my dare!" Courtney said, sarcastic.

"Well, you heard it!" Jo said, smirking.

"I know, I know!" Courtney said as she turned her head to Scott. "Scott, how you feel bad about your actions and want to earn redemption from everyone is... Cool!"

"Uh... Thanks!" Scott said.

"Heather, you have an interesting... P-Personality..." Courtney said.

Heather gave a knowing smile. "I know I do!"

"Lightning you're... Funny, I guess!" Courtney said.

"Aw, sha-yeah! Lightning for the win!" Lightning said as he smashed his beer glass with his hand. He had multiple shards of glass stuck in his hand. "Oh, that's gonna sha-hurt in the morning!"

"Jo... You're win attitude is... Great!" Courtney said.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Woo hoo!"

"Alejandro... You, at least, won World Tour ... Awesome...?" Courtney said.

"I lost the money, though!" Alejandro said.

"You mean, my money!" Heather said to him.

Alejandro got in her face. "I cheated my way to that prize fair and squ-"

"Gwen... You're..." Courtney said as if someone was stabbing her. "...You're... A great... P-P-Person..."

Gwen smiled.

"And, lastly, Duncan!" Courtney said as she turned her head to him. "... You... You... You are..."

Duncan was smiling evilly at her. "Come on, Princess!"

"You are... Bad... Badass..." Courtney said as she looked like she was gonna throw up.

Duncan threw his fist in the air. "Oh, yeah! That felt fan-tas-tic!"

"I hate you! I want you dead!" Courtney said to him as Duncan kept on smirking.

"This is gonna be fun!" Heather smirked as she and Gwen got up from their seats.

_*At Chris' (Destroyed) Mansion*_

Chris McLean himself sat on his toilet, the only thing that survived from the destruction.

Heather and Gwen quietly snaked up behind him, walking the Lion on a chain.

"And... Now!" Heather said as they both let loose the lion.

"Now, let's get the Hell out of here!" Gwen said as the two ran away.

_"Rrrrrrrroooooooooar!"_ The lion roared.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood-" Chris stopped himself mid-sentence as he noticed the creäture. "AAAAAAAAAAH! S-Stay back!"

Chris then reached down and grabbed his shotgun. But, just as he was about to fire, there was no bullets left in it. "Aw, -Censored-!"

_"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!"_ The lion roared with more strength.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chris yelled as he ran away from the beast, with it chasing after him.

_*Back At The Bar*_

Heather and Gwen both re-entered the bar, and sat down on their seats.

"What happened?" Duncan asked.

"How the Hell would we know?! The lion probably would've eaten us, too if we sticked along there!" Heather answered.

"Wait, the lion ate Chris?!" Scott asked.

"No, but, come on! It's a -Censored- lion! Of course it's gonna eat him!" Heather said.

"Sh-it!" Duncan said.

**Scott: Write Dawn a song about how sorry you are. **

**Lightning: Tell Sierra that Heather replaced her fanfics with NoCo stories and that she completely supports that couple. Then ask for $50. **

**Alejandro: Have a 'civilized' conversation with Staci. **

**Duncan: Dress up as a girl scout and go to Chris's house and make him buy some girl scout cookies. When he isn't looking, steal his wallet and give cookies spiked with laxatives. **

**Gwen: Encourage Trent's nine obsession. **

**Heather: Dress up as Jo. **

**Jo: Dress up as Heather.**

** Scott: Kiss Dawn and let everyone post a picture of it on their Facebook page.**

**~Potterpalgirl123**

Scott chuckled. "Actually, I have written a song for her!"

"Why am not surprised?" Heather asked, sarcastic.

* * *

Scott cleared his throat.

_(A violin is heard with with the sound of an electric guitar)_

_It's the end of the game_

_Looking back at what I did_

_All of the choices I have made, could I have done any better?_

_Of course I could've!_

_To prevent the elimination of her_

_Oh-Oh-Ooooooooh!_

_This is not the way I wanted it to end_

_The desctruction of so many lives!_

_Why was it you who had to go-oooo-ooo?!_

_To laugh at my state_

_And me too grief the pain?!_

_Couldn't you see I was so so-orry?!_

_Why'd I do what I di-iii-iiid?!_

_(The violin plays some more)_

_A bittersweet defeat for me_

_I fear this might be the end I see of you_

_Since I caused so much pain_

_How can I face her aga-a-a-a-ain?!_

_Why was it you who had to go-oooo-ooo?!_

_To laugh at my state_

_And me to grief the pain?!_

_Why am I so stupid?!_

_Why did I do it?!_

_Why?!_

_Why?!_

_Why?!_

_Why did you la-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-augh?!_

_Why did you leave my side?_

_(The violin plays some more, again)_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Dawn..._

_I'm sorry, Dawn..._

* * *

Everyone looked surprised as Scott sat back down.

"Holy -Censored- wow!" Jo managed to say. "Heh, can you spell pathetic?!"

"Dude... That was REALLY sad! Not in the way you're thinking, though!" Duncan said to him.

"Seriously!" Heather said, agreeing with Duncan.

"I know! Can't you see what a pathetic wreck I am without her?!" Scott asked, not looking at anyone.

"We never knew you cared THIS much about the little senorita!" Alejandro said.

"Well... I do!" Scott said, whispering to himself.

"We seriously need to get you guys together!" Courtney said.

"Dawn? She would never get with me! Not after what I've done..." Scott sighed.

"Don't we have another dares?" Jo asked, impatient.

"Sha-yeah! Lightning has to go to that Stalker Girl!" Lightning exclaimed, with a derpy smile, as he got up. But, Heather stopped him.

"Lightning, if you even dare, I will pull out your skull from you ass and shove it back down your throat!" Heather warned him.

Lightning still kept his derpy smile as he slowly sat back down.

Alejandro shrugged while smirking. "At least my dares seems pretty easy!"

Lightning and Jo laughed to themselves.

"What's so funny?" Alejandro asked them.

"Oh, you'll definently see why!" Jo said to him.

Alejandro's sly smirk slowly turned into a frown as he left the bar.

_*At Staci's House*_

Alejandro knocked on the chatty girl's door.

"How hard can this be? Jo's just probably playing with my mind!" Alejandro told himself.

Staci herself answered it. "Hey, aren't you that guy who was a robot? What's his name... Ale!"

Alejandro quickly grew annoyed. "Please don't call me that! Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure!" Staci said as Alejandro entered.

Alejandro sat on a blue covered couch as Staci sat next to him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Staci asked.

As Alejandro was about to say something, Staci started talking.

"Oh my gosh, did you know this couch and all the other couches in the World were created by my Great Aunt Merry The 2nd! Yeah! Also, before her, people would just sit on the floor and their butts would hurt all day!"

Alejandro's clam smile slowly downgraded to a frown. He then pulled out a random gun and slowly pointed it at his head.

Staci kept talking. "So, as you can imagine, people's but hurt bad! So, then, my Great Great Great GrandFather Lewis created a butt cream formula to-"

_*BANG*_

Alejandro's blood splashed on Staci. "Oh wow! That's pretty gory! Did you know that my second aunt Isabella made guns? Yeah!"

_*Back At The Bar*_

Alejandro walked in as he had a bandage on his head.

"It took you almost three hours to talk to Staci?" Gwen asked him as Alejandro sat down.

Alejandro pointed to his bandage on his head. "Notice this? That bloated girl wouldn't shut her annoying lips!"

"Yeah, we lived with that!" Jo said as Lightning nodded. "Thank God she was the first one to go!"

Duncan looked surprised at his dare. "I have to dress up as a damn girl scout?!"

Jo and Courtney both laughed. "These dares, they just keep getting better and better!" Jo said.

Duncan gave a Jo a glared as he got up and walked over to the men's bathroom.

_*4 Minutes Later*_

Duncan walked out of the bathroom. He wore a brown colored wig that was in ponytales. He wore a yellow shirt with light grey pants on.

Jo was laughing uncontrollably. "Holy cock in mouth! That's -Censored- great!"

Duncan glared at her. "Oh yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you Jo? Especially if it was Brick's!"

Jo's laughter quickly came to a stop. "You -Censored- bitch!"

"Heh Heh!" Duncan laughed to himself as he placed the laxatives in the multiple cookies. He then left the bar.

_*At Chris' (Destroyed) Mansion*_

The lion had Chris in its mouth as Chris' head was the only thing noticeable. Chris looked annoyed.

"Excuse me, sir!" Duncan asked as he changed his voice to sound like a girl.

"Hold on!" Chris said as slowly crawled out of the lion's mouth. "Can I help you?"

"Would you like to buy some cookies?" Duncan said, holding the box.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, bitch!" Chris McLean said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a dollar bill.

Duncan took it. "Thank you, sir!"

Duncan handed Chris the box of cookies. When Chris turned around, Duncan slyly took his wallet and quickly ran away.

Chris smelt the box, and immediately grew a face of disgust.

"Dumb bitches don't even know how to bake!" Chris said as he threw the box, which hit the lion right in its face.

_"RrrrrRooooooooooooooooaR!"_ The lion roared, foaming at the mouth.

"Aw, shit -Censored-!" Chris said to himself as he ran away with the lion chasing him.

_*Back At The Bar*_

Duncan walked in, counting the money that was in Chris' wallet. As Lightning was about to ask him how it went...

"Nope!" Duncan simply said as he walked into the bathroom to change.

"I don't think my dare seems right..." Gwen said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes, because, everything you did before was the best!" Courtney said, rolling her eyes.

"It's a dare! You literally have no choice!" Jo said to Gwen.

Gwen sighed deeply. "Okay... I'll do it! I won't like it, though!"

Gwen got up and left for Trent's house.

*At Trent's Home*

Gwen sighed again before knocking on her former boyfriend's door.

Trent answered it, and was surprised to see her there. "Gwen? Hey, how's it going?"

"Uh, hey!" Gwen said with a nervous smile and an awkward chuckle. "You know how you had that number nine obsession...?"

"Yeah, I do!" Trent remembered. "Sorry if I bothered you with all that!"

"No, no! It's fine, really!" Gwen said. "In fact, I've doing some research lately, and I've found out that it's perfectly healthy to have an obsession!"

This surprised Trent. "Huh-wha? It is?"

"Yeah!" Gwen said back. "Scientist also confirmed the obsession thing to be great!"

Trent was confused. "Um, okay? Why'd you-"

"Great, glad we had this talk!" Gwen said as she shut the door in Trent's face. "Now, I totally feel like crap!"

_*Back At The Bar*_

Gwen had a guilty look on her face as she sat down. Duncan was also dressed in his regular appeal.

"I feel like shit!" Gwen complained as she buried her face in her hands.

"Good! You should!" Courtney said to her as Gwen didn't even react.

Jo looked surprised. "I have to dress up as this toothpick?!"

Heather also looked surprised. "And, I have to dress up as the he-she-whatever?!"

Heather and Jo both exchanged glares.

"Gee, Jo trying to fit into Heather's shirt and short-up the ass jeans! Can you just imagine?!" Alejandro asked, ignoring Jo's glare at him.

"Heh, it'll be like trying to squeeze a pig into a-" Duncan didn't have time to finish as Jo chucked a beer glass at him. "OW! Dammit, my other eye! AH!"

Jo and Heather then go up, and walked to the girl's bathroom.

"No! Like I already said, I wouldn't just kiss Dawn if I met her again!" Scott said. "Besides, if I did, you guys REALLY wouldn't put it on Facebook, would you?"

"Define not doing it!" Duncan said as Courtney and Alejandro nodded.

Scott sighed sadly. "Whatever..."

Just then, Heather and Jo exited the girl's bathroom, wearing the opposites appeal.

"How do you wear this skanky crap?!" Jo asked. "It feels like I'm -Censored- wearing practically nothing!"

"Well, why the Hell do YOU wear a freaking track suit?!" Heather asked as they both sat down. "This thing makes me feel like I'm trapped in a boiler!"

Alejandro chuckled. "I think you too look lovely!"

"Shut it!" Heather said to Alejandro as she blushed a bit. Jo just rolled her eyes.

**I dare everyone to audition for American Idol and sing horribly.**

**~AirBorne**

Everyone looked completely surprised.

"Audition for American Idol..." Alejandro said.

"And sing horribly..." Heather finished his statement.

"That sounds... Sha-awesome!" Lightning exclaimed, flexing a muscle.

"How so?" Jo asked Lightning, with sarcasm.

"Just think about it!" Lightning requested. "We'll get to be on American Idol! Sha-freaking-bam, baby!"

"Yes, while that is an honor, we have to sing quite badly!" Alejandro reminded him.

"Whatever!" Lightning said back as he stood up and ran to the door. "Let's sha-rock this! Or... Not sha-rock this! Either way, sha-bam!"

Everyone then, enthusiastically, got up from their seats and followed Lightning.

_*At American Idol Auditions*_

"So, who do we have next?" Mariah Carey asked.

"Getting to that!" Ryan Seacrest, annoyed. "Let see here! We have: Scott, Courtney, Lightning, Heather, Duncan, Alejandro, Jo, and Gwen! What... Completely original names!"

"Whatever!" Randy Jackson said. "Let's see what they got!"

The eight walked on stage, not showing any kind of fear.

"So, what song are you guys gonna sing?" Randy asked.

Jo smirked. "Oh, you'll see! Ha Ha Ha!"

* * *

**Scott and Lightning:**

_Da-Waw-Dan-Da-Dan-Da-Dan-Daw-Da-Dan-Da-Dan-DAN-DAN !_

**Heather:**

_God, this story is so freaking dumb! I'd rather be doing anything else now at this point! God, this story is so freaking dumb! Wait, didn't I just say this -Censored- crap?!_

**Alejandro:**

_Come on, Mi Amor! Don't be so glum! This isn't so bad! in matter of the fact, it's actually kind of fun!_

**Jo:**

_Yeah, you would say that, Ale! Besides, didn't you win World Tour by singing your voice off? I know you did, don't -Censored- lie! Ha Ha!_

**Duncan:**

_This is so dumb and really freaking lame! For once, I agree with Heather! Yeah, seriously -Censored- this -Censored-!_

**Gwen:**

_What's the point of trying if it just leads to failing?! Well... I guess it makes you feel better about yourself?_

**Heather, Alejandro, Jo, and Duncan:**

_OH, HELL NO!_

**Courtney:**

_Hell, this is a hundred times more fun then dating a stupid emo and hanging out with one too!_

**Gwen and Duncan:**

_HEY!_

**Scott and Lightning:**

_Ooh! Ooh! Ooooh! Oooooooooooooooh! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!_

...

...

...

**Heather:**

_Can we just stop this crap now?! Can't you see we're just making up the words as we go?!_

**Alejandro:**

_Of course, my love! Don't you see? That's how most songs are written! It's easy as one, two, three!_

**Jo:**

_Hey, Ale! Why don't you stop drooling over Heather and focus on what's important, you slacker!_

**Duncan:**

_(To Jo) Hey, you're the one to talk! Why dont'cha go find Brick -Censored- him already?!_

**Gwen:**

_Duncan, please don't cause any controversy!_

**Courtney:**

_Well, you sure did on World Tour!_

**Gwen:**

_Look, I said I was sorry!_

**Courtney:**

_Enough of your crappy, fake apology!_

**Scott:**

_Why can't we just stop fightning?_

**Lightning:**

_Oh, sha-shit!_

**Scott:**

_Let's not cause any more damage!_

**Lightning:**

_Oh, sha-shit!_

**Scott:**

_Lightning, can you please stop?_

**Lightning:**

_Oh, shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-shit!_

* * *

The three judges were completely surprised at what they just experienced.

"Oh my God!" Mariah said.

"Holy dog feces!" Randy said.

"That was the most... Horrible piece of shit I ever had to listen to! Not one note was sung correctly, not one part was sung without a crack in your damn voices! I'd rather grab a long, sharp pin-needle, and slowly pierce it through one of my testicles!" Ryan told them.

"Eat shit!" Jo said.

"Yeah, we we're great! No matter what you guys say!" Courtney said as the eight friends walked out, all flashing the peace symbol. This action left the judges more surprised.

_*Back At The Bar*_

Everyone sat down at their original seats.

"That was sha-great!" Lightning said.

"It was... Something!" Jo added.

**I dare Everyone to kill Scott **

**I also dare you to let me come in and laugh at their pain **

**I also dare Alejandro to make out with Noah **

**I also Dare Gwen to go out with Bridgette **

**Duncan and Cody **

**Country and Chris **

**Heather and Leshawna**

**~NTA FANFIC**

"Didn't you listen to the warning at the beginning of this?!" Jo asked.

"That queer jokes weren't allowed!" Lightning stated the obvious.

"Exactly!" Jo said.

"Well... Alright, then!" Alejandro said.

**Heather: I dare you to give Alejandro a lap dance**

**Courtney: I dare you to do the same thing for Duncan**

**~Torie Rilistkrytcat**

Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, and Courtney all looked beyond surprised as their jaws almost reached the table.

"You want me to do... What?!" Courtney asked.

"Holy crap!" Jo laughed. "These dares are getting so damn sexual!"

"No, no way! This is REALLY crossing the line, now!" Heather said.

"Hey, I had to kiss Cadet Boy on the lips!" Jo reminded them.

"Yeah, but, you enjoyed it!" Duncan said with no emotion as Jo glared at him.

"No! I agree with Heather! There's no way I'm doing this to a dick like Duncan!" Courtney said.

Jo laughed even more. "His dick's sure gonna feel something!"

Duncan blushed awkwardly as he glared at Jo. "-Censored- off!"

"My apologies to reminded you guys, but, it is, after all, I dare!" Alejandro said.

Heather and Courtney both groaned in annoyance. "...Fine! We'll do it!"

Alejandro's eyes widened slightly.

"Duncan, I swear to God, If I see your short-john enjoying this, I'm gonna rip it right off!" Courtney warned him as the four got up from their seats and moved to the back of the bar.

"Trust me, I'll make sure I won't!" Duncan said back to her as he and Alejandro sat down on two chairs.

Courtney and Heather then started doing sexual dances and moves as they got real close to Alejandro and Duncan.

"My dear Lord..." Scott said, sweating awkwardly.

"Bro, you need this?" Lightning asked, handing him a bottle of lotion.

"Ew! Lightning!" Scott shouted, disgusted.

"What? The Lightning has scaly elbows!" Lightning said as he rubbed his elbow with a squirt of the lotion. "What'd you think Lightning was doing?"

"Umm... N-Nothing, nothing!" Scott said, ignoring Lightning's confused stare at him.

"What the Hell?" Courtney asked as she kept doing the said action.

"What?" Duncan asked, arms folded.

"You're not enjoying this?" Courtney asked.

"You just -Censored- ordered me not to!" Duncan told her.

"You can't control your body!" Courtney said.

"My God, I'm being taught how to and not to use my body! This was some day!" Duncan said as he rolled his eyes.

Annoyed, Courtney raised her foot up, and 'smashed' Duncan's coconuts.

"AAAAAAAH!" Duncan screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, holding onto his crotch. "Why do they always go for the nuts?!"

"Because, Duncan, it's their Achilles heel!" Courtney told him as she walked him crawl back to their table. Courtney followed him.

"What's wrong? Not enjoying the dare?" Heather asked Alejandro, rolling her eyes.

Alejandro didn't respond. Instead, he kept looking at Heather with a surprised expression.

"Alejandro? Hello?" Heather said as she snapped her fingers in his face.

Alejandro shook his head.

"Welcome back to reality!" Heather said to him, rolling her eyes.

"I'll, uhh... I'll be right... Back!" Alejandro said as he ran to the boy's bathroom.

"Ugh!" Heather moaned as she went back to their table.

* * *

At the bathroom, Alejandro rinsed his face with cold water as an invisible blush appeared on his face. He inhaled a bit before turning towards the camera.

"Whoever you are that requested that dare... Thank you! Thank you so much!" Alejandro said as he left the bathroom.

* * *

Alejandro walked back to the table, and sat back down.

"What'd you go to the bathroom for?" Heather asked with hints of irritation.

"Huh? Oh, I had to make sure I had my inhaler with me!" Alejandro answered.

"You don't have Asthma!" Courtney said to him.

"Shut up!" Alejandro said to Courtney, quietly.

**Truth Question for Heather- Which person do you hate the least/most on Total Drama?**

**Alejandro- Have Heather feed you spoiled sushi that Chef made while you (Alejandro) are dressed as a baby. **

**Jo- Ask Brick to marry you in a most romantic way!**

**~Nurseediva001**

"Who do I hate the most?" Heather asked herself. "Scott!"

"Me? Why me?" Scott asked, offended.

"Because, YOU tried to be the new Total Drama villian! You tried to replace me!" Heather said as she reached over the table, and grabbed Scott by the collar of his wife-beater.

"I didn't try to replace you!" Scott said. "I only wanted to win the money!"

Heather let her grasp loose on him. "Good! That's what I thought! Who do I hate the least? Well-"

"Alejandro! We all know the answer!" Duncan said, smirking.

"Yeah, Alejandro... I guess!" Heather said as Alejandro smiled at her. "Although, he was damn annoying in World Tour!"

"You want me to dress as an infant while my love feeds me sushi?" Alejandro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Duncan, Lightning, and Jo began to laugh.

"Aw, dude, that stinks for you!" Duncan said to Alejandro between breaths.

"Why would I willingly dress up as an infant?" Alejandro asked no one in particular.

Scott shrugged. "Meh, I don't know!"

"Never question the sha-fans demands!" Lightning said to Alejandro.

"No, I refuse! Yes, the sushi part is fine, but, I will not dress up as a drooling brat!" Alejandro said, holding his hands up.

"You're seriously not?" Jo asked,

"Nope!" Alejandro simply said.

"Fine! You don't have to -Censored- dress up!" Jo said as Alejandro smiled. "Ruin all the damn fun!"

Then, a whole plate of sushi appeared out of nowhere and landed on the table.

"Are you guys sure this was made by Chef?" Gwen asked.

Scott smelled the food. "Good God! It defiantly smells like he cooked it! Yuck!"

Heather picked up one piece of sushi, with the chopsticks, and shoved it in Alejandro's mouth.

Alejandro chewed the food, but, his face quickly turned to disgust as he quickly spat out the fish. He then pulled out, from his mouth, a tire iron.

This made Jo laugh almost uncontrollably. "Holy crap! A -Censored- tire iron! Ha Ha!"

"Oh, sweet merciful Lord!" Alejandro said as he threw up right on the floor.

As almost instantly, a janitor came by, and started to clean up the puke.

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

The janitor simply looked up. "I'm Scruffy, the janitor!"

"Oh... Uh... Okay!" Scott said as Scruffy finished cleaning and left the villians to themselves.

"I'm not doing that again! That was absolutely sickening!" Alejandro said.

"Whatever floats your boat, dude!" Duncan said as he threw out the remaining sushi.

Jo was surprised at her dare as her left eye twitched a bit. "They want me to -Censored- marry... Brick?!"

At that moment, everyone was laughing at Jo, except for Scott and Gwen.

"That's great!" Duncan laughed.

"Classic, classic!" Alejandro said.

"No, it's -Censored- not! They are actually coming out and saying to marry that -Censored- idiot!" Jo yelled.

"Don't lie, Jo!" Duncan said, smirking. "We all know you're excited.

"I'll get you, Duncan! And, I'll make it look like a -Censored- bloody accident!" Jo said to him as she slowly left, leaving Duncan surprised and a little scarred.

_*At Brick's House*_

Jo stood at his door. She knocked.

"Oh well! I guess nobody's home!" Jo said to herself as she began to walk away.

Until, Brick answered the door. "Jo? Why are you here, again?"

Jo walked back over to Brick.

"Brick, will you... Will you... Will you..." Jo tried asking as she swallowed her pride.

"Will I what?" Brick asked, confused.

"Will... You... Will you... Marry... Me?" Jo asked, whispering to herself.

"Huh? What did you say?" Brick asked as Jo slammed the door in his face.

"Ha Ha! All you said was that I had to ASK him! Not go through with it!" Jo laughed to herself.

_*Back At The Bar*_

Jo walked in with a confident smile on her face as she sat down.

"So... How was it?" Duncan asked, laughing.

"It was better than expected! Ha Ha!" Jo laughed as Duncan was confused.

**Lightning, I dare you to kidnap Blaineley and bring her to the bar**  
**Duncan, you have to kiss Izzy in front of Noah AND Owen**  
**Gwen, kiss Courtney**  
**Jo, ask Brick to go out with you**  
**Scott, call Dawn and invite her over**

**~Mysterious**

"Lightning's on it, chief!" Lightning said, saluting, as he got up and left.

_*At Blaineley's House*_

Lightning knocked at her door.

"I swear to God, if it's those Emerita douchbags coming here to sell me more tampons, I'm gonna-" Blaineley said as she opened her door, and was surprised to see Lightning there. "Oh, aren't you one of those newbies?"

Lightning didn't respond as he 'covered' Blaineley in a giant bag. Lightning then put the bag in his trunk, as the trunk wouldn't then close. Lightning tried repeatedly hitting the bag with a random shovel, but, it still wouldn't work.

"Let me do it!" Blaineley ordered as she walked over to the trunk, and close it tight. "Why do you want me to come with you again?"

"Because, it was a sha-dare, baby!" Lightning said.

Lightning's statement confused Blaineley. "I don't get what you mean!"

"Whatever! It doesn't matter! Let's just go!" Lightning said as he and Blaineley got into his car.

_*Back At The Bar*_

"The Lightning is back!" Lightning announced as he ran inside and took his seat with Blaineley following him.

"What the?" Blaineley said.

"Oh God! She's more hideous in person!" Jo joked around as she covered her eyes.

"Ha Ha Ha! You're a riot!" Blaineley sarcastically said as she sat next to Scott.

"So, out of your dolly, I see!" Alejandro said to her, smiling.

"So, out of your low-budget Darth Vader costume, I see!" Blaineley said back. "So, this is your group? The villians Lightning was telling me about?!"

"That's -Censored- right!" Duncan said, nodding.

Blaineley exhaled. "Pretty pathetic group!"

"Yeah, up yours, Blaineley!" Lightning whispered as Blaineley heard it.

"What was that?!" Blaineley asked, sounding mad.

"What?" Lightning said with a confused expression as Duncan, Jo, Heather, Alejandro, and Courtney laughed out loud.

"I hate this -Censored- already!" Blaineley said to herself.

Duncan's eyes widened. "I have to kiss Izzy?! Why?!"

"It's what the fans want! Ha Ha!" Jo laughed, sinister. Duncan glared at her.

"So, who's gonna call Owen?" Scott asked.

"Lightning has it!" Lightning said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Owen's number. "Owen? Yeah, it's the Lightning! Hi to you too! Well, Lightning was wondering if you could bring Crazy Girl and that sha-dork with you to here? Yeah... Yeah, Noah and Izzy! Okay... Sha-bye!"

Lightning hanged up the phone. As almost instantly, Owen barged in the door, carrying Noah over his shoulder, as Noah was reading a book.

"Do you people see the crap I have to deal with everyday?!" Noah asked, staring at the camera.

Then, Izzy flew out of nowhere and landed on Owen's back, resulting in Noah to fall off.

"Hi everybody!" Owen greeted the villians as he caught everyone in a hug.

"A group hug, yay!" Izzy exclaimed as she picked up Noah and joined the hug.

"Owen... W-We can't -Censored- breath...!" Heather said to him.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry!" Owen apologized as he let everyone go.

"You got a damn fine grip, Fat Boy!" Jo said to him as she cracked her back.

"Hey, thanks! This one time at school, I hugged a kid so hard that his spine popped out of his mouth!" Owen said.

"How is that even psychically possible?" Noah asked him.

"It's not!" Blaineley answered.

"Hey, Blaineley! Oh, it's good to see ya!" Owen greeted her.

"Do I know you?" Blaineley asked, unsure.

"Well, yeah you do! Dont'cha remember? We competed on World Tour!" Owen tried reminding her.

Blaineley thought back to the time. "Oh yeah! You were that elephant with human anatomy!"

Owen chuckled. "That's me alright!"

"So, why'd you guys call us here? Do you want to wrestle?" Izzy asked, taking a fighting pose.

Duncan moaned before he went over to Izzy and grabbed her.

"Oh, hey Duncan!" Izzy greeted him as Duncan kissed her right on the lips.

Owen gasped in response.

Noah didn't show any emotion. "How was this suppose to effect me, exactly?"

Duncan pulled away from the kiss. He wiped his lips.

"The Hell? What was on your lips?" Duncan asked.

"Huh? Oh, and my Dad just ate a dead cow!" Izzy told him. "Hmm... You know, thinking about it now, it might not have been so dead!"

"Oh God!" Duncan said before he threw up.

"Oh, nasty!" Izzy said with a smirk.

"This was stupid and pointless! How about you, Owen?" Noah asked his large friend.

Owen didn't respond as he stood in shock.

"Dude?" Noah asked.

Owen shook his head. "Yeah I'm... I'm fine! Heh Heh... Heh..."

"Don't worry, big O, I still like you!" Izzy said to him as she sucked lips with him.

"Oh yeah, baby! Yay!" Owen said, raising a fist in the air.

"Could we go now?" Noah asked no one.

"Yeah! Get the Hell outta here!" Blaineley said to the three as they left.

"Didn't I just queer dares weren't allowed?!" Jo asked.

"You sure sha-did!" Lightning said.

"Good! I hope I made my damn point!" Jo said, sternly.

"And now, Jo has to ask Brick out on a date!" Duncan said, smirking.

"These are really torturing you, no?" Alejandro asked.

Jo kept her confident smile on. "I already asked Brick to marry me, didn't I?! I think that's enough!"

"Why have you been so confident?" Alejandro asked her. "I'm kinda impressed!"

"What? Oh, no reason!" Jo said back, still with her confident smile.

"How can I ask Dawn to come over when I don't even know where she is?" Scott asked.

"A lot of Dawn and Sha-Scott questions, huh?" Lightning asked.

"No shit!" Jo said to him as Lightning frowned at her.

**I dare all of you to watch Tim Burton's Dark Shadow**  
**I dare Lightning to dress up as Blaineley**  
**I dare Courtney to make out with Chris for 30 minutes (Yes you have to tounge kiss)**  
**I dare Lightning and Alejandro to admit they love Adventure Time and say their favorite paring for the show**  
**I dare Duncan to re-enact the part from Beetlejuice where he kicks over the tree and grabs his crotch, word for word and action for action**  
**I dare Heather and Alejandro to read my stories Our First Kiss and AleHeather Letters**  
**I dare all of you to read my story Never Give A Deranged Author A Lighter**  
**Gwen, do you like Tim Burton movies? If yes what is your favorite one?**  
**I dare Jo to beat Blaineley into a bloody pulp.**

**~JuliaAbadeerSkellington**

"Tim Burton's Dark Shadow?" Heather said, raising an eyebrow.

Alejandro shrugged. "Why not?"

"Beats watching Bio Dome!" Jo added.

"It seems good!" Gwen said, sharing her opinion.

"You would say that!" Courtney said to her, rolling her eyes.

"Could we just watch this movie, or, are you guys gonna make out?!" Jo sarcastically asked Gwen and Courtney as they glared at her. "I'll take that as a yes!"

_*One Screening Later*_

"Wow!" Heather said, eyes widened.

"That was... Crap!" Jo said.

Gwen shrugged. "I thought the story was good! I like the characters, too!"

"What about the comedy?" Alejandro asked, seeming like he knew the answer.

Gwen shook her hand side to side. "Meh..."

"It seem liked they wanted to tell the story more then based it on comedy!" Scott said.

"Hey, I'll take the story, if it's interesting, for the comedy!" Courtney said to Scott.

"Well, the Lightning thought it was hilarious!" Lightning exclaimed.

"You just liked the ass-kissing line, didn't you?" Duncan said to him, smirking.

"No! But, that was Lightning's favorite part!" Lightning told him.

Duncan shrugged. "Yeah, that line was funny, I'll admit!"

"Whatever!" Blaineley sighed. "Is this what you guys do all the time?! Just talk about bullshit?!"

"Pretty much, yeah!" Duncan responded back.

"Stupid!" Blaineley whispered to herself as she rested her head on the table. "Wake me up when I give a -Censored-"

"Lightning has to dress up as... That!" Lightning asked, surprised as he pointed at a resting Blaineley.

Duncan, Jo, Courtney, and Heather all laughed.

"Sha-sucks for you, brother!" Jo said to Lightning, mocking his 'sha' talk.

Lightning glared at Jo, right before walking to the boy's bathroom.

_*8 Minutes Later*_

Lightning walked out of the bathroom, wearing Blaineley's entire appeal.

"AH! My eyes!" Heather screamed as she covered her eyes.

"Nice!" Jo laughed at Lightning.

"Sha-ha ha! That's so funny, Lightning forgot to laugh! Oh wait, Lightning just did laugh! Aw, sha-shit!" Lightning said as he sat down.

Courtney looked absolutely shocked and scared. "They want me to kiss Chris?!"

"Aw shit!" Duncan laughed. "With your tongue! Ha Ha!"

"Oh my God!" Jo also laughed. "These dares just keep getting better! Ha Ha!"

"I already sucked faces with that cheating jerk!" Courtney said, pointing at Duncan. "What more do you people want?!"

"They want some Courtney and Chris action!" Heather laughed.

"Ugh! -Censored- me!" Courtney moaned before getting up and leaving.

_*At Chris' (Destroyed) Mansion*_

Chris sat down on the grass, doing nothing of interest, as the lion was nowhere to be found. Chris noticed Courtney walking up to him.

"You!" Chris yelled. "Get the -Censored- away from me!"

Courtney didn't give Chris a response as she grabbed Chris by his cheeks. Chris looked side to side, kinda nervous. Courtney then kissed Chris, waving her tongue around his mouth. Countless times Chris tried pulling away, but, Courtney would pull him more forward. Eventually, they separated.

"Courtney... I'm gonna walk away from you! We will never talk about this ever, EVER... Again!" Chris said as he got up and walked away, eyes staring into space.

"Oh crap!" Courtney said as he threw up right on Chris' broken pieces of his mansion. She the left, holding onto her stomach to prevent any more vomit.

_*Back At The Bar*_

Courtney entered, slowly closing the door. She sat down at her seat.

"So, how was it?" Duncan asked, smirking.

"Better than kissing you!" Courtney said back.

"Oooooooh! Burn, baby!" Lightning said to Duncan as he glared at him. "Aw! Dammit! These high-heels are murder on Lightning's feet!"

"How do you think I feel with Heather's little, midget shoes?" Jo asked as Heather frowned at her.

"The Lightning's going back to change!" Lightning said as he got up, and went to the boy's bathroom.

"I actually agree with Jockstrap on this one!" Jo said as she and Heather walked to the girl's bathroom.

"I don't watch Adventure time!" Alejandro said with no emotion.

"Well... I do!" Scott admitted.

"You do?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah! Just 'cause it's kid friendly most of the time doesn't mean it's bad!" Scott said. "In fact, I'd say that's what makes it more enjoyable! Also, it can be REALLY dark sometimes! Which, makes it even more enjoyable!"

"You're like the most educated white trash ever!" Courtney said to him.

"Uh... Thanks?" Scott said back.

At that moment, Lightning, Jo, and Heather exited the bathroom and sat down, all dressed in their regular appeal.

"What were you guys sha-talkin' about?" Lightning asked, curious.

"Sha-what?! Lightning thinks that show's for babies!" Lightning.

"Me too, my idiotic Amigo!" Alejandro said to him. "...But, it's pretty creative!"

"Yeah, I guess you can admit that!" Lightning said. "And, the episodes are pretty fun!"

"Yes, that they are!" Alejandro said. "And, the characters are likeable!"

"Yeah, I guess Lightning can't hate the characters!" Lightning admitted.

...

...

...

"I love Adventure Time!" Alejandro said with no emotion.

"Lightning does too!" Lightning said, excited. "Lightning has the sha-DVD of it! Lightning's favorite pairing is Finn and Flame Princess!"

"Me too! It's in my car!" Alejandro said, just as excited as Lightning. "My favorite pairing is Finn and Flame Princess, too!"

"Wow!" Jo simply said.

"Man, I haven't seen Bettlejuice in -Censored- years!" Duncan said.

"So, are you gonna act out the scene?" Scott asked.

"Meh, why the -Censored- not?! I'll do it!" Duncan said.

* * *

"You bunch of losers! You're working with a professional here!" Duncan shouted as he kicked over a fake tree.

"Nice -Censored- model!" Duncan sweared as he grabbed his crotch and squeezed it. Strangely enough, his crotch made a sound that was: 'HONK, HONK!'

* * *

Lightning was laughing very hard as Duncan sat down.

"Oh, please stop! You're killing the Lightning!" Lightning begged no one as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"My favorite scene from the entire movie!" Duncan admitted.

"Yeah, you would like something that has to do with crotches!" Jo said to him, smirking, as Duncan glared at her.

Heather and Alejandro raised their eyebrows.

"I don't usually ready fanfic stories!" Alejandro said.

"Yeah, me too! ESPECIALLY if it's about us!" Heather added.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, are you guys afraid to show real love for each other?" Jo asked, smiling evilly.

"Instead of bitching and argue about both of your faults!" Duncan added, smirking also.

"We don't argue!" Heather said to them.

"Yeah!" Alejandro agreed.

"You always have to copy me, don't you?! Why can't you get your own damn opinion?!" Heather asked as she noticed everyone staring at her. "Fine! We'll read the stories!"

_*One Reading Later*_

Heather and Alejandro looked surprised at what they read. When they looked at each other, they quickly turned away.

"I'm guessing they liked it!" Gwen said, smiling.

"Of course they like it!" Duncan said. "Look at their freaking blushes!"

Alejandro and Heather shot Duncan and Jo glares.

"And now, WE have to read a fanfic!?" Courtney asked.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning shouted, excited.

"Whatever!" Courtney sighed. "Let's just get this over with!"

_*Another Reading Later*_

Everyone was surprised.

"That was neat!" Gwen admitted with a smile as Lightning was laughing.

"What are you laughing about, Lightning?" Scott asked.

"Didn't you see what sha-happened to Chris?" Lightning asked as he continued to laugh.

"Oh yeah!" Scott said as himself and everyone laughed at the host's pain.

"Yeah I like Tim Burton and his works!" Gwen answered. "My favorite? I'd say... The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Why's that?" Scott asked.

"Well, I think it's a great, deep movie with greatly developed characters and more than just a couple memorable songs!" Gwen said.

"Oh, shit!" Duncan smirked.

"What?" Jo asked.

"You have to beat up Blaineley!" Lightning told her.

Jo smirked.

"Blaineley! Blaineley!" Scott said as he shooked her slightly.

"Here, let Lightning have a go at it!" Lightning said as he made a megaphone appear out of nowhere. He put it to Blaineley's ear. "WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAAH!" Blaineley shouted as she picked her head up. "What?! What do you want?!"

Jo got out of her seat, went over to Blaineley, and dragged her out of her seat.

"What?!" Blaineley asked as Jo pushed her to the floor. Jo punched her right in the face. "Ow! Why'd yo do that?!"

"That's for looking at the camera every five seconds in World Tour!" Jo said as she punched Blaineley in the face again. "Who do you think you are?! Amanda Bynes?!"

After that statement, Jo kept beating the living crap out of Blaineley. Until, she got tired of it.

"Enough, enough!" Blaineley said as she pushed Jo out of her way.

"Screw you all! If I wanted to get beaten, I would've got a less clean bar!" Blaineley yelled as she left out the door.

As she crossed the street, she didn't notice an oncoming car heading right for her.

"Aw -Censored-!" Blaineley cursed.

_*CRASH*_

Scott, Lightning, Jo, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan all watched the crash go on through the window.

"Geez!" Jo said.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Scott asked, sounding concerned.

"She'll be fine!" Courtney said.

"Yeah! Look, here comes the ambulance!" Lightning announced.

"Uh, they aren't stopping!" Heather said with no emotion.

_*CRASH*_

Their eyes all widened.

"Damn, that ambulance ran her ass over!" Duncan said.

"Should we help her?" Gwen asked.

"No!" Heather said as she moved back to the table with the rest of them following close by.

**Courtney: How do you feel about all the Duncney stories where Duncan gets you pregnant**  
**Courtney: I dare you to run around with a baby screaming its mine and Duncan's**  
**To all except Gwen Duncan and Courtney, do you prefer Duncney or Gwuncan**  
**Gwen I dare you to find and kiss Cody in front of Sierra**  
**Ale, I dare you to make your brother José a waffle**  
**Duncan, I dare you to wear a dirty diaper**  
**Heather, I dare you to dress up in a fat suit and pretend to be Owen so you must fart several times**  
**Jo, I dare you to give Scott a lap dance**  
**Courtney, I dare you to do a belly dance in front of everyone and then whisper in Chris's ear "do you want to get it on?"**  
**Duncan, I dare you to drag Dawn there for Scott**  
**I dare Duncan to sing the song Courtney sung in TDA Princess Pride and tell everyone how much you loved her**

**~Totaldramfan123**

"When Duncan gets me pregnant?! Oh, that's -Censored- great!" Courtney said while rolling her eyes.

"So, you sha-don't?" Lightning asked.

"Lightning... I was being sarcastic!" Courtney said to him.

"Really? You didn't sound like it!" Lightning said back.

"Were you just born dumb or...?" Courtney asked, ignoring Lightning's glare at her.

"No! I'm not gonna go around screaming a -Censored- toddler's mine and Duncan's! I wouldn't be caught dead doing that!" Courtney said, holding up her hands.

"It's a dare-" Alejandro tried reminding her. But, Courtney interrupted him.

"I said no! -Censored- that! Seriously!" Courtney said, stubbornly.

"Fine! You don't have to!" Jo said to her. "You suck!"

"You suck!" Courtney said back. "Don't -Censored- say I suck!"

"Nice comeback!" Jo sarcastically complimented as Courtney glared at her.

"I don't give two -Censored- about Gwen and Duncan, or what they do!" Heather said as Jo nodded.

"Me, I honestly think Duncney! Why? Well, at least Courtney would have Duncan, and Gwen would have Trent!" Alejandro explained.

"I completely agree!" Scott said to Alejandro.

"Yeah, Lightning too!" Lightning also said.

Gwen's eyes widened. "I have to kiss Cody?!"

"In front of Sierra!" Heather said, smirking. "She'll probably rip you apart one by one!"

"That I'd pay money to see!" Courtney laughed as Gwen frowned at her.

Gwen sighed deeply before leaving.

_*At Sierra's House*_

"Sierra, you're worrying about this too much!" Cody said to her.

"No I'm not!" Sierra told him as she lifted up a piece of paper. "Look, this may look like an ordinary piece of paper, right? Wrong! I found this outside!"

"So?" Cody asked, confused.

"So, I could ask Cameron to check this for fingerprints! Then, I'll know who did it!" Sierra laughed evilly.

"You okay?" Cody asked.

"Fine! Why?" Sierra asked.

Just then, Gwen entered Sierra's home.

"Gwen? Gwen!" Cody said as he relaxed on a chair with a sly smile on. "Hey, Gwen!"

Gwen walked up to him, and kissed Cody right on the lips, surprising him. Sierra gasped. After a couple of seconds, Gwen pulled away and quickly ran away.

"How dare she!" Sierra yelled. "Kissing my Boyfriend?! What a witch! You okay, Codykins? Cody?"

Sierra noticed Cody was wide-eyed and drooling as he fell of his chair.

Sierra looked annoyed. "Okay, I find out who deleted my FF stories, THEN I kill Gwen!"

_*Back At The Bar*_

Gwen ran in as she quickly closed the door.

"Worried Stalker Girl was following you?" Duncan asked, knowing the answer, as Gwen sat down.

"You know it!" Gwen answered back.

"They want me to make Jose a waffle?" Alejandro asked.

"Weird, huh?" Jo asked.

"Why would I need to make him a waffle when I could just make one appear out of the air?" Alejandro asked as he snapped his fingers. Then, a steaming hot waffle appeared on the table.

"Oh, I know why!" Jo said, smirking. "You didn't want to MAKE it for him because he's mean to you!"

"Wha? That's-That's not why! Not at all!" Alejandro said back.

"SURE it's not!" Duncan said in a playing tone as Alejandro glared at him and Jo.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at the camera. "Dude, if you are even a dude, I'm not going to wear a -Censored- diaper!"

"I can't believe this -Censored-!" Jo exclaimed.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Since when did we have the option to do this -Censored-?!" Jo asked, slitghtly irritated.

"I REALLY don't give a -Censored-! I'm not wearing a used diaper!" Duncan said, sternly.

"Whatever!" Jo moaned.

"Give me one good reason I would want to act like that gigantic tub of -Censored-?!" Heather asked no one.

"So, let me guess, you're not going to do it?" Jo asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep!" Heather simply said with a smirk.

"Of -Censored- course!" Jo said to herself.

"What's your damage? Why are you acting like this?" Duncan asked, aggravated.

"I didn't have a choice with the Brick bullshit!" Jo said.

"Well, that's because you like him!" Duncan said to her.

"Shut your -Censored- mouth for once!" Jo yelled at him.

Scott looked scared. "Jo has to do what to me?!"

"Holy -Censored-!" Jo swore. "Do I have to do this?!"

"Yes, yes you do!" Alejandro said to her.

"Yeah, of... Course!" Jo said, holding back a large amount of anger.

Scott and Jo then got up and walked to the spot in the back of the bar that they last lap dance took place.

"Ready?" Jo asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I-I guess!" Scott stuttered, nervous.

Jo then started doing a load of sexual dances and moves to Scott. He just sat on the chair, sweating.

"You okay?" Jo asked, not seeming to care.

"No it's just... Geez, is it getting hot in here? Eh Heh!" Scott nervously laughed as he faned himself. Jo slapped him across the face. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You felt something!" Jo said to him, glaring.

"S-Sorry!" Scott apologized.

"Hey, you're lucky you didn't lose any teeth!" Jo said to him as they went back to their table.

"Bro, what happened to your face?" Lightning asked, noticing a big red mark on Scott's face. As Scott was going to tell him, Jo shot him a death glare.

"Uh... Nothing h-happened!" Scott said as Jo smiled at him.

"I just -Censored- maked out with Chris! What more do you people want?!" Courtney asked.

Duncan laughed. "They REALLY want some Chris and Courtney porn!"

"I pray every night that you die horribly!" Courtney said to Duncan as she left.

_*At Chris' (Destroyed) Mansion*_

Chris layed on the floor, doing nothing of interest. He then noticed Courtney approaching him. He quickly got up.

"No! You get away! I always knew you guys were screwed up, but, I never knew that much!" Chris said to her, backing up.

Chris then tripped on a piece of his mansion, causing him to fall.

"What do you want?!" Chris asked, yelling.

Courtney then started doing the before mentioned belly dance to kiss, leaving him surprised.

"The -Censored-?!" Chris sweared as Courtney bent down to his ear.

"Do you want to get it on?" Courtney asked in a suggestive tone.

Chris was beyond surprised as his eyes widened. Courtney then left Chris to himself.

"What... The... -Censored-?!" Chris said out loud to himself as he was still trying to process what Courtney said through his mind.

_*Back At The Bar*_

Courtney walked in, shutting the door with a lot of force.

"So, how'd it-" Duncan tried asking as Courtney angrily ripped off one of Duncan's hair. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Smirking, Courtney sat back down as Jo laughed.

"Like Scott, I have no idea where that freak-girl is!" Duncan said, rubbing the pair of his hair Courtney ripped off. "Oh, come on! I have to sing the damn -Censored- to Courtney after she just attacked me?!"

"That's -Censored- right! Now, sing, bitch!" Courtney ordered, smirking evilly.

"Ugh -Censored- me!" Duncan moaned in annoyance. "I have no idea what the Hell the lyrics to the song even was!"

"Well, if you can't remember, then just say what you loved about Courtney!" Alejandro said as Courtney smirked at Duncan.

Duncan sighed. "I liked Courtney... Because... She was my opposite! She was everything I wasn't! So, I guess that's why I liked her! Wait, didn't I already answer this question?!"

"And now, you did for a second time!" Courtney smirked at him as Duncan wheezed in anger.

**The main focus of it is Courtney and Gwen discussing their broken friendship in a therapy session with Dawn. The weird catch is that it has to happen while all 3 girls are fully nude and relaxing in a hot-spring. But the dare also forces Jo to patrol an area and clock any perverts that try sneaking a peak, so at least that won't be an issue.**

**~SargentEpsilon**

Gwen and Courtney looked modified.

"Do it nude?!" Courtney asked.

"Ha Ha! At least I won't have to do it nude!" Jo laughed.

"Lord knows we wouldn't want to see you nude, Jo!" Alejandro said as Jo glared at him.

"Wait a minute! We don't know where Dawn is exactly!" Gwen stated the obvious.

"I do!" Courtney announced.

"What?!" Gwen asked. "Why haven't you told us?!"

"You assholes never asked!" Courtney yelled at her.

"Okay then!" Gwen said as she turned to Scott. "Once we're done with our dare, we'll bring Dawn over!"

"Could... Could you not?" Scott asked.

"Wha? Why not?" Gwen asked, confused.

"First, I thought I wanted to reunite with Dawn! But now, I just want her to be far away from me as possible! So she wouldn't see me!" Scott said, full of despair.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

Scott nodded. "I'm positive!"

"Okay, if that's what you want!" Gwen said as she, Courtney, and Jo all left for the Moon Child.

*At Dawn's House*

The girl herself, Dawn, was meditating on her couch when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hm?" Dawn said as she opened one eye. She then got up and answered her door. She was surprised to see the three there.

"Oh, greetings, all!" Dawn greeted them.

"Hi, Dawn!" Courtney said with no emotion.

"Look, Dawn's the name?" Gwen asked.

"Indeed!" Dawn said back.

"Well, we're here to discuss our broken friendship! And, we thought you would be the perfect person to help!" Gwen said to her.

"Oh, of course I can help!" Dawn said with a smile.

"Well... Great!" Gwen said.

"Yeah, fan-Censored-tastic!" Courtney said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have a hot tub?" Gwen asked as Dawn's eyebrow raised up. "You know, to talk!"

"Yes, I do! That would be perfect!" Dawn said. "Come in, come in! I'll lead you to it!"

Dawn then led the three other girls to her hot tub, which was in her backyard.

"This is -Censored- stupid already!" Jo said to herself.

"Please, help yourself to my bathroom!" Dawn said as she pointed to her house. Courtney and Gwen went to her place to change.

"Aren't you suppose to go witht them, too?" Jo asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no! Not at all!" Dawn said as she undressed right near Jo.

"AAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE -CENSORED-?!" Jo yelled, covering her eyes.

"I think the human body is a beautiful thing to show!" Dawn said turned the tub on, and put herself in it. The water completely covered Dawn's private parts.

"Yeah, but, that doesn't mean you have to -Censored- flash me!" Jo said to her.

"My apologies!" Dawn apologized to Jo.

Just then, Courtney and Gwen walked out of the bathroom, both wearing their swim suits.

"You guys were wearing your bathing suits?" Jo asked.

"Your not?" Courtney asked her.

Jo squinted her eyes. "You are alright, Courtney!"

Gwen and Courtney then put themselves in Dawn's hot tub, pulling off their swim wear when they were fully in the water.

"Now, let's start from the top!" Dawn said. "When did you guys first start seeing a dark cloud rise above your friendship?"

"I think as soon as Duncan was let back in the game!" Gwen said.

"Oh Hell no!" Courtney said to Gwen. "You had your little addiction to him WAY before his return!"

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Gwen tried apologizing again.

"Please, let us continue!" Dawn said as Courtney calmed down. "Gwen, did you think kissing Duncan was the right thing to do?"

"Of course not! I didn't want to hurt Courtney! I just... I gave into my stupid temptation!" Gwen admitted.

"Were you thinking of Courtney when you did that?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, of course!" Gwen answered. "I hated myself for kissing him! But..."

"But what?!" Courtney asked her. "You just did it, didn't you?! Huh?! You didn't care! YOU DIDN'T! STOP LYING!"

Courtney began to cry.

"HOW-HOW COULD YOU?! HOW?! ANSWER ME!" Courtney cried.

"I... I don't know what to say! I'm... I'm sorry!" Gwen said to her.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR APOLOGY, YOU FAKE!" Courtney yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Courtney..." Dawn called her.

"WHAT?!" Courtney asked.

"Perhaps it is not Gwen's fault!" Dawn said to her. "Maybe it was yours?"

"Mine?!" Courtney angrily asked. "I did nothing wrong!"

"We're you too persistent with Duncan?" Dawn asked.

"No, I-I wasn't!" Courtney stuttered.

"Did you make him do things he didn't want to?" Dawn asked again.

"Well... I mean..." Courtney said as she thought back to World Tour.

"Did you, as they say, 'nag' him?" Dawn asked, yet again.

Courtney then realized something as more multiple tears rolled down her face. "Oh my God... It-It was my fault he cheated on me! I... I was a horrible girlfriend! I'm... I'm a horrible person..."

"Damn, this -Censored- is good!" Jo said as she was watching the dilemma go down.

"No you're not!" Gwen said to Courtney. "You're not a horrible person! You just wanted to make him perfect! But, nobody can be perfect no matter how hard you try!"

"You're right, Gwen!" Courtney said as she shot her a smile. "I'm... I'm sorry for everything I've done!"

"I'm sorry, too!" Gwen said as she and Courtney shared a hug.

"Two naked girls hugging each other!" Jo said before turning to the camera. "If you have a soul, don't jerk off to this!"

"I think my work here is done!" Dawn said.

After all that, Dawn, Courtney, and Gwen changed back into their clothes.

"Thanks for helping us, Dawn!" Gwen said.

"Yeah... Thanks!" Courtney said as she gave Gwen a friendly smile.

"Anytime!" Dawn said.

"But, there's one more thing I want you to do!" Courtney said to her.

"Oh, then, what would that be?" Dawn asked

_*Back At The Bar*_

"And, that's how Lightning scored his very first touchdown!" Lightning explained.

"That story gets more interesting the more times you tell it!" Duncan said, sarcastic.

"Lightning knows, right?" Lightning asked as Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Scott!" Jo called out to him as she, Courtney, and Gwen blocked something or someone.

"Yeah?" Scott said, getting up from his seat.

"Look who we brought!" Courtney said as the three moved, revealing Dawn.

Scott's eyes widened. "D-Dawn...!"

"Oh, Umm... Hello, Scott!" Dawn nervously greeted him as she turned around. "I thought you said you needed a friend who had a problem?"

"Trust me, he does have a problem!" Jo said to her as Dawn looked back at Scott.

"Shouldn't you guys get a room?" Heather asked, smirking.

"Yeah!" Jo said as she pushed Scott and Dawn into another room in the bar. "Have fun in there!"

* * *

Scott and Dawn looked at each other, both trying to find words to say.

"Uh... Hi..." Scott greeted her.

"Hello, Scott!" Dawn said.

"Listen, I want to talk!" Scott said to her.

"About what?" Dawn asked.

"About what I did on the island!" Scott said. "I'm... I'm very sorry about what I did to you! Framing you and having you eliminated! It was wrong, so very wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Why...?" Dawn asked.

"Wha?" Scott said.

"Why did you do what you did?" Dawn asked, staring at the floor.

"I... I wanted to win! That's all I wanted to do! I now know that winning doesn't mean anything if you hurt people!" Scott admitted.

"You should've..." Dawn whispered. "You should've thought about that on the island!"

Scott sighed. "I know I should've-I'm an idiot! A complete and total idiot!"

There was silence.

"Look." Scott said, catching Dawn's attention. "I don't expect you to forgive me!"

"I know!" Dawn said. "But, after what had happened, I'm not sure if I can forgive you, or even trust you!"

"Dawn..." Scott said.

"I'm sorry, Scott. But... You did what you did! Your actions are permanent! Now, you will have to reflect on them! Goodbye, Scott!" Dawn said as she ran out of the room, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

She left Scott alone. No one by his side, but his tears rolling down his face.

* * *

The villians noticed Dawn running out of the room, tears in her eyes.

_*A Couple Minutes Later*_

Scott slowly walked out of the room, and back to the table.

"Didn't go so good, huh?" Duncan asked, with hints of pity.

"No, it... It didn't work..." Scott said back, hanging his head in shame.

"Have you been crying?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah... M-Maybe a little..." Scott admitted.

"Lightning's sorry, bro!" Lightning said as he wrapped an arm around him. "Look on the sha-bright side! At least Creepy Girl's not one of those angry chicks!"

"What do you mean?" Heather asked him.

"Well, just sha-think about it!" Lightning said. "Most girls act all dramatic and stuff when crap like this happens! It's like the natural order of things!"

Everyone looked at Lightning.

"Dude, you did not just say that!" Heather said to him.

"Your gonna get death threats on your phone, now!" Jo said as she made an imaginary phone with her fingers. "You stupid over-achieveing -Censored-, I'm gonna kill you! DAH, ARE YOU ON YOUR SHA-PERIOD?!"

Lightning laughed really hard as he also made an imaginary phone. "You protein bastard, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep! Sounds like you got some sha-sand in your vagina! I DON'T HAVE SAND IN MY VAGINA!"

"D... Dakota!" Jo said as Lightning laughed even harder.

"Oh Dakota, get that your sand out of your vagina!" Lightning said to his imaginary phone.

"Oh my God!" Jo laughed as she buried herself in her hands.

"Then we could sha-talk later, by!" Lightning laughed as he hanged up his imaginary phone. "So... Umm..."

Jo then started digging an imaginary tunnel from a fake shovel as she went under the table. "I'm not coming back up! You guys can say up there with Jockstrap!"

"Lightning's sorry, everyone and Dakota! He didn't mean it!" Lightning apologized, holding in laughter. "Oh, God! Where's Lightning's ski boots-Ah Ha Ha Ha Haaaaaa!"

* * *

At Scott's Trailer House, he looked at the cast picture Chris let them had. He looked at Dawn-no, staring. Her voice rattled in his head.

_"But's it's full of negative energy!"_

_"You weren't held enough as a child!"_

_"Jo?! Or, the guy who shot kitchen rats with his Pappy!?"_

_"I urge to rise up against the soulless, psychopathic scoundrel hiding among you!"_

_"Goodbye, Scott!"_

"Goodbye... Dawn..." Scott said to himself as he threw the picture in his garbage. A fateful decision, never to be forgotten in the present.

* * *

**And, scene!**

**So, yeah! Dawn not taking Scott back or even forgiving him! Why did I make this choice? Well, since my stories almost always have Dawn forgiving Scott, I thought it would be different if I changed it up! Besides, I don't want to be predictable!**

**But yes, that is it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! If you are not pleased with my decisions I've made, my apologies!**

**And, like I said the last time, I love all you guys who reviewed, and sent in their questions and dares! You guys are still awesome!**

**Bye, and, I love you all!**

**And remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**


	5. That's Alot Of Nuts

**In Case Any of You Are Wondering, I Put This Story On A Temporary Hiatus! Why? Well, I Had Alot Of Ideas For My New Story _Total Drama Supremacy_, And I Wanted That Story To Be My Main Focus! But, Through The Days, I Remembered The Great Times I've Had With This Story And You Guys! So, What The Heck! I'm Gonna Give You The Chapter You Waited For! I Hope This Makes Up For The Lost Time! Oh And Don't Worry! I Plan To Continue This Story And _Total Drama Supremacy_ As Well!**

**As Always, Please Private Message Me Your Dares/Questions! That Is All! So, Let's Sha-Start!**

* * *

Dare And Ask The Villains - (5)

* * *

_-Setting: At A Bar Called, "The Slaughtered Gun"-_

* * *

"Are we rolling?" Jo asked someone from off-screen.

"Yep!" The person responded back.

"Good!" Jo said, turning to face the camera. She cleared her throat. "I f*cking hate Duncan! Everything he does is pure and utter shit! There is f*cking nothing good about him! F*ck him, seriously!"

"Amen!" Courtney praised Jo's statement.

After Jo finished her rant, Duncan laughed almost uncontrollably. "Oh God! Ha Ha!"

"What the f*ck?" Heather asked, slightly irritated.

"This f*cking asshole cheated in a race!" Jo yelled, pointing at a laughing Duncan.

"Guys, we were having a race, and I yelled, _Jo look, Brick_! And, she actually fell for it!" Duncan explained, laughing some more.

"Oh, that is bullshit, you f*cking liar!" Jo yelled some more at him.

"Are you serious?" Alejandro asked Duncan.

Duncan nodded. "One hundred percent!"

"Ha Ha Ha!" Jo fake laughed. "You know, there's a bag of dicks here especially for you!"

"You keep a bag of dicks just laying around?" Duncan asked, raising his unibrow.

"No, it was mailed here for you!" Jo told him. "It has your name on it!" **[1]**

"Uh-huh! Sure!" Duncan said, sarcastic.

"F*cking hate you!" Jo told him.

**Scott, I dare you to find Dawn and make her stay for this chapter and next chapter. Same for Jo, but she will be finding Brick**

**~total drama rocks**

"Oh, oh, oh!" Scott cried. "Why?! I poured my heart out to her last week, just for her too step on it! I can't face her again!"

"Chill out!" Heather said to him, rolling her eyes. "It's not like you have to go out with her!"

"You know, I'm getting real tired of this shit!" Jo swore. "Why Brick?! Is it because I talked to him on the island?! What, I can't f*cking talk to anyone?!"

"That's how the beloved fans work!" Alejandro said, smiling.

Jo crossed her arms. "Yeah... Well... F*ck!"

"Here, I'll call Dawn!" Gwen offered, pulling out her phone. She dialed the Moon Child's number. "Hello? Hi, Dawn! Yeah, it's Gwen! Could your come over! Yeah... Yeah, the bar! Okay, thanks!"

Gwen hanged up her phone.

"W-What did she say?" Scott asked nervous.

Gwen put her phone back in her pocket. "She said she'd be here in just a-"

"Greetings!" Dawn greeted all of them, popping out from under the table, coming in between Scott and Lightning.

"-Second..." Gwen finished her sentence, surprised.

"How'd you...?" Heather asked, confused.

"How'd I what?" Dawn asked.

"You know what I mean!" Heather yelled. "You just came the Hell outta nowhere!"

"That's what Creepy Girl does!" Lightning explained. "She's sha-magic!"

"But..." Heather still wondered.

"She does this appearing out of nowhere shit alot!" Jo explained. "Get use to it!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

"So, what's new Creepy Girl?" Lightning asked.

"Hmm?" Dawn asked. "Oh, nothing much! But, your aura feels strange today, Lightning!"

"What?" Lightning asked, confused. "Girl, Lightning doesn't feel strange! Lightning feels fine!"

"Your aura states otherwise!" Dawn told him.

"Man, Lightning can't do nothing in this bar!" Lightning exclaimed, smacking his head on the table. **[2]**

Scott and Dawn exchanged normal glances.

"Scott..." Dawn greeted.

"Dawn..." Scott greeted.

"Wow, tension already!" Duncan said as Dawn looked at him.

"Oh my! Your aura is such a black color!" Dawn shrieked.

"Pardon?" Duncan asked with no emotion.

"It's seem so sad and hurt!" Dawn explained. "Are you sad because Jo chewed you up and spit you out?"

Dawn's explanation made Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Lightning, and Jo laugh hard. Dawn seemed to be confused at their laughter.

Duncan blushed awkwardly. "Freak!"

"Lightning will call the Army Dude!" Lightning said, referencing Brick. He pulled out his phone and dialed Brick's number. "Sha-Hello? Brick? Yeah, it's the Lightning! Well, Lightning was wondering if you wanted to come to our bar! Yep... Yep... Uh-Huh... Sha-sweet then!"

"What did he say?" Jo asked, hoping he was busy.

"He said he'll be here any minute!" Lightning explained.

"F*ck!" Jo sweared.

* * *

_*Six Minutes Later*_

* * *

"Brick McArthur, reporting for duty!" Brick announced himself as he entered the bar. "Good evening! How are you all doing this fine night?"

"Can it!" Jo said to him. "Just sit your ass down!"

Brick shrugged. "Yes, ma'm!"

Brick sat down next to Jo and Gwen.

"So, what do you guys do here?" Brick asked.

"The story's called, _Dare And Ask The Villians_! What do you think?!" Heather asked, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry!" Brick apologized, not aware of Heather's sarcasm. "Let me just say now, that, it's truly an honor to be with all you brave men and woman here!"

"Cut the crap!" Duncan told him, rolling his eyes like Heather. "No one talks like that, dude!"

"Men in training do!" Brick told him.

"Please! The only school you went to was for f*cking fashion!" Heather told him, smirking evilly.

Brick blushed. "You saw that?"

"We all saw it, Mi Amigo!" Alejandro said to him.

"Just think about it!" Jo told everyone. "He could have spent his share of the money on anything! Anything! What does he spend it on? F*cking fashion school! Yeah, that's not queer at all!"

Brick's lip quivered. "How could you say that, Jo?"

Jo rolled her eyes. Yet, somewhere deep inside her, she felt kinda guilty for what she said.

"Jo, please do not spread the negative energy!" Dawn begged her. "There's already so much!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jo yelled at her.

"And thus, the new Alejandro and Heather relationship began!" Duncan announced, smirking. This caused Alejandro, Heather, and Jo to glare at him. Brick just blushed awkwardly.

**Heather and Alejandro: Sing This Is How We Will End It!**

**Lightning: Go to Chris' destroyed house and feed The lion (use whatever as food)**

**Jo: Watch My Little Pony for 5 hours**

**Duncan: Go shave the lion that Lightning just fed**

**Gwen and Courtney: BOTH OF YOU! Lap dance Scott**

**Scott: kiss Jo like you MEAN IT**

**Everyone: Play Slender**

**Everyone: Play multiplayer slendytubbies**

**~jayne'z star**

Heather moaned in annoyance. "Come on! I already sung this crap once! Isn't that enough?!"

"Well, guess what?! Now, you're singing it again!" Duncan said to her.

Alejandro shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine singing this! Especially in the season where our love sprung high!"

"Yeah, of course you are!" Heather said to him, blushing slightly. "You're not the one who was trapped underneath a damn boulder!"

"Just shut up and do it!" Jo said to Heather, sternly.

Heather gave one last glare to Jo and Duncan.

* * *

**_Alejandro:_**

_I left..._  
_Bridgette stuck to a pole._  
_Robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul._  
_Made even Courtney lose control._  
_Now, I'm going to leave you..._  
_...wedged up in a hole._  
_This is how we will end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_Your bill must be paid!_

**_Heather:_**

___Ooooooh!_  
_Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig._  
_Help me out, and I'll be your human drill-rig._

**___Alejandro:_**

_____You think I'm gonna fall for that?!_  
_Ain't a tea party..._  
_... it's combat!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_Your bill must be paid!_

**_____Heather:_**

_______Ooooooh!_  
_I'm wedged in a hole! This isn't right!_  
_If I'm goin' down, make a fair fight!_  
_It's beneath you-ou, to abandon a girl in a ditch!_  
_Offer me my dignity; I haven't got a stiiiiiiiitch!_  
Please, Alejandro. You and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen!  
Is this how you wanna win it - because I got jammed into a pit by a stupid rock?  
Is that the victory you want!?

_____**Alejandro:** ________(sadly)_

_______I left..._  
_Bridgette stuck to a pole._  
_Robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul._  
_Made even Courtney lose control._  
_But I can't leave you..._  
_...wedged in a hole._  
_This is not how we'll end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is not how we'll end it._  
_But there's a bill to be paid!_

* * *

Everyone clapped for them as they took their seats. All except, Courtney.

"You're a dick, you know that?!" Courtney said to Alejandro. "I still can't believe I let someone who was turned into a robot get farther than me!"

"Sorry!" Alejandro said to her, shrugging. "I never meant to hurt you, but sometimes, you gotta do things you know are wrong!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Yeah, uh-huh! F*ck you!"

Alejandro seemed surprised at Courtney's sudden rage. Duncan noticed this, and shot him a look that just spelled out, _'Now You Know How I Feel.'_

"You want Lightning to go feed Chris' pet?" Lightning asked. "Sha-Bam! Lightning was born to perform this dare!"

"So, what're you using as food?" Scott asked.

"What else? Lightning's using his trusty protein!" Lightning explained, smiling, as he pulled out his jar of protein.

"Uh, Amigo, I'm not so sure that's the wisest decision!" Alejandro said to him.

"Yes, indeed!" Dawn agreed. "The little Angel won't respond well with that!"

"Sha-Please! The Lightning knows what to do! Sha-Bam!" Lightning told them as he grabbed and squeezed his crotch, right before leaving.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that protein is cocaine!" Jo said as mostly everyone nodded.

* * *

_*At Chris' (Still Destroyed) Mansion*_

* * *

Lightning walked up to a large pile of multiple broken accessories, and assumed it was where Chris use to live. He then saw the Sadistic Host, hiding behind a piece of furniture, looking the other way. Lightning walked up to him, and put his hand on Chris' shoulder. "Yo, Chris!"

Chris jumped as he turned around. He then noticed it was Lightning, and quickly cooled down, glaring at the Over-Achiever.

"Oh, it's just you, Lightning! What do you want?" Chris asked. "Come to destroy more things I own?! Even though you brats practically ruined everything I had!"

"No, not that!" Lightning said. "Do you know where that Lion is?"

"The Lion?! Why the Hell would you..." Chris asked himself as he grew a devilish smirk. "The Lion? Oh sure, it's over there! Have fun!"

Chris pointed over to pile of garbage, where the lion was taking a nap.

"Sweet!" Lightning said as he ran over to it. "Thanks, Chris!"

"No, thank you! Heh Heh-Aha Ha Ha!" Chris laughed evilly. "What a f*cking idiot!"

Lightning quietly tip-toed over to the beast. He slowly, ever so slowly, opened its mouth. He then pulled out his jar of protein, and sprinkled some of it in the animal's mouth.

As almost instantly, the lion's eyes shot open. They seemed to turn from red to green, then back to red. It's teeth became more sharp, and its claw grew wider like daggers.

Lightning stepped back, until he was next to Chris. The Host laughed and laughed, until Lightning elbowed him. Their eyes both widened.

The lion, who was just a zoo animal, evolved into a psychotic, mauling machine.

"Well... Lightning's gone!" Lightning said as he ran away, leaving a surprised Chris behind.

_"RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!"_ The lion roared with all its might. The creature's yell was so strong that it ripped Chris' shirt clean off. **[3]**

"Sweet Mother of God! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chris yelled as he ran away with the Lion almost inches away from catching him.

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Lightning slowly walked into the bar, and back to his seat. His eyes staring into space.

"So, what happened?" Gwen asked.

"Lightning doesn't even know!" Lightning said back as Gwen looked confused.

"They want me to watch-What?!" Jo asked, yelling.

"Oh Good God!" Duncan laughed, turning to Jo. "She-Male watching My Little pony! Then, after, you'll probably become the maximum Brony!"

"I'm a girl, you ass!" Jo yelled at him, clearly annoyed.

"Are you positive you don't have a dick?" Duncan asked, with hints of sarcasm and seriousness.

Completely enraged by Duncan's question, Jo slowly reached over to Duncan, grabbed him by the collar of his neck-brace, and headbutt him. This attack was so strong that Duncan fell to the ground, and under the table.

"You got something else to say, ass-wipe?!" Jo asked, smirking, as Courtney, and Heather laughed at his pain.

"Ouch..." Duncan silently moaned in pain as he got up from the floor, and sat back down at his seat. He rubbed the red mark he got on his forehead.

"Aw, bro, you got a large red mark from Jo!" Lightning pointed out the obvious.

"Thank you Captain f*cking Obvious!" Duncan said as Lightning frowned at him.

"So, are you gonna do the dare, ma'am?" Brick asked Jo.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Why the f*ck not! If it'll shut you up!"

"Affirmative, it will!" Brick said, saluting her.

"Yeah, whatever!" Jo said back.

Lightning then turned the giant TV onto _The Hub_.

"You aren't ashamed you know what channel it's on?" Jo asked Lightning.

"Well, Lightning does watch this show from time to time!" Lightning admitted as everyone gasped. "What?"

"Well then, I guess Lightning's a Brony!" Duncan announced as almost everyone laughed.

"Just leave for the love of God!" Jo said as everyone left for the other room.

* * *

_TV: Next on The Hub - My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!_

Jo exhaled. "Here we go!"

_*Five Hours Later*_

* * *

"Jo? Your five hours are up! Are you alright?" Alejandro asked.

"No, I got sexually assaulted-What do you think?!" Jo sarcastically asked as everyone came in and sat back down at their original seats.

"So, how was the show? Great?" Courtney asked, smirking.

Jo shrugged. "It was... Well... It..."

"Oh-Ha Ha Ha!" Duncan laughed. "You liked it?! You actually liked it?! Aha-Ha Ha!"

Jo glared intensely at Duncan as he flinched in his seat.

"Don't hurt me!" Duncan said as he covered his body with his hands. This made everyone laugh _(Except Brick, Gwen, Scott, and Dawn)._

"No, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Jo asked, stopping from her laughter. "I think the lion's gonna do a number on you!"

"What're you talking about?" Duncan asked as Jo and Courtney smirked evilly at him. "Oh, the damn dare! F*ck!"

Then, a shaver appeared from the air, and landed on the table. Duncan hesitately grabbed it, and proceeded to walk out of the bar.

"Good luck!" Gwen wished him.

"Yeah, you're gonna need it!" Heather also yelled after him as Gwen frowned at her.

* * *

_*At Chris' Destroyed Mansion*_

* * *

Duncan noticed Chris wasn't around his Mansion. "Chris? Man, you here?"

Then, as if on time, Chris appeared to him. "Duncan? Oh, thank goodness! Hey, Lion! Kill him, not me!"

Chris pushed Duncan right into the Lion's face.

"Holy crap!" Duncan said, surprised at the Lion's appearance. The animal then picked up Duncan, punched him in the face, and threw him into a pile of junk.

"Nothing like getting a front row seat!" Chris said as he pulled an almost broken chair out from the garbage. He then sat down on it, and enjoyed the fight.

"Look, just stand still, and let me shave you!" Duncan tried talking to the Lion. But, the animal was so blood thirsty that it blew fire from its mouth, right to Duncan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Duncan screamed from pain. After the fire stopped, Duncan appeared to be all black and charred. His eyes were the only thing not burnt. "F*ck, that hurt! Dammit!"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Chris laughed at Duncan's pain. "Cool! It's like a battle of freak vs. Freak! Ha Ha!"

Unfortunately for Chris, the Lion was apparently done with Duncan as it wanted some Host blood.

"Dammit! F*ck-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chris screamed as, this time, he didn't even have a chance to run as the Lion pounced on him. Chris was now entirely in the Lion's mouth, as his feet were the only things sticking out of the animal's mouth.

"Stand still!" Duncan yelled, pissed off, as he threw the shaver at the Lion. The shaver did a perfect cut right between the Lion's eyes.

_"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARR!"_ The Lion roared as it spit out Chris.

"Yeah, f*ck this, I'm out!" Duncan said as he ran away from the beast.

"Ugh, yuck!" Chris whined as he was covered in Lion saliva. But, before Chris could do anything else, the Lion ate him again. His feet stuck out, again. "I hate those stupid kids, so damn much!"

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Duncan walked in, came close to Lightning, and slapped him on the back of the head. He then sat down.

"Sha-Ouch!" Lightning said, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?!"

"You gave that damn animal your stupid powder!" Duncan yelled at him. "It almost killed me!"

_"Dammit! So close!"_ Courtney said in her thoughts. "Wait... Lapdance Scott?!"

Gwen, Courtney, and Scott's eyes all widened. Scott started to sweat.

Courtney groaned in annoyance. "As much as I hate this, let's just get this crap over with!"

"Yeah, you said it!" Gwen agreed as the three went to the back of the bar. Scott sat down as Gwen and Courtney towered over him.

"This is gonna suck!" Courtney said to herself, out loud. The two then started doing sexual dances and moves right to Scott.

Scott's eyes slowly widened one by one as he began to sweat at a very fast speed. Courtney noticed this as she immediately stopped.

"You perv!" Courtney yelled at him.

"What?" Scott asked as he stood up. Gwen also stopped.

"You were liking this, weren't you?!" Courtney asked him.

"Hey, I can't help my needs!" Scott told her.

"You can't help your-What?!" Courtney asked, ready to attack him.

"Uh-Nothing!" Scott said as the three sat back down at their seats with the rest of the villians. "Huh? You want me to kiss Jo?!"

Duncan laughed. "Aha-Ha Ha! Like you mean it, too! Ha Ha!"

Jo groaned in utter annoyance. "These f*cking dares! They keep getting worse and worse for me!"

"And better and better for us!" Duncan laughed.

Jo glared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to get the living shit beaten out of you?!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "No, thank you, ma'am!"

"That's my line, Cadet!" Brick said to Duncan.

Jo and Scott stood up from their seats, and faced each other.

"Pretend it's Dawn, Scott!" Duncan yelled as Dawn and Scott blushed.

Then, Jo and Scott locked lips. Each of them trying to kiss each other passionately, without trying to vomit.

_"It's nice to see Scott going after other girls! It's just nice to see him continuing his life!"_ Dawn said in her thoughts.

_"I thought Jo liked me?!"_ Brick said in his thoughts, invisible tears in his eyes.

"I love you..." Jo whispered to Scott.

Scott eyes widened as he pulled apart their kiss. "What? What did you say?"

"Uh... Olive Juice!" Jo panicked.

"Olive Juice?" Scott questioned her, unsure.

"Olive juice you too!" Jo said as the two sat back down. **[4]**

"What's Slender?" Lightning asked the group.

"I've heard it's a video game where you just practically do nothing..." Gwen answered.

"Sounds fun!" Heather said, rolling her eyes.

"I also heard you need a computer to play it!" Gwen informed them.

As if on que, a computer appeared out of the air, and landed with a loud thud, on the table.

"Well, that part's accomplished!" Brick announced.

"So, who wants to play it?" Scott asked.

Lightning raised his hand. "Oh-Oh! Lightning wants to play it!"

"You know, you don't have to raise your hand like we're in school again!" Jo informed him, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, the Lightning does what the Lightning does!" Lightning said as he grabbed the computer and the keyboard that came with it. "Let's sha-Do this!"

_The title name, Slender_, _appeared on a title card that was black, white, and a bit grey._

"Wow, that's some creative coloring!" Duncan said, sarcastic.

_Then, the game brought the player Lightning was playing as, to a woods in the middle of the night._

"Wait... This is set in... The dark?!" Brick asked, scared. Jo rolled her eyes at this.

"Get over your pathetic fear, bitch!" Jo said as she slapped Brick on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Brick whined.

_Lightning then made his player walk._ "So, what happens in this game?"

"You're suppose to wonder around this woods, looking for eight pages." Gwen explained.

"That sounds Muy riveting!" Alejandro commented, sarcastic.

_Minutes later, Lightning had already collected seven pages._

"This is, like, the most boringest piece of shit ever!" Heather complained.

"Oh my! I sense a darkened aura!" Dawn shrieked.

"Sha-Wha?" Lightning asked as he made his player turn around. There was a man with no face, wearing a black suit, just standing there. "SHA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What the f*ck is that?!" Scott asked, surprised and frightened.

"Lightning doesn't know!" Lightning said back.

"Holy shit!" Jo laughed. "Lightning screams like a bitch!"

"Is he still there?" Courtney asked.

_Lightning hesitantly turned his player around halfway. But then, everyone heard static. The SlenderMan had caught Lightning's character._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lightning screamed, like a two-year old girl, as he pulled away his hands from the keyboard.

_Then, the entire computer screen went black. Everyone stared in pure shock at the Game Over screen._

"So... Umm..." Lightning stuttered, holding back fear. "... Lightning doesn't want to play that anymore...!"

With Lightning's comment said, everyone laughed.

"Slendytubbies?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. **[5]**

"Please, for the love of protein, don't let it be like Slender!" Lightning prayed.

"I heard it's more terrifying than Slender!" Gwen said to Lightning.

"Aw, sha-Shit!" Lightning cussed.

"I think I know the perfect person to play Slendytubbies!" Jo said, smirking evilly, as she looked at Brick. Eventually, everyone was looking at him.

Brick scanned his eyes back and forth. "What? You guys want me to play something that I'm afraid of?!"

"Yep!" Heather smirked. "Pretty much!"

Brick inhaled and exhaled, puffing his chest in and out. "Okay, I'll try to fight my fear! But, no promises!"

Lightning then pushed the computer and the keyboard to Brick.

_They opened the game. It was a black screen that read,_ _SlendyTubbies_. _On the bottom corner, there was one of the Teletubies. Its corpse being lit on fire._

"Okay, so, what-" Brick tried asking.

_Something interrupted Brick's question. It sounded like The Teletubies theme, being mixed and sounding demonic. Brick's eyes widened, as mostly everyone else's did too._

"No, no, no, no! I can't do this!" Brick said, waving his hands. "No, no!"

"You have no choice, BrickHouse!" Jo told him, smirking.

"Ma'am, did you hear the opening?!" Brick asked. "I almost peed my pants... Again..."

"The best way to overcome your fear is to face it!" Dawn pointed her finger in the air.

Brick swallowed his pride. "Alright... I'll try..."

_Brick clicked on,_ _Single Player_. _He had three options. One was in day, dusk, and pitch dark._

"Go on the darkest setting!" Jo told him.

"Aw-Man!" Brick said, sweating, as he chose Pitch Black.

_As soon as Brick chose the option of the day, the words_, _Collect All Ten Teletubby Custards_, _showed up on the screen._

"Alright, here we go!" Brick said, out loud.

_After a couple of minutes, Brick collected only two custards._

"Dude, you suck!" Duncan said to him. "You only collected two!"

"It's a wide-open area!" Brick said to him. "I can't-"

_Just then, a picture of a blue Teletubby appeared on the screen for just a split second. It had soulless black eyes, and a semi-realistic looking mouth._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Brick screamed as loud as he could. Then, he punched the computer screen so had that his fist went right through it. **[6]**

This caused almost everyone to laugh to the point of tears in their eyes.

"Oh, crap! Not again!" Brick said as he wet his pants.

This caused even more laughter.

Brick blushed from embarrassment. "I'll be right back!"

Brick then ran into the Men's bathroom to change.

"Son of a bitch! That was great!" Duncan laughed.

"What a priceless reaction!" Lightning laughed.

"Yeah, even more girlier then yours!" Jo said to Lightning, causing even more laughter. Lightning frowned at Jo.

At that moment, Brick walked out of the bathroom, wearing his shorts inside out. "That was the worst experience I ever had! Ever!"

"Yeah, but, it was f*cking funny as shit for us!" Duncan laughed as Brick frowned at him, similar to what Lightning did to Jo.

**-Scott, I think it's great that you apologized to Dawn, but she isn't the only one you did horrible things to, so I dare you to apologize to Mike.**

**-Alejandro, I dare you to kick Chris in the shin, and play a clarinet right next to Chris' ear.**

**-Gwen I dare you to read "Rise of the Planet of the Nine" by RedEyedWarrior, aloud to everyone in the room.**

**-Lightning, I dare you to give Chris an atomic wedgie.**

**-Heather, I dare you to eat a bucket of jalapenos, and wash it down with a bottle of hot-sauce.**

**-Courtney, I dare you to flirt with Chris, ask him out on a date, and then give him your phone number on a lit stick of dynamite.**

**-Duncan, I dare you to put a plunger on your head, and allow Jo to use you as a human plunger to unclog all the toilets.**

**~Helmet 798**

"Oh!" Scott sighed. "Does anyone have Mike's number?"

"Lightning does!" Lightning exclaimed, pulling out his phone in the blink of an eye.

"Do you have, like everyone's number?" Heather rolled her eyes.

Lightning gave her a derpy smile. "What?"

"Nevermind!" Heather murmured to herself.

The Over-Achiever dialed Mike's number. "Hello, Freaky Kid? Yeah, Lightning here! Say, can you come down to our bar? Someone's got something that want to say! Really? Sha-Sweet then! Sha-Bye Bye!" Lightning hung up the phone.

"So?" Gwen rolled her hand, hoping for an answer.

"That Mike kid said he'd be here in a minute!" Lightning explained.

"Crap...!" Scott whispered to himself.

* * *

_*Nine Minutes Later*_

* * *

Mike carefully walked in the bar as he slowly closed the door.

"Evening, Cadet!" Brick saluted him.

"Uh, hi Brick!" Mike waved. "So, why'd you guys call me here?"

"We wanna have a political debate!" Duncan rolled his eyes. "Nerd!"

"Duncan!" Gwen shouted, pinching her boyfriend in the arm.

"Ah!" Duncan screamed as he grabbed the spot. "What was that for?!"

"I thought we talked about this!" Gwen spoke. "You know, being nice!"

"I don't do nice!" Duncan raised his eyebrow at her. "Remember?"

"Just please do it!" Gwen semi-begged. "For me!"

Duncan exhaled, right before turning back to Mike. "Hi, Mikey! How have you been doing?" Duncan turned to Gwen. "Better?"

Gwen chuckled. "Somewhat!"

Mike shrugged. "I've been doing good! Great with Zoey!"

Scott sighed deeply. "Mike, could I talk to you somewhere that's not here?"

"Uh-okay!" Mike shrugged. "Sure, Scott!"

The Personality Boy followed the RedHead to another room.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about, Scott?" Mike asked, curious.

Scott ran his hand through his red hair. "Look... I know what I did on the island was wrong! It was selfish and... I'm sorry!"

Mike looked surprised. "Yeah, that-That's all right! I-I forgive you!"

"Really?" Scott also looked surprised.

"Yeah!" Mike shrugged. "Also, I kinda owe you! If you didn't hit me in the head with that random club, I probably wouldn't have defeated my personalities! Or even started a relationship with Zoey!"

"You're... You're thanking me...?" Scott was in pure shock.

"I guess so!" Mike said, patting Scott on the shoulder. "Thanks, dude!"

With that said, Mike left the room, leaving a shocked and surprised Scott behind.

* * *

Mike walked out of the bar, hands in his pockets.

Later, Scott walked out of the room, a confused look on his face. He took his seat.

"So, how did it go?" Alejandro asked him.

Scott put his hand on his forehead. "I don't know-I'm totally confused!"

Alejandro could only shrug towards the rest of them.

"You know what you have to do, dude?" Duncan smirked at Alejandro. "To Chris?"

A clarinet appeared on the table. Alejandro took hold of it, grinning maliciously. "Yes, I indeed do!"

Alejandro then left.

* * *

_*At Chris' Destroyed Mansion*_

* * *

Chris tried fixing his hair, but, since it was practically covered in Lion Salvia, it wasn't going so well. "Dammit! This will take me weeks to fix!"

Alejandro slowly crept behind the Host.

Then, Chris eventually heard footsteps behind him.

"What the-" Chris turned himself around. But, before he could say anything else, Alejandro kicked him in the shin. "DAGH What's wrong with-"

Before Chris could finish his insult, Alejandro blew as hard as he could into the instrument, resulting in it to sound horrible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY EARS!" Chris yelled in pain, grabbing his said body part. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"What's wrong with me?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not the one who is constantly hungry for teenager's blood!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Chris yelled.

Alejandro shrugged. As he walked away, he threw the clarinet to the ground, causing the nose part to bounce up, and hit Chris right in the balls.

"AGH! WHAAAAAA!" Chris shouted as he fell to the floor, and clutched his privates.

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Alejandro returned, taking his seat.

"So, what happened?" Heather smirked. "Don't save any details for us!"

Alejandro chuckled. "I kicked his shin in, played the clarinet in his ear, and casually walked away! And, to add insult to injury, the instrument gave him a good, hard smack right to his unmentionables!"

Everyone laughed at Chris McLean's pain.

"Even though I do not provoke violence..." Dawn slowly smiled. "I do think that's pretty funny!"

"_Rise Of The Planet Nine?_" Gwen raised an eyebrow. **[7]**

"And it's a FanFiction story..." Alejandro spoke. "Oh... That sounds... Excruciating!"

"Men, and women, I'm afraid we have no choice!" Brick stood up in his seat. "Let's get this started!"

"Sit down, Brickhouse!" Jo said, pulling Brick back down to his seat.

Then, a FanFiction story appeared in front of Gwen, who took it in her hands with hesitation.

Gwen cleared her throat before reading. _"Trent was relaxing in his bed, having achieved his daily intake of nine o-orgasms! After the ninth orgasm, he sighed happily!"_

Everyone looked disgusted.

"Wow!" Jo made a face of disgust. "The first line!"

Alejandro buried his hands into his face. "What are we reading?!"

Gwen continued to read on. _"Then his phone began to rang! It had a strange ringtone; which was a recording of Trent saying the word 'nine' in a different speaking voice nine times! The recording lasts nine seconds too! After Trent heard the word 'nine' nine times, he picked it up!_

"Ah-Ha Ha Ha!" Duncan laughed. "What the Hell?!"

"Wow!" Heather checked her nails. "Who knew Trent's obsession with nine was a fetish! Did you know, Gwen?"

Gwen growled in anger at Heather, but kept reading the story anyway. "_Hello?" Trent said. "Hey Trent," Courtney spoke. "Listen, I want to sue Chris and the show again because even though I have plenty of money, I want more! Want to come with?""Yeah sure, why not?" Trent answered back. "I sure could use some extra cash to fund my new religious movement. I'll go read the contract to see if there's any clause we could use to kill Chris."_

"A Religious movement?" Dawn looked surprised. "Oh my!"

"You know, I am a Christian, and just reading this makes me feel like that butter donkey, Owen!" Alejandro cringed.

"You feel fat?" Lightning looked confused.

"No, I feel disgusting! Dirty! Like I haven't taken a shower or anything that involves me getting my body washed!" Alejandro listed.

"Gee, it's like you have a list!" Jo rolled her eyes.

"Who says I don't?" Alejandro shrugged, smirking.

"That's not me!" Courtney shouted. "I wouldn't want anything to do with that guitar playing loser!"

"We get it, drama queen!" Duncan rolled his eyes. "You don't like him!"

"You shut up!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Could we f*cking stop reading this?!" Scott requested.

"That's fine with me!" Gwen through the FanFiction story over her shoulder.

"Lightning has to give Chris an atomic wedgie!" Lightning smirked. "Sha-Bam!"

Lightning then left.

* * *

_*At Chris' Destroyed Mansion*_

* * *

Chris laid in a broken chair. He had pieces of ice on his crotch to soothe the pain someone inflicted on him.

"Ow... Ow... Ow!" Chris moaned in pain.

Chris then noticed Lightning was walking towards him. Chris fell out of the chair, trying to get away from him.

"Get away from me, Lightning!" Chris stepped away from him. "Get away!"

"Hey, it's all right, man!" Lightning slowly walked over to Chris, and put his arm around his shoulder. "Lightning won't hurt you!"

Then, Lightning reached down to Chris' adult boxers, and pulled it over his face, to his forehead. "Sha-Lightning!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-GHAAAAAAAAAH!" Chris shouted in pain. "You bastard!"

"Sha-bye Bye now!" Lightning gently waved as he skipped away from Chris.

_"Why can't these teens just let what I did go!?"_ Chris said to himself. "Ow! My as feels like it's been raped... Again!"

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Lightning enthusiastically slammed the door shut, and took his seat.

"Judging from how you shut the door, it went well?" Scott asked, knowing the answer.

"Heck yeah!" Lightning answered. "It was awesome! The Lightning striked again!"

"They want me eat jalapeño... And wash it down with hot sauce...!" Heather looked surprised.

"Oh man!" Duncan laughed. "This guy's a genius!"

Just then, a bucket full of the said food appeared right in front of Heather, along with the hot sauce.

"Enjoy!" Gwen smirked, causing Duncan to laugh more.

"Shut it!" Heather yelled to her.

Then, to get the process over and done with, she swallowed the bucket of jalapeño.

A couple of minutes later, she grabbed her throat, gasping for air. She quickly chugged the bottle of sauce.

"Wow!" Duncan's eyes widened. "I'm fairly impressed!"

"So am I!" Gwen agreed.

Then, Heather's mouth shot open with flames.

"Oh good Lord!" Alejandro shrieked. "She needs a substance! Something to clear her throat!"

"Drink the beer!" Duncan simply said.

"No, _idiota_, alcohol's flammable!" Alejandro told him. "For the love of everything holy, someone give her something!"

Dawn held out a clear glass of water. "Here, this might help!"

Heather quickly grabbed the water, and drank it all in one gulp.

Alejandro grabbed his heart in relief.

"Thank you!" Heather whispered to herself.

"It was nothing!" Dawn smiled.

"Wait, where'd you get that water from?" Scott asked.

"I have my sources!" Dawn grinned.

"Ugh!" Courtney groaned. "What's with all these Chris and me dares?!"

"They know just how to get under your skin!" Jo pointed at Brick. "I'm talking from experience!"

"Hey!" Brick shouted, offended.

"Fine!" Courtney got up from her seat. "I'll be right back!"

Courtney then left.

* * *

_*At Chris' Destroyed Mansion*_

* * *

Chris examined his boxers. They were stretched out, making them seem gigantic. "Just my luck!" Chris rolled his eyes.

The Sadistic Host then noticed Courtney walking towards him. "No, Courtney! Stop! I'm tired of all this bullshit abuse!"

"What? I just wanna talk to you!" Courtney smiled suggestively.

"W-What?" Chris asked.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you look confused!" Courtney kept that same smile on.

Chris backed away from her slowly. "Uh... Courtney... I'm starting to feel uncomfortable here...!"

"Why?" Courtney asked. "I feel just fine! Hey, you wanna got out?"

"Do I wanna-What?!" Chris' eyes widened.

"Here's my number!" Courtney handed him a little piece of paper, blocking something bigger. "Call me!"

Courtney then walked away from a surprised Chris.

"Wow! No wonder I tortured those teens! They're f*cking crazy!" Chris said to himself.

He then noticed something strange. He ripped off the little piece of paper, and found out it was on a stick of dynamite. "Oh, that sneaky son of a bi-"

_*BOOM*_

Chris appeared highly injured from the explosion as his whole body was burned to a crisp. "...Ow..." He managed to choke out.

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Courtney entered the bar, closed the door, and sat back down.

Duncan smirked at her. "So, did-"

"Not a damn word!" Courtney pointed a finger at The Rocker.

Duncan was actually surprised at Courtney's action. "Okay, okay!"

Courtney smiled smugly. "Good!"

"Oh, my dares seems fantastic!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm fine with it!" Jo shrugged, smirking.

"Yeah, of course you are!" Duncan glared at her.

Then, a plunger appeared, landing on Duncan's head. "My God, this is gonna suck hard!"

"Let's get going!" Jo smirked as the two left for the bathroom.

* * *

_*In The Bar's Bathroom*_

* * *

Duncan and Jo stared at the dirty-looking toilet in front of them.

"Oh God!" Duncan covered his mouth. "This f*cking sucks!"

"Just suck it up and shut the f*ck up!" Jo rolled her eyes.

"Ugh-F*ck me!" Duncan murmured to himself.

Duncan then awkwardly put himself in the toilet, and let Jo begin to unclog it with his body.

This process repeated over... And over... And over... And over...

"Dah!" Duncan gasped for air. "Do you mind letting me breath for five f*cking seconds?!"

"Sorry!" Jo apologized.

"Wait a minute, did you just apologize?" Duncan smirked. "To me?"

Jo frowned as she dunked Duncan back in the filthy toilet water. "You just had to ruin my only act of kindness, didn't you?!"

* * *

_*Twenty Minutes Later* (Yeah, It took That Long -.-)_

* * *

The two walked out of the bathroom. Duncan had a death glare on as Jo smiled proudly. They both sat back down.

"You really stink!" Courtney smirked at Duncan.

"Gee, I wonder why!" Duncan rolled his eyes. "I was just, you know, being used to clean up shit!"

"It was fun!" Jo grinned. "Hearing him bitch and moan!"

Duncan glared at Jo. "Oh my God, F*ck you!"

Jo laughed to herself.

**I dare Jo to go on an entire date with Brick, and she was to wear a advanced black suit and got to a fancy restaurant**

**I want Duncan to give Noah a lap dance**

**I want Alejandro and Heather to do the Romeo and Juliet balcony scene**

**I want Gwen and Duncan to do "the tango Maureen" from Rent and say Courtney instead of Maureen! They also have to do the tango**

**I dare Lightning to dress up in a tutu and perform ballet with Heather**

**I want Heather and Alejandro to sing "the point of no return" from Phantom of the Opera**

**~Tea-and-Glasses**

"No way am I going on a date with Cadet Pissy here!" Jo jerked her thumb at Brick.

"W-Why not, Jo?" Brick sheepishly asked as everyone smirked at him and Jo. "What are you guys staring at?"

"So, you wanna go out with Jo?" Heather smirked evilly.

"Well, I mean-" Brick nervously rubbed the back of his neck. But, he was cut off when Jo placed her hand over his mouth.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Jo said. She turned her attention to Brick. "Too many hits to the head from the Academy eh, Brick-For-Brains?!"

Brick slowly nodded as Jo released her hand from him.

"But wait! Both your auras are _Bright Pink_!" Dawn said to Brick and Jo.

"So?" Lightning shrugged. "What does that mean, Creepy Girl?"

"It means, their souls are full of _love, affection, and purity_!" Dawn explained. "As well as _compassion_!"

Everyone laughed at Dawn's explanation of Jo and Brick's aura.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked, seeming confused. "Why is everyone laughing?"

"Why do you honestly think, Freak Girl?!" Jo yelled, an invisible blush appearing on her face.

Brick also had a blush, though he didn't say anything. Jo turned to the Cadet, an angry look in her eyes.

"This is your fault!" Jo yelled at him. "You're gonna get it!"

"What did I do, ma'am?" Brick asked.

"What do you mean, _what did I do, ma'am?!_" Jo mocked Brick's stern voice. "If you just said _no, you didn't have a crush on me,_ then maybe we wouldn't have gotten ridiculed!" Jo stood up in her seat. "So next time, maybe you should keep your pathetic feelings to yourself, and shut your mouth for once! Got that, Cadet?!" She sat back down.

Everyone stopped laughing, and looked genuinely surprised at Jo's outburst.

"Wow!" Duncan commented. "Damn!"

Gwen slightly nudged Duncan's chest. "Shut up!"

"I apologize!" Brick said to Jo. "You're right, I should've know better! I'm sorry for that lack of knowledge!"

Jo exhaled slowly, feeling... _Bad_ for what she said? "It's... Fine, I guess," She shrugged. "I shouldn't have... Yelled... I guess... So... I'm... _I'm sorry, too_..." She murmured ever so softly.

Brick's face lightened up as he gave her a salute. "That's quite all right, ma'am!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Jo said with no emotion as Brick smiled at her.

"What the Sha-f*ck was that shit?!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Way to ruin the moment, man!" Duncan said, sarcastic, as Lightning frowned at him.

"Yeah, it was a moment, uh-huh!" Jo rolled her eyes. "Have fun lapdancing your Nerd!"

"What?" Duncan raised his unibrow.

"You have to lapdance Noah, bro!" Lightning reminded him. "That's the dare!"

Duncan's eyes widened out of shock. "Oh, no! No way!"

"Oh, weren't it you who said,_ it's a dare, you have to_?!" Jo smirked at him.

"Wait, wasn't it Alejandro who said that?" Lightning pointed at Alejandro.

"I'm pretty positive me _and_ Duncan said it!" Alejandro answered Lightning's question.

"Shut it Meat Head, I'm trying to make a point!" Jo yelled at the Over-Achiever, causing him to huff and fold his arms.

"Aw, come on!" Duncan pleaded. "This is downright gay!"

"Doesn't matter!" Heather grinned. She then turned her attention to Lightning. "You, Peanut Brain, call Noah!"

"Lightning's on it!" Lightning pulled out his phone, and dialed the Bookworm's number, also ignoring Heather's name for him.

"Ugh!" Duncan moaned in annoyance. "You all make me sick!"

"Who cares what you think about us?!" Heather rolled her eyes.

Lightning hung up his phone. "Nerdy Kid said, _he'll be over_!"

"Great!" Duncan said, sarcastic. "Fantastic!"

* * *

_*Four Minutes Later*_

* * *

Noah casually walked in the bar, and examined the table he was appointed at. _"Haven't I been here enough times?"_ He asked himself. He then walked over to the table.

"Oh my!" Dawn shrieked. "Such a _Dark_ colored aura you have!"

"Uh... What?" Noah questioned her.

"I read auras!" Dawn admitted. "Your's is so hate-filled! You only use your sarcastic personality to not get picked on by others, no?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Noah rolled his eyes. "So, not that I love having my soul searched, but why am I here exactly?"

"Just shut up, and follow me!" Duncan ordered as he walked to the back of the bar.

Noah shrugged, right before following him. "Whatever!"

* * *

The Badboy Rocker led the Sarcastic Bookworm to another table.

"Sit down!" Duncan pointed to the seat.

"Might I ask why?" Noah asked. "Or is that too complicated for you to answer?"

"Sit down, geek!" Duncan yelled.

Noah slightly jumped, right before awkwardly sitting himself down. "What are we doing?" He asked.

Duncan sighed deeply before performing several sexual dance moves in front of Noah.

Almost imminently, Noah's eyes widened. His facial expression gave a look of disgust and surprise.

"Uh... What in the living Hell are you doing?!" Noah asked, trying to get away from Duncan.

"What? I thought you liked men!" Duncan smirked. "Weren't you trying to get to _first base_ with Cody?"

A blush appeared on Noah's face as he pouted. "That was several seasons ago! Get over it!"

* * *

Noah then eventually got out of Duncan's dances and his chair as he rushed towards the door. "You all need psychological help!"

"Your aura states otherwise!" Dawn said. "It speaks of ways you would never openly admit to!"

Noah rolled his eyes. _"Auras! As if that's a real thing instructed into the mind!"_ He then left.

Duncan sat back down at his original seat.

"So, did you like it?" Heather grinned.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "As if!"

"Your aura says that you _liked spending lost time with him_!" Dawn said, causing countless laughs.

"Can you stop it with that aura reading junk?!" Duncan shouted. "It's pissing me off!"

Dawn simply chuckled. "You sound like my Father!"

Everyone's eyes widened as Dawn looked confused at their surprised expressions.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked the group, thinking if she said anything _offensive._

"Ouch!" Lightning commented. "That was a bit... Dark!"

"Well I, for one, love _Romeo and Juliet_!" Alejandro changed the subject.

"As do I!" Dawn agreed. "I very much enjoy how Shakespeare describes love as a beautiful thing, yet can cause a bit of controversy and tragedy!"

"Lightning's sorry, but do you have any idea of what they're talkin' about?" Lightning asked Brick, who shrugged.

"And, what an honor it is to perform its most famous act with the one I hold dearest!" Alejandro exclaimed, taking hold of Heather's hand.

"Yeah, well... I guess it won't suck to bad...!" Heather said, looking the opposite of Alejandro to hide her blush. This proved pointless as Alejandro noticed her flattered blush, as he gave her his usual calm smile.

* * *

**_Heather:_**

_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my  
love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

_Okay, seriously, who talks like this?!_

**_Alejandro:_**

_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

_That is how people of this age talked, Mi Angel! Do not stop now, you are doing so good!_

**_Heather:_**

_Fine!_

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:  
Thouh art thyself, though not a Montague!  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other  
part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name.  
What's in a name? That  
which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo  
would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name  
And for that name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself._

**_Alejandro:_**

_You are doing a fantastic job at translating!_

_I take thee at thy word!  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo!_

**_Heather:_**

_Yeah, whatever!_

_What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,  
So stumblest on my counsel?_

_Could we stop doing this? I'm getting annoyed at pronouncing these words wrong!_

**_Alejandro:_**

_All right then! If you wish! Let me just finish my line!_

_By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an  
enemy to thee!  
Had I it written, I would tear the word!_

* * *

Everyone clapped for the couple's performance as the two sat back down.

"What did they just do?" Lightning asked.

"The performed the _balcony scene_!" Scott answered Lightning's question. "From _Romeo and Juliet_, dude!"

"Romeo and Juliet?" Lightning seemed stumped. "What's that?"

"You don't know the _William Shakespeare's_ production of _Romeo and Juliet_?" Alejandro asked, seeming sem-suspicious.

Lightning shook his head. "Nope!"

"Seriously?" Duncan asked, thinking he was joking.

"Nu-Uh!" Lightning shook his head again.

"Your school hasn't ever read the book?" Scott asked him. "Or even watched the movie?"

"Nothing!" Lightning answered. "All the books Lightning's school has ever read are about this guy who falls in love with a girl! They also end up dying!"

Everyone looked at Lightning, some seeming surprised, some seeming mildly annoyed.

"Lightning... That _is Romeo and Juliet_, man!" Scott said.

"Really?" Lightning's eyebrows went up. "Huh! Well, what do you know!"

"Lightning..." Jo held up _two_ of her fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Toaster?" Lightning answered, causing more stares.

"_Inculto!_" Alejandro whispered to himself.

"The Hell is the _Tango Maureen_?" Duncan asked no one in particular.

"It's from a musical called _Rent_!" Scott answered. "It was one of the singing numbers!"

"And, instead of _Maureen_, we have to say _Courtney_?" Gwen said. "Wow!"

"That's fine if _you_ say it!" Courtney smiled at Gwen.

Gwen smiled back at her as Courtney turned _her_ smile into a glare at Duncan.

"You'll lose respect from me if _you_ say it!" Courtney glared at him, causing Gwen's smile to fade.

Duncan kept a bored look. "Yes, 'cause losing respect from you will defiantly hurt me!"

Courtney then threw her beer can at Duncan, hitting him right at his forehead. "Ah!" He screamed, grabbing his forehead.

"That will!" Courtney smirked, causing Jo, Heather, Alejandro, and Lightning to laugh.

Duncan didn't say anything back at Courtney, though he shot her a scowl.

* * *

**_Gwen:_**

_The samples won't delay but the cable-_

**_Duncan:_**

_There's another way! Say something - Anything!_

**_Gwen:_**

_Test - One, two, three-_

**_Duncan:_**

_Anything but that!_

_**Gwen:**_

_This is weird!_

**_Duncan:_**

_It's weird!_

_**Gwen:**_

_Very wierd!_

_**Duncan:**_

_F*cking weird!_

_**Gwen:**_

_I'm so mad that I don't know what to do! Fighting with microphones! Freezing down to my bones! And to top it all off, I'm with you!_

**_Duncan:_**

_Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?_

**_Gwen:_**

_As a matter of fact-_

_**Duncan:**_

_Honey, I know this act! It's called the "Tango Courtney!" The "Tango Courtney!" It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round! As she keeps you dangling!_

_**Gwen:**_

_You're wrong!_

_**Duncan:**_

_You're heart, she is mangling!_

**_Gwen:_**

_It's different with me!_

**_Duncan:_**

_'Cause her cold eyes can burn! Yet, you yearn and you churn and rebound!_

**_Gwen:_**

_I think I know what you mean!_

**_Both:_**

_The Tango Courtney!_

**_Duncan:_**

_Has she ever pouted her lips? And called you "Pookie"?_

**_Gwen:_**

_Never!_

**_Duncan:_**

_Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?_

**_Gwen:_**

_This is spooky! Did you swoon when she walked through the door?_

**_Duncan:_**

_Every time - So be cautious!_

**_Gwen:_**

_Did she moon over other boys-?_

**_Duncan:_**

_More than moon!_

**_Gwen:_**

_I'm getting nauseous!_

_... (Mostly Them Doing The Tango At This Part)..._

**_Duncan:_**

_Where'd you learn to tango?_

**_Gwen:_**

_With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's! And you?_

**_Duncan:_**

_With Nanetter Himmelfarb The Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center!_

_... (More Tango)..._

**_Duncan:_**

_It's hard to do this backwards!_

**_Gwen:_**

_You should try it in boots!_

___... (More Tango)..._

**_Gwen:_**

_She cheated!_

**_Duncan:_**

_She cheated!_

**_Gwen:_**

_C-Courtney cheated?_

**_Duncan:_**

_F*cking cheated!_

**_Gwen:_**

_In defeat, I should give up right now!_

**_Duncan:_**

_Gotta look on your bright side with all your might!_

**_Gwen:_**

_I'd fall for her still anyhow?_

**_Both:_**

_When you're dancing her dance! You don't stand a chance! Her grip of romance makes you fall!_

**_Duncan:_**

_So you think, might as well..._

**_Gwen:_**

_...Dance a tango to Hell?_

**_Both:_**

_"At least I'll have tangoed at all"! The "Tango Courtney"! Gotta dance 'til your diva is through! You pretend to believe her 'cause in the end, you can't leave her! But the end it will come! Still you have to play dumb! 'Til you're glum and you burn! And turn blue!_

**_Duncan:_**

_Why do we love when she's mean?_

**_Gwen:_**

_And she can be obscene! My C-Courtney?_

**_Both:_**

_The Tango Courtney!_

* * *

Everyone clapped for the couple as Gwen and Duncan sat back down at their seats.

Courtney was the only one who didn't clap as she looked angry beyond belief. "Those accusations about me are wrong! Besides, cheating is for losers! Like you, Duncan!" She yelled.

"Clam down!" Duncan rolled his eyes. "Those were just the stupid lyrics to the song!"

"Yeah!" Gwen agreed. "Nothing in that song said about you was true!"

"Thank you, Gwen!" Courtney thanked her. She turned her attention to Duncan. "F*ck you, Duncan!"

Duncan, again, rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

"But Lightning can't dance!" Lightning blurted out, referring to his _dare_. "And, if Lightning could dance, Lightning sure as heck wouldn't do it in a girly tutu!"

"Your aura says that you _practice ballet in front of your mirror_!" Dawn stated. "It also says that you _wear the traditional pink clothing of the dance!"_

Dawn's reading of Lightning's aura made everyone laugh.

"Why you gotta do that to the Lightning?!" Lightning grabbed Dawn by her shoulders, and lightly shook her.

"Hey, dude, you're not doing it alone!" Duncan smirked, jerking his thumb at Heather.

"Oh-no!" Lightning cried. "That makes this dare even worse for the Lightning!"

"Why's that?" Heather asked, squinting her eyes at him.

"That's 'cause, if the Lightning loses, Lightning loses to a girl!" Lightning shouted, a visible vain appearing on his neck. "And, that's not the way Lightning would like to Sha-loose! Sha-Sha-SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone's eyes widened from astonishment as Lightning wiped the drool from his mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" Alejandro asked. "Honestly!"

"There are so many things wrong with his brain, it would take too long to count!" Jo answered.

"Hey, Lightning's right here!" Lightning pointed to himself.

"I could care less!" Jo rolled her eyes. "Now, you just get in the bathroom, get changed, and complete your stupid dare already!"

"But, Lightning! Doesn't! Wanna!" Lightning pouted.

"I don't care!" Jo yelled. "Just go, and stop your bitching!"

"Ah-Ha Ha!" Duncan laughed. "Wow! It's like a married couple!"

"So, basically like Alejandro and Heather in a couple of years!" Courtney smirked, ignoring Heather and Alejandro's glower at her.

"All right, fine!" Lightning finally gave in. "Lightning will do the dare!"

"Heather!" Alejandro turned his attention to his girlfriend. "How do you feel on this dare?"

"I really don't care!" Heather rolled her eyes.

"All right then!" Alejandro closed his hands together. "It is settled!"

Heather and Lightning both left to their bathrooms to change.

* * *

_*Ten Minutes Later*_

* * *

Before Lightning was done, Heather exited the girl's bathroom, wearing her ballerina costume she wore in _Not Quite Famous_.

"You look stunning as always!" Alejandro complimented her.

Just as Heather was going to say something back, Courtney interrupted.

"Stop kissing ass!" Courtney rolled her eyes.

Just then, Lightning exited the boy's bathroom, wearing the same costume Heather was. Except, parts of the sleeves were ripped slightly, and the leg warmers were completely ripped to shreds.

"The Lightning feels naked!" Lightning lied as he heard someone _wolf-whistling_ at him. "Who's whistling? Hey, Heather, does this make Lightning's butt look fat?"

"No, your butt makes your butt look fat!" Heather answered, sarcasm in her voice. "Could we get this over with?!"

Lightning shrugged. "Yeah, let's do this!"

"Okay, follow what I do, and try not to suck too bad!" Heather told him, as Lightning nodded.

Heather then kicked her left leg in the air, balanced herself on her toes, and jumped a number of feet to the right.

Lightning scratched his head, right before giving a thumps up. "Lightning's totally got this, sister!"

Lightning then tried to do the first action Heather did. But, since Lightning's costume was far too tight on him, it ripped off, revealing Lightning's ... unmentionables.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone shouted, covering their eyes.

"Heh Heh Heh!" Lightning laughed nervously, covering his sack, as he moved back into the bathroom.

"Dawn, I thought you said Lightning practiced in front of his mirror!" Scott said.

"Huh?" Dawn remembered. "Oh, yes, I did!"

"Then, why did he suck?!" Courtney asked.

"Well, I did say _he practiced_; though I never said _he mastered it_!" Dawn added.

"Whatever! I'm going back to change!" Heather walked back into the girl's bathroom.

Then, Lightning exited the bathroom _(wearing his normal appeal)_ as he sat down.

"So, you wanna explain what the f*ck just happened?!" Jo shouted.

"Well, Lightning's ballerina suit didn't fit Lightning all that good!" Lightning played with his fingers, nervously.

"We you wearing your size?" Brick asked.

Lightning thought for a minute. "Oh... No... Lightning didn't... Heh Heh..."

Courtney then slapped Lightning across the face.

"Ouch!" Lightning rubbed the red mark on his face. "What was that for, Courtney?!"

"You're welcome!" Courtney said.

Then, Heather exited the girl's bathroom _(wearing her normal appeal)_ as she sat down.

"We will never talk about what we all just saw here, agreed!" Heather asked everyone as they all nodded for _yes._

"Another one of my favourite masterpieces of animation!" Alejandro said, referring to his and Heather's _dare._

"You like _Phantom Of The Opera_?" Scott asked.

Alejandro nodded. "_Si_! It is like this person knows me! Ready to complete this dare, _Mi Amor_?"

"Whatever! As if there's anything better to do!" Heather rolled her eyes.

* * *

**_Alejandro:_**

_You have come here_  
_in pursuit of_  
_your deepest urge,_  
_in pursuit of_  
_that wish,_  
_which till now_  
_has been silent,_  
_silent . . ._

_I have brought you,_  
_that our passions_  
_may fuse and merge -_  
_in your mind_  
_you've already_  
_succumbed to me_  
_dropped all defences_  
_completely succumbed to me -_  
_now you are here with me:_  
_no second thoughts,_  
_you've decided,_  
_decided . . ._

_Past the point_  
_of no return -_  
_no backward glances:_  
_our games of make believe_  
_are at an end . . ._  
_Past all thought_  
_of "if" or "when" -_  
_no use resisting:_  
_abandon thought,_  
_and let the dream_  
_descend . . ._

_What raging fire_  
_shall flood the soul?_  
_What rich desire_  
_unlocks its door?_  
_What sweet seduction_  
_lies before_  
_us . . .?_

_Past the point_  
_of no return,_  
_the final threshold -_  
_what warm,_  
_unspoken secrets_  
_will we learn?_  
_Beyond the point_  
_of no return . . ._

**_Heather:_**

_You have brought me_  
_to that moment_  
_where words run dry,_  
_to that moment_  
_where speech_  
_disappears_  
_into silence,_  
_silence . . ._

_I have come here,_  
_hardly knowing_  
_the reason why . . ._  
_In my mind,_  
_I've already_  
_imagined our_  
_bodies entwining_  
_defenseless and silent -_  
_and now I am_  
_here with you:_  
_no second thoughts,_

_I've decided,_  
_decided . . ._

_Past the point_  
_of no return -_  
_no going back now:_  
_our passion-play_  
_has now, at last,_  
_begun . . ._  
_Past all thought_  
_of right or wrong -_  
_one final question:_  
_how long should we_  
_two wait, before_  
_we're one . . .?_

_When will the blood_  
_begin to race_  
_the sleeping bud_  
_burst into bloom?_  
_When will the flames,_  
_at last, consume_  
_us . . .?_

**_BOTH:_**

_Past the point_  
_of no return_  
_the final threshold -_  
_the bridge_  
_is crossed, so stand_  
_and watch it burn . . ._  
_We've passed the point_  
_of no return . . ._

* * *

Everyone clapped for Heather and Alejandro's singing as the two sat back down.

"Such a wonderful written piece of literature, wouldn't you agree?" Alejandro gave his calm smile to the group.

"Shut up, man!" Duncan looked irritated. "No one gives a rat's ass!"

Duncan's statement made Alejandro roll his eyes.

**Alejandro - Set a lie detector that shocks you, _if you don't tell the truth_, on Duncan who will have to wear it for the rest of the chapter!**  
**Duncan - Who do you think is hotter? Courtney or Gwen? **  
**Heather - Do you have a crush on SpongeBob?**  
**Gwen - Call Lindsay and have a logical conversation on speaker phone!**

**~dustthewindontuesdays**

"Well, Duncan!" Alejandro faced him. "Do you know how to put on the said device? Or will you need my assistance?"

"Pfft - Yeah right!" Duncan scoffed. "I don't need your help with something a kid can do!"

Alejandro shrugged. "Okay, as you wish!"

Just then, a lie detector appeared out of thin air, and landed on the table near Duncan.

"Watch this!" Duncan smirked, trying to put on the lie detector.

But, as it would seem, Duncan was struggling to put it on as he didn't know how.

Alejandro chuckled. "Are you sure you do not need my help?"

"Positive!" Duncan spat out, still trying to put on the detector. "F*cking thing!"

"Would you like my help now?" Alejandro asked, smiling.

Duncan gave Alejandro a board look, obviously hiding his rage. "Sure! Fine - Whatever!"

Alejandro then got up from his seat, and approached Duncan.

And, as it would seem like a second, Alejandro put the lie detector on Duncan; without so much as even trying.

"Something a kid can do, huh?" Jo laughed, mocking Duncan.

Duncan didn't say anything back; although he glared at Jo.

"So, Duncan!" Heather smirked. "Who do you think is hotter? Gwen, _the pale-skinned freak of nature_, or Courtney, _little miss C.I.T bitch_?"

"You know we're right here!" Gwen scowled at Heather. "Or did you, by any chance, miss that?!"

"Nope! I noticed!" Heather smiled in a proud manner, causing Gwen and Courtney to roll their eyes.

"Come on! Of course I'm gonna pick Gwen!" Duncan said. "I am dating her!"

Then, the lie detector gave a good shock to Duncan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... Ow!"

Everyone gasped. But, it was mostly Gwen who felt most surprised.

"Duncan!" Gwen shouted, standing up from her seat.

"Hey, I-I didn't mean it! This stupid thing must be busted or something!" Duncan tried telling her.

Then, the detector sent another shock to Duncan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I sincerely doubt the detector is '_busted'_, Amigo!" Alejandro air quoted when saying _busted_.

"Shut up, Ale!" Duncan ordered, raising a fist. "Before I make you!"

Then, the detector sent another shock at Duncan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That wasn't even a f*cking lie!"

Then, the detector _again_ sent another shock at Duncan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Piece of shit!"

"So, what's up, Duncan?!" Gwen asked, seeming enraged.

"Okay, look! While I _may _think Courtney is _a bit_ hotter..." Duncan swallowed his pride. "This is gonna sound really lame, but... Gwen... You're the one I... Love!"

Gwen's pissed-off expression began to downgrade just a bit as she sat back down.

"Now look... I know I'm not all that good at compliments... And you sure _as Hell_ won't hear me say this often... But... I love you, Gwen! And, I would... Kill myself before even letting the thought of killing you cross my mind..." Duncan spoke, _in love terms_ as best he could.

Gwen smiled sincerely at her boyfriend as little tears appeared in her eyes. "You're... You're detector's not shocking you..."

Duncan returned the smile to her. "I know, babe!"

Gwen and Duncan then shared a hug, then a passionate kiss.

Lightning and Brick both sniffled as the two wiped a tear from their eyes.

"That was... Beautiful, Duncan!" Lightning cried.

"Yeah... I agree!" Brick _also_ cried.

"Yeah, whatever!" Duncan commented. "Just don't go spilling this too other people, okay!"

Lightning and Brick nodded for _yes_.

"Do I have a crush on an annnoying sponge?!" Heather exclaimed, changing the subject. "Uh - No! One; I'm dating Alejandro! Two; Spongebob's not real! And three; Spongebob's a cartoon! He's not real!"

"But... Aren't we cartoons?" Lightning asked the group, confused.

"Well..." Heather thought, before immediately changing her expression into a scowl. "You know what?! Shut up, Lightning!"

"So, you wouldn't want SpongeBob?" Scott asked.

"No!" Heather repeated. "Never!"

* * *

_(Somewhere In Bikini Bottom)_

"Ah darnit!" Spongebob Squarepants said. "I knew she didn't want me!"

"Hey, it's all right, buddy!" Patrick Star patted Spongebob's back as a means for comfort.

* * *

"So, does anyone have Lindsay's number?" Gwen asked her group. "I don't!"

"Lightning does!" Lightning pulled out his phone, and dialed the _Blonde's_ number.

"Ah - Ha Ha Ha!" Duncan laughed. "Dude's got like everyone's number!"

_Lindsay (Other Line): Hello? Is this Tyler?_

Lightning handed his phone to Gwen.

"Hey, Lindsay!" Gwen greeted her. "Not, it's not Tyler! It's me, Gwen! Remember? From _Total Drama_?"

_Lindsay (Other line): Gwokk? Oh, hi, Gwokk! Long see, no time!_

"Long - What?" Gwen seemed confused.

_Lindsay (Other Line): I haven't seen you since... What was it? Total Drama All-Snacks?_

"No, Lindsay! It was _Total Drama All-Stars_!" Gwen corrected her.

_Lindsay (Other Line): Wait, how did you know that? Aren't you the Pizza guy?_

"Huh? What?" Gwen seemed even more confused.

_Lindsay (Other Line): Wait... Is this Tyler? Tyler? Tyler?_

"Yeah, I'll just go now, Lindsay!" Gwen said.

_Lindsay (Other line): Okay! If you want! Bye, Tyler!_

Gwen hanged up the phone, and gave it back to Lightning.

"Head hurts, huh?" Duncan smirked.

"Well, I don't wanna sound mean here, but... Yeah, it kinda does!" Gwen rubbed her temples.

**Gwen: I dare you to shave your head**  
**Duncan: Did you and Courtney ever get intimate?**  
**Courtney: If Duncan said _yes_ to the question, were you his first?**  
**Alejandro: Call Sadie, and kiss her with passion **  
**Jo: Get a knife and go to Chris - Kill his turtle**  
**Heather: Sing your favorite childhood song**  
**Gwen: Why are you Goth?**  
**Scott: Sing _'Felt Good on my lips' by_ Tim McGraw.**

**~candydrop227**

"I have to shave my hair?!" Gwen seemed surprised as she put her hands on her hair.

"Yeah, join the club!" Heather rolled her eyes. "You know, you weren't the only one that had to have their hair shaved off!"

Alejandro shrugged. "My hair completely disintegrated when it was burnt by the wretched lava! Thank the Lord it grew back!"

"Half of my hair was violently ripped off when I was mauled..." Scott added. "... By the stupid shark - I'll kill it! - Er - Sorry..."

"Sorry!" Gwen apologized to the three as a shaver appeared out of the air, and landed on the table.

Gwen hesitantly picked it up, and swallowed nervously. "Well... Here it goes...!"

She then got up from her seat, and headed to the girl's bathroom.

Duncan stared at Gwen leaving, before getting himself up.

"And just where do you think you're going?!" Heather asked him.

"None of your damn business!" Duncan answered. "Look, I'll be right back!"

Duncan then left for the boy's bathroom.

* * *

_*Twenty Eight Minutes Later*_

* * *

Gwen walked out of the girl's bathroom, with a completely bald head. She had a sheepish look on her face as she sat down.

"Damn!" Jo said. "It looks like you have _Leukemia_!"

Gwen glared at her. "Gee, thanks!"

"Here, Gwen! You can borrow Lightning's hat!" Lightning pulled out a green fedora.

Gwen hesitantly took it with a confused look. "Uh - Thanks, Lightning! But, you've worn this before?"

"Yeah! Lightning's always sporting his hats!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Well why don't you wear a hat _now_, Lightning?" Scott asked.

"Because, if Lightning wore a hat _now_, it'll probably confuse everyone!" Lightning explained.

"Yes, because we _so_ wouldn't recognize you!" Heather said, sarcastic.

Gwen put on Lightning's green fedora. She then looked around herself. "Hey, where's Duncan?"

"We went to the bathroom!" Scott pointed to the _said_ room.

"Oh..." Gwen sighed.

* * *

_*Twenty Nine Minutes Later :D*_

* * *

Duncan stepped out of the boy's bathroom, and sat down.

And, to everyone's surprised, Duncan shaved his entire head, also. He somehow did this all while keeping on the lie detector.

"Why'd you shave your head too?" Courtney asked with a bored look.

"Yeah..." Gwen eyed Duncan.

"I did it so... _So you wouldn't be alone_..." Duncan murmured to himself, as quietly as possible.

Apperantely, Gwen heard Duncan as she caught him in a hug. "Thank you!" She placed a kiss on his bald head. "You know, you didn't have to do that!" She smirked.

"Yeah, well, I don't like taking orders!" Duncan also smirked.

Courtney looked traumatized. "What?! Me and Duncan never got intimate! Never!" She yelled.

"Lightning's sorry, but what does _intimate_ mean?" Lightning asked Brick.

Brick shrugged. "I couldn't tell you, Cadet! I really don't know!"

Alejandro simply nodded at his _dare_. "If I must!"

But, as Alejandro got up to go to Sadie's house, Heather grabbed his belt, and pulled him right back down to his seat.

"You sit your ass down now!" Heather ordered.

"Why?" Alejandro asked. He then knew the cause of her action as he gave his usual calm smile. "You do not want me to kiss Sadie?"

"Of course I don't!" Heather said, sternly. "I won't let you go and just lock lips with any bitch that you want! Especially the unattractive ones!"

Duncan let out a cough; while also slipping out the word, _"Jealous!"_

Heather rolled her eyes. "Drop dead, baldy!"

"Does Chris even have a turtle?" Jo asked the group, with no emotion in her voice.

"I think turtle is a hidden name for balls!" Duncan answered.

"Gee, Duncan, what's with you and your _ball jokes_?!" Courtney asked, smirking.

Courtney's _question_ caused almost everyone laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Duncan fake laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Just to be sure..." Jo said as a knife appeared out of the air. She picked it up, and left.

* * *

_*At Chris' Destroyed Mansion*_

* * *

Chris was just sitting on a rusty, old stool with a bored look across his face.

His jeans still were black and crusty from the dynamite Courtney gave to him earlier.

He then noticed Jo coming near him. She was hiding _something_ behind her back.

"What do you want now?!" Chris asked. "Come to shove a grenade down my boxers?"

"No!" Jo grinned. "Hey, Chris! Do you have a turtle?"

"No!" Chris simply answered. "Does it look like a have a stupid turtle?"

"Oh..." Jo said. "Well... I _should_ do _something_..."

"What are you talking about?" Chris stood up from the stool.

Then, Jo quickly pulled the knife out from behind her, and stabbed Chris right in his _host_ testicles.

Chris made a face of surprise and strain. Jo then slowly. pulled the knife out of Chris' crotch region.

The host still didn't react. Nope, he just kept that face.

"Well, bye!" Jo walked away.

Chris still had that same expression. But, after a while, he fell down.

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Jo walked in with a smirk stretched across her face as she sat down.

"Hey, the knife's bloody!" Lightning announced the obvious.

"No shit!" Jo rolled her eyes. "So?"

"So, if you just stabbed someone, you gotta lick the blood off!" Lightning explained as he took the knife from Jo. "Watch lightning!"

Lightning then licked some of the blood off the knife, with a suggestive look.

"Oh yeah, enjoy that taste, Jock Strap!" Jo made a normal expression. "Because, guess what? That's Chris' ball juice!"

Lightning's eyes widened out of shock at Jo's announcement.

"Aha - Aha Ha Ha Ha!" Duncan laughed. "Oh God - Ha Ha Ha!"

Mostly everyone else laughed at Lightning's deed.

Lightning then slowly put the knife down on the table.

After a moment of just staring into space, puke shot from Lightning's mouth like water from a fire hose.

"Clean up on aisle six!" Duncan laughed some more.

* * *

_*One Cleanup Later*_

* * *

"No wonder that blood tasted funny!" Lightning held his stomach for when of more puke.

"So, Heather!" Alejandro turned his head to face her. "What is your favourite childhood song?"

"What do you mean?! I don't have one!" Heather answered. "And, If I did, I sure as shit wouldn't sing it in front of you people!"

"Well, that is that then!" Alejandro said.

"Why am I goth?" Gwen asked herself, referring to her dare. "Well... I don't really know how to answer that question!"

"You are goth because you cannot find yourself to be in any other group, no?" Dawn answered. "So, since you do not, as they say, _fit in_, you decided to make your own group, yes?"

Gwen was shocked at the Moon Child. "Well... Yeah, I guess! Thanks?"

Dawn simply nodded with a smile on her face.

"Sing?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "But... I can't sing all... That... Good!"

"Just do it!" Heather ordered.

Scott let out a deep sigh. "Fine..."

* * *

**_Scott:_**

_She tipped the DJ to play her favorite song_  
_A Spanish little number that was rockin' on strong_  
_She grabbed me by the sleeve and said lets go and get it on_  
_By the second chorus I was singing right along with it_  
_I don't know what it meant but it felt good on my lips._

_Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy_  
_You can go crazy too_  
_Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy_  
_I wanna go crazy with you_

_Everybody sayin' whoa how sweet it is_  
_Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips_

_She ordered us a drink_  
_It was a purple kind of pink_  
_She said it's got a shot of a little bit of everything_

_Mello yellow umbrella for a fella like me_  
_It was just a bit mello for me to be seen with_  
_But I took a sip_  
_Yeah it felt good on my lips_

_Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy_  
_You can go crazy too_  
_Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy_  
_I wanna go crazy with you_

_Everybody sayin' whoa how sweet it is_  
_Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips_

_When the lights came on and they hollered last call_  
_I was busy getting lost in her cherry lip gloss_  
_In a little corner booth I don't like no talk_  
_She leaned in close and gave me one long and wet_  
_A goodnight goodbye kiss_  
_And It felt good on my lips_

_Whoa how sweet it is_  
_Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips_  
_Whoa how sweet it is_  
_Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips_

* * *

Everyone clapped as Scott sat back down.

"You have such an angelic voice!" Dawn complimented him.

Scott rubbed the back of his head with a blush on his face. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh... Thanks... Dawn!"

"Anytime!" Dawn nodded.

**I dare Duncan to rat out the Fan-Fiction users whose dares involved messing with Sierra**

**~SargentEpsilon**

Before Duncan was about to say something, Heather interupted him.

"Don't even think about it, Duncan!" Heather warned him.

Duncan gave her a sly grin. "Oh? And, why should I?"

"Because, if you do, that Fanatic will rip me apart!" Heather shouted. "Got it?!"

"So? You get ripped apart? Doesn't hurt me!" Duncan shrugged.

Everyone looked at Duncan, all pretty much surprised on how dark he was acting.

"What?! It was a joke! I was kidding!" Duncan told them. Then, the lie detector went off, shocking him. "AAH! F*cking piece of shit!"

**I dare Courtney to kiss Chef **

**Gwen - Flash All Of Them**

**~Smartgirl1718**

"Oh, come on!" Courtney sighed. "They already had me f*cking kiss Chris! Now they want me to kiss Chef?! Why?!"

"Ha Ha Ha! This is great!" Duncan laughed.

"Courtney, you know not to question the fan's demands!" Lightning said.

"But... But... But..." Courtney slapped herself. "...F-Fine! I'll be right back..."

"Have fun!" Duncan smirked.

"It is so sad, is it not?" Dawn blurted out at Duncan. "You pick on others so you can get the upper hand on them, yes?"

"Pfft - No! Be real, _Freak Girl_!" Duncan said. Then, the lie detector shocked Duncan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Courtney laughed to herself as she then left.

* * *

Chef Hatchet was walking down the street as he whistled a merry tune to himself.

He then saw Courtney walking towards him.

"Courtney?" Chef Hatchet addressed her. "What're you doing here?"

Courtney then swallowed her pride as she lept at Chef, and kissed him right on the lips.

After a couple of minutes, Courtney separated the kiss.

Chef Hatchet looked shocked and beyond disgusted. "What's wrong with you, girl?"

Courtney didn't answer. Instead, she threw up right in his face.

Chef's eyes bulged out of the puke. "Oh, now, you're dead!"

Courtney wiped some puke from her lip as she ran away from him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Get back here!" Chef screamed as he chased after her.

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Courtney rushed into the bar, slamming the door. Her legs and arms were partly covered in blood.

"Why are you bloody?" Lightning asked her as she sat down.

Courtney chuckled darkly. "You should see Chef!"

**I dare Gwen to sing _"I Dreamed a Dream"_ from _Les Miserables_ 2012 movie**

**~AirBorne**

"Okay!" Gwen shrugged. "Sure! Why not!"

* * *

_**Gwen:**_

_There was a time, when men were kind_  
_And their voices were soft_  
_And their words were inviting_  
_There was a time, when love was blind_  
_And the world was a song_  
_And the song was exciting_  
_There was a time it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
_When hope was high and life worth living_  
_I dreamed that love would never die_  
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_  
_And dreams were made and used and wasted_  
_There was no ransom to be paid_  
_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_  
_With their voices soft as thunder_  
_As they turn your hope apart_  
_As they turn your dreams to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side_  
_He filled my dreams with endless wonder_  
_He took my childhood in his stride_  
_But he was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dream he'd come to me_  
_That we would live the years together_  
_But there are dreams that cannot be_  
_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_  
_So different from the hell I'm living_  
_So different now from what it seemed_  
_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

* * *

Everyone clapped as Gwen sat back down.

"Great singing!" Duncan smirked. "Although, I would've sung that better!"

"Yeah right!" Gwen chuckled, lightly nudging Duncan's arm.

"Let's promise to never be like them!" Heather said to Alejandro, referring to Gwen and Duncan.

"Sure! Whatever you want!" Alejandro smiled, shaking hands with Heather.

**Courtney - Try To Kidnap Chef**

**~Mysterious**

"I... Kinda can't do that..." Courtney stuttered.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Well... Chef's in the hospital!" Courtney smirked devilishly.

Lightning looked impressed towards Courtney. "Damn, girl! Lightning's thinks you f*cked him up!"

Courtney shrugged, still keeping the same smirk. "All in the days work of a C.I.T!"

Courtney's statement made Duncan, Heather and Jo roll their eyes.

**1. Knowing how messed-up and ratings-hungry McLean is, how differently does Courtney think think the fairy tale movie challenge would've turned out if Lindsay or Beth made it to the top of the tower?**

**2. To the contestants who partook in the _"Phobia Factor"_ challenge, did they lose and/or gain any fears since then?**

**3. This one story I read accredited Duncan's fear of Celine Dion music store standees to getting stuck in a dimly-lit closet full of them at a young age while a damaged radio played a really messed-up variant of one of her songs. Is that anything like what really caused the fear?**

**~Guest**

"Oh please!" Courtney said. "Knowing Lindsay and Beth, I highly doubt that they would even make it to the tower part! They're idiots - Incapable of handling the most simplest of tasks!"

"Well, _if they did_, then maybe Justin wouldn't have gotten eliminated!" Scott added.

"Whatever!" Courtney rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter now! What's done is done - Who cares!"

"I still kinda fear being buried alive!" Gwen said, referring to the other question. "Do you still fear _Sumo Wrestlers_, Heather?"

Heather scoffed. "As if! How about Duncan? Does he still fear painted cardboard?" She smirked.

"Yeah right!" Duncan answered. "I do not!"

Then, the lie detector sent a shock to Duncan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Okay, okay... _Maybe a little_..."

"Well, I for one, have gotten over my fear of green jello!" Courtney stated, smiling proud.

"You sure?" Lightning asked.

"Positive!" Courtney sat out.

Duncan's eye twitched slightly at his question. "N-no! Yeah right! Heh Heh..." He chuckled nervously.

The lie detector shocked him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Okay - Fine! That... That is actually what happened - Okay?! Happy?!"

"I bet they are!" Courtney laughed as Duncan glared at her.

**Dare:**  
**Jo, Lightning, and Scott: Sing Bad Romance in front of the whole Total Drama Cast (Very Bad)!**  
**Truth:**  
**Lightning - How Do You Feel About Jo?**  
**Jo - Do You Love Anyone?**

**~SailorMarble14**

"Oh God!" Jo sighed, banging her head on the table.

"But, Lightning doesn't like _Lady KaKa_!" Lightning exclaimed.

"It's _Lady GaGa,_ Lightning!" Scott corrected him, laughing.

"Come on, _Stooges_! Let's just get this over and done with!" Jo stood up from her seat.

Scott and Lightning both crossed their arms and pouted. "No!"

"I wasn't giving you a choice!" Jo yelled. "Now, get your asses up before I rip them off!"

Scott and Lightning both saluted Jo. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

Brick wiped a tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast!"

Jo, Lightning, and Scott got up, and then left.

* * *

_*Thirty Four Minutes Later*_

* * *

The entire Total Drama cast - From the first and fourth season - All gathered together in a giant auditorium.

_"Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah, Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah!"_ Was all the talking sounded like. **[8]**

Jo, Scott, and Lightning all approached the center stage.

"Hello!" Scott spoke into the microphone. "If you would, please stop talking!"

Everyone ignored Scott's _orders_ as they kept on chatting.

Jo grabbed the microphone from Scott's hands. "Everyone, shut the Hell up!"

Everyone almost went completely silent.

"Uh... Thanks, Jo!" Scott thanked her, taking back the microphone.

Jo smiled in a _'No Problem'_ way.

"So, we have all brought you here today for a special treat!" Scott spoke.

Then, Lightning snatched the microphone right from Scott. "Yeah! A treat that can't be beat, baby! let's start this jam! Sha-bam!"

_**Scott, Lightning, and Jo:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance_

_**Scott, Lightning, and Jo:**_ _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance_

_**Scott, Lightning, and Jo:**_ _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance_

_**Jo:**_ _I want your ugly I want your disease! I want your everything! As long as it's free! I want your love_

_**Scott and Lightning:** Love - Love - Love! I want your love!_

_**Jo:**_ _I want your drama! The touch of your hand! I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand! I want your love-Love-love-love! I want your love!_

_**Scott and Lightning:** Love - Love - Love! I want your love!_

_**Scott:** You know that I want you! And you know that I need you! I want it bad, your bad romance! I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance!_

_**Jo and Lightning:**_ _Oh - Oh - Oh - Oh - Oh!_

_**Lightning:**_ _Lightning wants your love and! All your lovers' revenge! You and Lightning could write a bad romance!_

_**Scott, Jo, and Lightning:**_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance! Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!_

_**Jo:**_ _I want your horror! I want your design! 'Cause you're a criminal! As long as your mine! I want your love!_

_**Scott and Lightning:**_ _Love - Love - Love! I want your love!_

_**Jo:** I want your psycho Your vertigo stick! Want you in my rear window! Baby you're sick! I want your love-Love-love-love! I want your love!_

_**Scott and Lightning:** Love - Love - Love! I want your love!_

_**Lightning:** You know that Lightning wants you!_  
_**Scott and Jo:**_ _'Cause I'm a free bitch baby!_  
_**Lightning:** And you know that Lightning needs you!_  
_**Scott and Jo:**_ _I want your bad, your bad romance_

_**Scott:**_ _I want your love and I want your revenge! You and me could write a bad romance!_  
_**Lightning and Jo:**_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_**Scott:**_ I_ want your love and-_  
_**Jo:**_ _All your love has revenge-_  
_**Lightning:** You and Lightning could write a bad romance!_

_**Lightning, Jo, and Scott:**_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance!_

_**Lightning, Jo, and Scott:**_ _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!_

_**Lightning:** Walk, walk fashion baby! Work it! Move that bitch, crazy!_

_**Jo:**_ _Walk, walk fashion baby! Work it! Move that bitch, crazy!_

_**Scott:** Walk, walk fashion baby! Work it! Move that bitch crazy!_

_**Jo:**_ _Walk, walk passion baby! Work it! I'm a freak bitch, baby!_

_**Jo:**_ _I want your love and_  
_**Lightning:**_ _I want your revenge_  
_**Scott:** I want your love_  
**_Jo, Scott, and Lightning:_** _I don't wanna be friends_

_**Scott:** Je veux ton amour! Et je veux ta revanche! Je veux ton amour! I don't wanna be friends!_

_**Jo and Lightning:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_**Jo:**_ _I don't wanna be friends! Caught in a bad romance! I don't wanna be friends!_

**_Lightning and Scott:_** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_**Jo:**_ _Want your bad romance! Caught in a bad romance! Want your bad romance!_

_**Lightning:**_ _Lightning wants your love and Lightning wants your revenge! You and Lightning could write a bad romance!_

_**Scott and Jo:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_**Scott:**_ _I want your love and-_  
_**Jo:**_ _All your lovers' revenge-_  
**_Lightning:_** _You and Lightning could write a bad romance!_

_**Scott, Jo, and Lightning:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Want your bad romance! Caught in a bad romance! Want your bad romance!_

_**Scott, Jo, and Lightning:**_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Want your bad romance! Caught in a bad romance!_

_**Scott, Jo, and Lightning:**_ _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!_

* * *

Scott, Lightning, and Jo finished their song; _horribly if I might add_ - As they awaited everyone's answer.

The _Total Drama cast_ all looked at the three, mostly everyone was shocked or horrified.

"You make me sick you big baby!" Hank Hill shouted, throwing at random shoe, which hit Lightning right in his sack. **[9]**

"Aw! Lightning's manhood!" Lightning fell, and clutched his privates in pain.

"Well, maybe they wouldn't have sounded so bad if some people didn't like to party!" Justin randomly blurted out.

Geoff chuckled. "I'm sorry, what was that, dude?"

"Parties suck, Geoff!" Justin smirked. "Get into reality!"

Justin and Geoff faced each other, almost ready to throw some punches. Until, Bridgette stepped between them.

"Guys, come on! Let's not fight!" Bridgette insisted.

"Oh, so now, Surfer Girl's gonna preach to us?!" Eva yelled.

Then, almost everyone began to argue about pointless crap.

Eventually, everyone got into a fist fight. They were punches, chairs being thrown, and screams of pure terror. **[10]**

Jo, Scott, and Lightning awkwardly stood on stage, watching the fight. Eventually, the three left.

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Lightning, Jo, and Scott walked in the bar, and sat back down.

"So, how did it go?" Alejandro asked the three.

"Well, we sung bad!" Lightning answered. "But then, everyone started beating each other up!"

Alejandro looked baffled. "But why?"

"Lightning doesn't know!" Lightning shrugged. "How Lightning feels about Jo? Well, Lightning thinks Jo is a great friend to be around!"

"Awww!" Jo fake awed, right before frowning at Lightning. "Bite me, _Meat Head_!"

Lightning dropped his head in a shameful way. "Lightning's sorry!"

"Whatever!" Jo sighed. "Wait, you're asking me If I love anyone?! Yeah right! I don't _love_ anyone!"

"Your aura states otherwise!" Dawn added.

"Shut up!" Jo yelled at her.

"We so know who you like, Jo!" Courtney smirked, referring to Brick.

Jo looked at Brick, then looked back at Courtney. "That's such bullshit! I don't love anyone - End of f*cking story!"

Alejandro shrugged with his usual calm smile. "Okay then!"

**Scott: What will you do now since Dawn has rejected you? **

**Scott, Jo, and Lightning: I dare you to apologize to EVERYONE from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (Scott doesn't have to apologize to Dawn though) **

**Everyone: Go to Chris and kick him in the nuts with any weapon of your choice (sword, bat, rifle, etc.) **

**Heather: Go tell Sierra that you replaced her FF stories and let her shave your hair as revenge (for added torture, have everyone watch it)**

**~Talisman975**

"I honestly don't know!" Scott shrugged. "I guess move on?"

"I'm sorry, Scott!" Dawn apologized.

"It's not your fault!" Scott said. "It's mine!"

"Geez, wow!" Duncan blurted out.

"Wait a minute, they want us to apologize to everyone?!" Jo screamed as Lightning and Scott exchanged _'We're So F*cked'_ glances.

Dawn raised her hand. "If I may, I can apologize to them for you guys!"

"How?" Scott asked, surprised.

"Through steady meditation!" Dawn answered. "Though, it might take a while!"

"Go for it, _Creepy Girl_!" Lightning cheered.

Dawn nodded, right before getting into her meditation pose, and starting the process.

"Kick Chris in the nuts, huh?" Jo smirked as everyone else did the same expression.

They all got up from their seats; everyone except Dawn.

"Wait, what about Dawn?" Scott asked.

"She's in her hippie thing!" Heather answered. "Let's just forget about her and go!"

Scott shrugged as he followed his friends.

* * *

_*At Chris' Destroyed Mansion*_

* * *

Chris McLean was doing nothing of interest as he was just laying on the concrete, staring at the sun. "All right, this is boring!"

He then noticed Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Scott, Jo, Brick, and Lightning approaching him.

He stood up. "What?! What now?!" He asked the group, seeming irritated. "Wait, why are Duncan and Gwen bald?"

"Lightning, would you like to do the honors?" Courtney asked, smirking.

"Sha-Yeah!" Lightning clapped. Then, a metal bat with nails through it, appeared from the sky, and landed in Lightning's hand.

Lightning then hit Chris right in the nuts with the blunt instrument. This proved pointless as Chris made no sigh of pain.

Their eyes all widened as Lightning pulled the bat away.

Chris smirked evilly at them. "Since Jo _stabbed_ me, I don't feel a thing down there! Heh Heh!"

"That is so f*cked up!" Heather commented.

"And now, I think some revenge is in order!" Chris snapped his fingers.

Then, the lion appeared from a pile of garbage; formerly know as Chris' possessions.

"Yeah, I befriended the lion!" Chris smirked. "I think he wants to_ play_ with you guys!"

"Is he friendly?" Lightning asked, a little excited.

Chris chuckled darkly. "You tell me! Get them!"

The lion roared, right before charging at the villains.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed as they ran away with the psychotic lion chasing them.

"Heh - Ha Ha Ha!" Chris laughed. "Don't mess with the host, you stupid kids!"

Then, part of Chris' mansion came down, and crushed him completely.

"Ow! Oh, my back!" Chris bitched in pain. **[11]**

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Gwen, Duncan, Jo, and Brick charged in the bar, closing the door as hard as they could.

Each one of them had multiple cuts and scratches on their arms and legs.

"What has happened to you guys?" Dawn asked as she appeared to be done with the _apologizing_ process.

"Chris' lion... Large claws... No means yes..." Lightning panted.

"Yeah... What he said!" Jo half-agreed, pointing to an exhausted Lightning.

"No, I'm not going to tell that Fan-Freak that I replaced her stupid stories!" Heather smirked.

"Are you going to keep denying them of that said dare?" Alejandro asked her.

"probably!" Heather grinned.

**My Dares:**  
**Scott-Sing a Nursery Rhyme!**  
**Jo-Try to Convince Lightning your a girl!**  
**DJ and Owen-Lift a Truck!**  
**Harold-Go without Saying any facts for 24 hours!**  
**Bridgette-Go 1 Hour without Seeing Geoff!**  
**Dakota-Don't turn on your phone for 1 hour and stay without Papparazi!**  
**Sam-Go 24 hours without video gaming!**

**~mugheessaeed2002**

"I don't know any _good_ nursery rhymes!" Scott said. "Besides, I don't sing well!"

"You attention whore!" Heather told him, causing Scott to frown at her.

"Lightning already knows I'm a girl!" Jo said, facing Lightning. "Right?"

Lightning looked around himself in a confused way. "Lightning's sorry, but who's a girl?"

Jo groaned in aggravation as Lightning laughed to himself.

"Lightning's just kidding with you, Jo!" Lightning joked as he stood up from his seat. "Now, give Lightning a hug!"

Jo shot up from her seat like a rocket. "You stay the f*ck away from me!"

Lightning tried to receive a hug from Jo, even though when ever he stepped close to her, she would move farther away from him.

"C'mon, Jo!" Lightning smiled, holding out his arms. "Give your buddy, Lightning a hug!"

"I said no, bitch!" Jo shouted, giving Lightning a stern punch right to the stomach.

Her punch was actually so strong that it knocked the air right out of Lightning.

Jo smirked at him. "Now, what did you learn?"

"You... Don't... Like... Hugs..." Lightning managed to choke out.

"Good boy!" Jo smirked as the two sat back down.

"You know... Lightning can call Owen and DJ...!" Lightning announced, holding up his phone as he still was out of breath.

"Why don't you call all the losers?!" Heather suggested. "It would make this go faster!"

"Good... Thinking..." Lightning said as he dialed Owen's number. "Hello...? Yeah, Owen... It's Lightning...! Well... Jo kinda just punched Lightning... Yeah... So, can you come over?...Okay... Okay... And, could you bring... Harold, Bridgette, Sam, Dakota, and DJ over too? Yeah... Yeah... Okay, Sha-Thank you!... Okay... Bye!"

Lightning hung up the phone as he held his stomach.

"Get over it you pussy!" Jo rolled her eyes. "I didn't even punch you that hard!"

As if on que, Lightning immediately forgot about the pain. "Okay!"

* * *

_*Fourty Nine Minutes Later*_

* * *

Harold, Dakota, Sam, Owen, DJ, and Bridgette barged through the bar door.

"And did you know cold weather makes your finger nails grow faster?" Harold shared facts with them.

"Man, that's... Awesome!" DJ smiled as he held up his hand. "Give me some!"

Harold happily high-fived DJ's hand.

"Hey guys!" Owen caught the attention of the villains. "Did you see what happened back there in the auditorium? That was nuts!"

"Yeah, we know!" Jo said with no emotion.

"Who knew a _Lady GaGa_ song could make everyone start fighting?" Bridgette shrugged.

"So, why'd you guys call us here?" Dakota asked the group.

"Hi to you too!" Alejandro calmly smiled to Dakota. "I can see you are no longer your mutated self!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, right!" Dakota remembered. "The mutation thingy only lasted a couple of weeks!"

"So, it wasn't permanent?" Scott asked.

Dakota smiled. "Nope! But, you didn't answer my question!"

"Just look up for your dares!" Heather seemed aggravated.

"_Just look up_?" Sam repeated. "What is this? A _Helmet 798_ story?" **[12]**

_Live Audience: Oh - Ha Ha Ha Ha! *Claps And Whistles*_

Sam smiled sheepishly as he waved to the camera. "Uh - Thank you, thank you! You're too kind! Heh Heh!"

"So, what truck do we lift?" DJ asked, referring to his and Owen's dare.

"Lightning's truck is in the parking lot!" Lightning told them. "You can try lifting that up!"

"Aw yeah!" Owen cheered, right before turning to DJ. "You ready, dude?"

"Brother, I was born ready!" DJ smiled as the two exited the bar.

* * *

_*In The Parking Lot*_

* * *

DJ and Owen's stared at Lightning's truck.

Lightning's truck was big, it was black and brown, and it even looked like a pick-up truck.

Owen giggled. "Well, let's do this! That's trucks not gonna pick itself up!"

DJ grabbed the right side of the truck and Owen grabbed the left side.

"All right, dude! On three, we lift this!" DJ planned. "Ready?"

"Yeah, ready!" Owen responded.

"Okay... One... Two... Three!" DJ announced.

The two then tried lifting the truck up. To their surprise, the truck was _actually_ pretty heavy.

"Come on, baby... I can do this...!" Owen told himself as sweat began pouring down his face.

Then, from trying to hard, Owen accidentally let a fart out. "Oops!" Owen chuckled.

"Aw, dude!" DJ let go of the truck, and covered up his nose. "Thank mama we're outside!"

Then, from letting it go, the truck landed with a loud_ thud_ on DJ's foot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" DJ screamed as he grabbed his foot.

"DJ? Are you okay?" Owen asked, letting go of the truck, causing Owen to suffer DJ's fate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Owen yelled as he also grabbed his foot.

* * *

_*Back Inside*_

* * *

DJ and Owen crawled back inside the bar on all fours.

Duncan grinned at the two. "Didn't go so good?"

"...N-Nope...!" Owen said as he passed out.

"Yeah... Owen's got the right idea..." DJ said as he also passed out.

"Go without saying any facts?" Harold asked himself. "I can do that!"

Duncan laughed. "Yeah right! Harold, dude, you love spilling stupid facts that no one cares about!"

Harold frowned at him. "Hey! That's not true!"

Duncan held out his hand in front of him. "Spare me the lies, dork?"

Harold kept continuing to frown at Duncan. Until, he realized something. "Hey, Duncan and Gwen, how come you guys are bald?"

"It's a _really_ long story..." Gwen answered.

And, is that a lie detector on Duncan's head?" Harold asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, it is!" Alejandro confirmed.

"Aw, sweet!" Harold inspected it, much to the annoyance of Duncan. "And, it still looks fully functional!"

"Go an hour without seeing Geoff?" Bridgette said. "That's fine!"

"Really?" Heather smirked at her. "Because, the last time I checked, you guys were all over yourself!"

Bridgette frowned at her. "Yeah! I can handle myself from Geoff, all right!"

"Yeah!" Dakota agreed. "Since the accident, I haven't had my picture taken by any paparazzi at all! And, even Sam doesn't game anymore, right?"

"Uh... Y-Yeah, Dakota!" Sam nervously agreed.

"See! Now, I'm going to the bathroom! _BRB_!" Dakota left for the girl's bathroom.

Sam's nervous grin immediately faded as Dakota entered the bathroom.

"Oh man, guys! I haven't even touched a game console in months!" Sam ran a hand through his hair in a nervous fashion. "I can't go on like this!"

"Then, you know what must be done!" Alejandro smirked at him.

At first, Sam didn't understand Alejandro's message. But then, it hit him. "Oh... Oh no! I love Dakota! I don't want to lose her!"

"Ask yourself this; do you love Dakota or would you rather feed into your addiction?" Alejandro asked.

Sam sighed sadly, right before straightening his stance. "No! I love Dakota! And I would give up everything for her!"

"I salute you, solider!" Brick saluted him as Sam returned the gesture with the same move.

Dakota eventually exited the bathroom. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing!" Sam said in a suggestive way. He then pulled Dakota close to him, and proceeded to make-out with her.

"Get a room!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

**Alejandro: I dare you to make out with Heather like Geoff and Bridgette make out!**

**Heather: I dare you to let Alejandro dress you and tell you what to wear for this whole chapter!**

**Courtney: I dare you to kiss Duncan for 10 seconds!**

**Gwen & Scott: I dare you two to prank every villain in the room! **

**Lightning: What girl are you most attracted to on Total Drama!**

**Jo: I dare you to beat up Duncan! **

**Duncan: I dare you to let Jo beat you up!**

**~Ms. Jazzlyn**

"_Like Geoff and Bridgette make-out_, huh?" Heather repeated her dare while smirking at Bridgette.

Bridgette could only roll her eyes.

Alejandro shrugged at his and Heather's dare, even though he was obviously hiding his excitement. "It is a dare!"

"Ugh!" Heather moaned. "Fine, whatever!"

Heather and Alejandro then proceeded to make-out.

After a couple of minutes, Alejandro separated their kiss.

"Ah! That was wonderful!" Alejandro expressed his gratitude. "You are a great kisser, Heather! I -"

"Who said I was done?!" Heather asked.

"Huh?" Alejandro seemed confused.

Heather rolled her eyes, right before grabbing Alejandro, and pulling him close to her; Them making-out again.

Alejandro, who was first surprised at Heather's action, eventually enjoyed their make-out session to a great length.

After, a _long_ while, they separated for the last time.

"Just to set the record straight, I only pulled you into another kiss because the you weren't following the dare!" Heather scolded him.

"Of course that is why!" Alejandro smiled.

"Well, guess what?!" Heather smirked. "_I_ get to dress you in whatever _I_ want!"

Alejandro's knowing smile decreased slightly as the two walked into the bathroom.

* * *

_*Twenty Four (Wanna Know Something Funnier Then Twenty Four?) Minutes Later (*Chuckles* Twenty five! Ha Ha Ha Ha!)*_

* * *

Alejandro and Heather both exited the bathroom at the same time.

Alejandro wore a bright pink dress with white poka dots, and dark orange jeans with green colored boots.

The two sat down.

"Heh Heh Heh..." Lightning chuckled at Alejandro's appeal. Then, almost the entire table began to fill with laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha! I always knew you wore a dress, bro!" Duncan laughed.

"Ha Ha! Now they should call you Miss. Alefino!" Jo also laughed.

Alejandro felt enraged at all the laughter. "Okay! Sam, Dakota, Bridgette, you guys must leave!"

"But, what about our dares?" Harold asked.

"Just leave!" Alejandro yelled as Sam, Dakota, and Bridgette ran to the door, and quickly ran away.

"Oh, wait!" Alejandro used all of his strength to pick up Owen and DJ. "Do not forget these two!" He threw the two out the door.

Everyone was shocked at Alejandro's action as he sat back down.

"Dang, girl! You got some muscles!" Lightning complimented Alejandro.

Alejandro grabbed Lightning by his jersey, and glared intensely at him.

"Heh Heh..." Lightning nervously laughed, obviously frightened. "Sorry, Alejandro..."

Alejandro then let him go.

"They want me to kiss Duncan for ten seconds?!" Courtney screamed. "No way! There's no way I'm locking my lips with that savage!"

"Whatever you want, Court!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"No!" Courtney shouted, making Duncan jump in freight. "Don't call me _Court_! Got it?!"

Duncan held his hands up in a defeated gesture. "All right, fine..." Duncan slowly smirked. "...Court!"

Courtney then dumped her beer on Duncan's lie detector.

"Uh - Oh!" Duncan blurted out as the lie detector kept on continuously shocking Duncan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"All right, that's it!" Duncan shouted as he grabbed the lie detector, and ripped it clean off his bald head. "There finally!"

Just then, the lie detector grew arms and legs randomly. The machine approached Duncan, and slapped him across the face.

_"You hooker!"_ The machine shouted at Duncan as it walked out of the bar.

Duncan rubbed the sore spot on his face as he; and everyone else too for that matter; were greatly confused.

"Okay then..." Scott broke the silence. "Since the trauma chair, I'm not all that good on... Pranking anymore..."

"Me too!" Gwen agreed.

"What girl is the Lightning attracted to?" Lightning asked himself. "Well, duh! Lightning already answered this! It's Anne Maria!"

"You would! You would!" Jo said before smirking and turning to Duncan. "Ready, _Rockstar_?"

"For what?" Duncan asked.

"The dare! You have to let Jo beat you up!" Courtney grinned.

"Aw, shit f*ck!" Duncan cussed.

Jo and Duncan then got up from their seats. Jo immediately pounced on Duncan, and started to punch his face in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Duncan screamed from pain.

_"What a woman!"_ Brick said in his thoughts.

As Jo was going to deliver another punch to Duncan's face, he grabbed her arm.

"You're not playing by the rules, Duncan!" Jo smirked.

"I _never_ play by the rules!" Duncan yelled back.

Duncan then tried to keep Jo from punching him. But, Jo was too strong as he punched him right in the eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Duncan screamed as he pushed Jo off her. He then noticed his right eye was swollen.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Jo laughed at Duncan's injury as the two sat back down.

"Are you okay, Duncan?" Gwen asked him, mild concern in her voice.

"No!" Duncan said as he forced a smirk. "Hey, I've had worst beatings from Juvey! Ha Ha - Ow, ow this f*cking hurts!"

Jo could only smile in a proud way to herself.

**To Duncan: If Courtney hadn't tried to change you would you still be with her?**  
**To Gwen: I dare you to do a lemon with Chris McLean videotape it and make Duncan watch it**  
**To Lightning: What is the matter with you why do you always say sha?**  
**To Courtney: I dare you to jump into green jello**  
**To Duncan: Find Eva and make out with her let her pound you then go and make out with Chris**  
**To Duncan and Courtney: Reenact TDI episode 13 starting with when Courtney goes to throw up**  
**To Heather: Is it true that you were fat when you were younger and were very ugly?**  
**To Alejandro: Dress up like Barbie**  
**To Jo: Get Brick drunk and marry him**  
**To Gwen: Go and tell Trent you want to get back together then throw a paintball in his face and say "Got ya"**  
**To Heather: You kissed Duncan in TDA how was it in detail**  
**To Scott: Sing and propose to Noah if he says yes go to Vegas and get married**  
**To Courtney: How do you feel about the GwenxCourtney pairing?**  
**To Duncan: Say everything you love about Scruffy**

**~Totaldramfan123**

"Well..." Duncan thought of the right answer. "Meh, I think Gwen and I were bound to get together eventually!"

"_Of course you were, dick_!" Courtney mumbled to herself.

"Wait, what are they asking me to do?" Gwen asked the group, seeming confused.

"They basically told you to do _it_ with Chris, film it, and then make Duncan watch the tape!" Heather informed her.

"Ew!" Gwen looked disgusted. "No way!"

"Yeah, I second that motion!" Alejandro agreed. "Not only would that be perverted, but I think Chris would enjoy the sensation!"

"You know, the sad thing is, you're probably right!" Jo _actually_ agreed to Alejandro's statement.

"Nothing's the matter with Lightning! Lightning is fine!" Lightning shouted. "Although... Maybe it has to do with that day at the zoo!"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Mommy! Mommy!" A young Lightning tugged his mother's shirt. "When are we gonna see the monkeys?"_

_Lightning's mother chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. "We're almost there, Lighty!"_

_They soon reached the monkey show. Lightning and his mom saw three old monkeys laying down in a pile._

_"Look it, mommy! They're sleeping!" Lightning pointed out._

_"Well, would you look at that!" Lightning's mom smiled._

_Then, one of the monkeys climbed a nearbye tree, and got closer to the family._

_"Mommy, look!" Lightning jumped up and down from excitment. "The monkey is coming to us!"_

_The monkey then poked its head out of the leaves on the tree, causing Lightning to laugh._

_Then suddenly, the monkey pulled out a pistol, and shot Lightning right between the his eyebrows._

_Then, everything went black._

_"Oh God! Lightning, my child! NOOOOOOOO!"_

_(Bang Bang Bang)_

_"Holy shit, the f*cking monkey's got a gun!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_(Bang Bang Bang)_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Oh God! The monkey just killed Phil!"_

_"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE F*CK IS HAPPENING?!"_

_"We need an ambulance, this kid is bleeding out!"_

_(Bang Bang Bang)_

_"Oh, MY LEG! MY LEG!"_ **[13]**

_"For the love of God, somebody help my poor baby!"_

_"We're trying, ma'am! Someone, catch that damn monkey now!"_

_(Bang Bang Bang)_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"I just got shot! Ow, it kinda hurts!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"OW - F*CK! OW!"_

_*End Of Flashback*_

* * *

"The doctor's said that the bullet is stuck in Lightning's brain!" Lightning pointed to his skull.

Everyone looked traumatized at Lightning's back story.

"But... But why do you always say _sha_?" Scott asked, on the verge of tears.

"Well, that's 'cause _sha_ was the only sound Lightning heard that day!" Lightning explained. "Sha-Boom! Sha-Pow!"

With that said, everyone was even more traumatized and surprised at Lightning's _sha language_.

"Oh my Lord..." Alejandro said. "That is... Downright tragic, Lightning!"

"Hey, it's all right! Besides, those memories don't effect Lightning anymore!" Lightning striked a _fake_ smile.

"You okay, man...?" Duncan asked.

"What? No, Lightning's fine..." Lightning had that same smile on as his left eye twitched slightly.

"Well... Anyway..." Courtney was eager to change the subject. "No, I am not jumping in green jello! Nope!"

"Why not?" Duncan smirked. "I thought you said _you got over your fear_?"

"I did!" Courtney yelled back. "I just... Don't want to do this! So, stop freaking bugging me!"

Duncan shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, sister!" He then changed the subject to _his dare_. "Yeah - No! I wouldn't want to go anywhere near Eva, let alone let her f*ck me! And, why the Hell would I just go and make-out with Chris, huh?!"

"Well, he does like little boys!" Heather smirked.

This caused Duncan to scoff. "Please, I'm not little!"

"I think she meant _little_ as in..." Gwen pointed down to his crotch.

Duncan got what Heather meant as she glared at him. "Oh, f*ck you!"

Heather laughed to herself. "Gee, took you long enough to figure that out!"

"No!" Courtney waved her hands around. "No, no, no, no, no! That was when I was foolish, and let Duncan stupidly trick me!"

"Yeah, I tricked you all right!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"What?! No, I was not fat and ugly when I was little!" Heather yelled. "I was perfect, jus like I am now!"

"Gee, where's the lie detector when you need it!" Duncan commented.

Then, a glass bottle hit Duncan in the back of the head, and shattered into pieces. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What the Hell?!"

_"You're still a hooker!"_ The lie detector yelled through the bar window.

"I am already dressed up like a clown already!" Alejandro addressed the obvious. "I do not think I need to dress up any further!"

"Okay; No, I'm not marrying Brick! Never! But, I will get him drunk!" Jo smirked, turning her attention to Brick.

"But ma'am, my code has a strict violation against consuming alcohol!" Brick explained to her.

"Like I care!" Jo responded back, taking a beer in her hands. "Now, Brickhouse, say _ah_!"

"No!" Brick refused.

"Okay! I guess well have to do this the hard way!" Jo said smashed her fist right on Brick's dog tags. _(Get it? :D)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brick screamed in pain as Jo made him swallow the whole drink.

"Drink it! Drink it!" Jo ordered as Brick couldn't even fight the urge back.

Eventually, the alcohol entered Brick's body. "Ugh!" Brick wiped his mouth.

"So, how did it taste?" Jo asked, smirking.

"Well it - Actually... Not that bad...!" Brick admitted.

"Good! Because..." Jo said as Alejandro tossed his beer over to her. "We're just getting started!"

* * *

_That French Narrator From Spongebob: Twenty Cups Of Alcohol Later..._

* * *

Brick was now fully hammered as he rocked back and forth on his seat with an idiot grin on.

"There!" Jo looked proud. "Dare completed!"

"J-Jo-Jo... K-Kiss me..." Brick blurted out.

Jo's eyes widened. "What?"

"J-Just d-do it-it...!" Brick puckered his lips.

Jo stood up from her seat. "Stop! No, get away!"

"C-Come on, J-Jo..." Brick also stood up from his seat.

"Listen, _Cadet Pissy,_ you stay far away from me!" Jo warned him, backing up to the door.

Brick didn't listen to her warning as he kept stepping closer and closer to him.

"I said, _get away_!" Jo yelled as she ran out the door.

"W-Wait, Jo... That's my kiss...!" Brick slurred as he chased right after her.

"Ah, young love!" Alejandro sighed. "Is it not grand?"

"Indeed!" Dawn nodded.

"Oh!" Gwen sighed deeply. "What's with all these _Trent Torture_ dares?!"

"I could not tell you!" Alejandro shrugged. "Like I said already, _the fans know_!"

Gwen sighed one more time before leaving.

* * *

_*At Trent's House*_

* * *

Gwen knocked on the Calm Musician's door. She hoped he wouldn't answer. But, as it would seem, Trent himself answered the door.

"Gwen?" Trent said. "Hey, why are you bald? N-Not that it looks bad... But... It suits you...?"

"Well Trent, I just came here to say that _I want to get back together_!" Gwen smiled fakery.

Trent looked surprised. "_You wanna get back together_? Gee, Gwen... I don't know -"

Then, a paintball nailed Trent right in the face, courtesy of Gwen.

"Got you!" Gwen said as she shut the door right in Trent's face. "Oh God..." She sighed yet again.

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Gwen walked in, and sat back at her seat. She had an expression that just spelled _guilty_ on it.

"So, how'd your dare go, Pasty?" Duncan asked.

"Horrible!" Gwen answered. "I feel like nothing but crap!"

"I kissed Duncan in _Action_ because It was the challenge!" Heather crossed her arms. "I would never willingly kiss him!"

"Uh... Noah isn't the kind of guy who would say _yes_ to a gay marriage!" Scott said. "And besides, I'm not gay, so it wouldn't work!"

"Yeah! We _all_ know that Noah likes Cody!" Duncan smirked.

"My opinion on the Gwen and Courtney pairing is this; Gwen is only a friend of mine!" Courtney answered, sternly. "Nothing more!"

Gwen smiled at Courtney remembering their _reunited_ friendship.

"Well... Scruffy was the perfect pet!" Duncan sighed sadly. "And... I'll never forget him..."

"Oh please, get over it!" Heather rolled her eyes. "It was just a stupid spider! You're acting as if you lost a _real_ pet!"

"Whatever!" Duncan said. "Oh, and by the way, Scruffy wasn't just a spider - He was a tarantula!"

"As if I care!" Heather responded.

* * *

_*With Jo And Brick*_

* * *

Brick chased Jo through the streets.

"Jo, w-wait up!" Brick called out, heats for pupils. "I just wanna give you one kiss!"

"I said, _no_!" Jo yelled back. "Now, get away from me!"

Nearby, two police officers watched Brick chase Jo.

"Hey, look at that, Jerry!" One of the police officers spoke. "Is that resisting rape going on?"

"Nah, Simon!" Jerry said back. "That's just some young, classic love!"

Eventually, Brick cornered Jo in an alleyway.

"Brick... Stop...!" Jo ordered as she was beginning to get quite nervous.

"But... I want - Kiss... Me...!" Brick walked closer and closer to her with a slight limp.

Jo, eager to stop him, spotted a glass bottle in a garbage can. She grabbed it. "Listen, I'll give you one more chance!"

Brick didn't stop at all.

"Okay then!" Jo then threw the bottle, which nailed Brick right in the face.

"...Ow..." Brick blurted out, right before passing out.

* * *

_*Twenty One Minutes Later*_

* * *

"Uh... What..." Brick moaned as he slowly woke up. "What... What happened...?" He asked himself.

Brick then saw Jo, who was just sitting on the sidewalk, doing nothing of interest. He approached her. "Uh... Jo..."

"What?" Jo responded back, staring directly in front of her.

Brick sat down beside her, right before grabbing his head. "Ow! Why does my head hurt so much...?"

"I got you drunk!" Jo answered as if it was an average thing. "Then, you chased me through town trying to kiss me!"

"I-I did...?" Brick asked, confused. "Wait, you got me drunk?"

"Uh-Huh!" Jo nodded.

"Why?!" Brick asked, raising his voice slighty. "I cannot drink! It's against my code!"

"F*ck your code!" Jo snapped, surprising Brick. "You know what?! You're such an idiot!"

"I'm an idiot?" Brick looked hurt. "But Jo, wasn't it you who fed me the alcohol? And, doesn't the brain not work well with the drink?"

"Just shut your mouth!" Jo ordered.

"I'm sorry..." Brick apologized sheepishly.

Jo turned to him, pure hatred in her eyes. "Oh, you're sorry?! Okay then, I guess everything's all f*cking okay, huh?!"

Brick didn't know what to respond back. "I..."

"And now, not only did you just admit that you loved me, you chased me across this f*cking street!" Jo yelled at the top of her lungs. "Do you know what you did?! Now, they'll never shut up about this! Why can't you be a little, good cadet and keep your f*cking mouth shut for once, _Shit-For-Brains_!"

With all that said, there was silence between the two. Brick looked pretty guilty as Jo looked more than just angry.

"Jo..." Brick broke the silence. "Why... Why do you hate me...?"

With Brick's question asked, Jo _actually_ felt genuinely bad. _How did he know how to get through her_? _Did he know?_

Jo's glare turned into a guilty expression. She sighed deeply. "...Brick... Look... I... I don't hate you..."

Brick was surprised and a little confused at Jo's answer. He thought she hated him.

"Honestly speaking... I _really_... Don't hate anyone..." Jo spoke as she looked at the street. "Like... Through time... I've come to actually... Love these losers like family... Like... I love Gwen... Heather... Courtney... Dawn... Scott... Duncan... Alejandro! I even love Lightning, and he irritates me to no end!... When I say that _I hate them_ or... _I want them dead_... I don't really mean it!..."

"So... Why do you say those words then, ma'am?" Brick asked, looking forward to what she would say.

Jo just shrugged. "_Hell_ If I know!..."

"So... You really don't hate us...?" Brick made sure that was her real answer. "Even me...?"

Jo sighed. This was really killing her on the inside and out. "No...I dont... Okay! I don't hate you... Or anyone else! There! Are you happy now?"

Brick gave her a smile. "More than happy!" He saluted.

Jo got up, and cracked her back. "Now, what do you say we go back to the bar?"

"I would like nothing more!" Brick respond, shooting up.

As Jo started walking back, Brick just stood in place.

"Uh... Hello?" Jo called over her shoulder. "Well? You coming or not?"

"Jo... Do you think... Maybe this one time... Could we... Hold hands...?" Brick asked, playing with his fingers nervously.

Jo gave an uneven look to herself. "...Sure..." She spat out.

Brick's face lightened up. "Really?"

"I said _sure_, didn't I?!" Jo said.

Brick then happily grabbed Jo's hand as the two started making their way back to the bar.

The same two police officers saw Brick and Jo walking together, holding hands.

"See! What'd I tell ya, Simon!" Jerry said. "That's just some young love!"

Simon wiped a tear from his eye. "I f*cking love _love_!"

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Brick and Jo entered the bar, their hands apart, as they sat down.

"So, how did it go?" Alejandro asked.

Jo shrugged as Brick smiled at her. "Meh!"

**Alejandro: Go to Katie and Sadie's house and have a sleepover with them**  
**Gwen: Go up to Cody and sing _Call me Maybe_**  
**Duncan: Dye your Mohawk bright pink**  
**Heather: Break up any Total Drama couple of your choice**  
**Lightning: Instead of being a football player, be a cheerleader cheering on the football players**  
**Courtney: Dress up as Chris McLean and slap the President Obama in the face**  
**Jo: Arm wrestle Eva**  
**Duncan: Make Scott watch B and Dawn fall in love**  
**Scott: (stated above)**

**~Potterpalgirl123**

"I have to go over Katie and Sadie's home?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"You have to _sleepover _there, dude!" Duncan stated, smirking.

"I do not think I will be able to survive an entire night with the _Gemini's_!" Alejandro got up from his seat, and left.

* * *

_*At Katie And Sadie's House (Yes, They Live Together :D)*_

* * *

Alejandro calmly shrugged as he knocked on the door. Kate and Sadie both answered it at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, Katie! Look! It's Alejandro!" Sadie stated the obvious, excited.

"I know, Sadie! Isn't it so awesome!" Katie asked, just as excited.

"It is, like, totally awesome!" Sadie agreed. "And look! He's even wearing a pretty dress!"

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH_!" The two squealed.

This caused Alejandro cringe from annoyance. "Yes, It is I! Alejandro! If I may, could I come in?"

"Oh my Gosh, Sadie!" Katie faced her. "Alejandro just asked if he could come in!"

"Yes, yes you can!" Sadie said as Alejandro entered their house.

Inside, the living room was painted pink. In fact, everything was bright pink. The couches, the floor, even the TV.

"Um... Nice decorated home you have..." Alejandro half-complimented.

"Aww, thanks!" Sadie blushed.

Katie scoffed. "He was talking to me!"

"Oh, no he wasn't!" Sadie assured her.

"Uh - Yeah he was!" Katie said back.

The two got in each other faces. They then started to argue, not talking any breaths.

Their fighting made Alejandro's left eye twitch. Then, his shoulder muscle started to twitch also. Eventually, it was far too much for him.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Alejandro shouted. "I cannot take anymore of this!"

Alejandro then ran right through the wall to get away from the two.

"Gee, that was kinda weird!" Katie commented.

"Totally weird!" Sadie agreed.

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Alejandro rushed in the bar, closing the door, and sitting right down.

"You couldn't even last twelve minutes with them?" Duncan chuckled.

"You do not understand!" Alejandro picked some little pieces of wall from his hair. "Those two girls would not cease with their obnoxious squealing! I had to get out of there before something would have gone off!"

"That's _really_ how annoying they were?" Scott asked.

"_Si_!" Alejandro nodded.

Gwen's eyes widened. "They want me to do _what_ to Cody?!"

"They want you to sing to your nerd!" Heather smirked slyly.

Gwen frowned at her. "Whatever! Duncan, you don't mind If I -"

"It's a dare!" Duncan said. "Don't worry, I won't mind!"

"Thanks!" Gwen thanked him as she got up.

"Try not to get eaten by Sierra!" Duncan yelled.

Gwen chuckled. "I won't!" She the left the bar.

* * *

_*At Cody's House*_

* * *

"Sierra, please! This is nothing to get all worked up over!" Cody tried calming her down.

"Oh no! She kissed you!" Sierra exclaimed. "And, she may be the one that replaced my FanFic stories!"

"Sierra, I don't think Gwen even likes FanFiction!" Cody assured her.

"That's not the point!" Sierra yelled, getting extremely close to his face.

Then, Gwen barged in Cody's living room.

"Gwen!" Cody smiled. "Uh - Hey, Gwen! What's happening?"

"Gwen!" Sierra glared, obviously trying not to attack her. "What do you want?!"

Gwen cleared her throat.

* * *

_**Gwen:**_

_I threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe!_

* * *

After Gwen finished her song, she looked to the two to see their reactions.

Cody and Sierra both looked genuinely surprised.

"Uh... Okay!" Cody smiled. "Hey Gwen, why are you bald?"

"Gwen, you need to leave! Now!" Sierra shouted.

Gwen, frightened by Sierra raising her voice to a great length, left.

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Gwen walked in casually as she sat back down.

"Hmm - I see you're not injured in any way!" Alejandro shared his observations.

"Yeah!" Gwen nodded. "Sierra didn't really attack me; So much as yell!"

"I can't dye my mohawk anything!" Duncan pointed to his bald head. "I'm kinda bald at the moment!"

Courtney rolled her eyes at Duncan. "Hey, it's your fault you shaved it! No one said you had to shave it, Lex Luthor!"

"Oh! Sha-Burn!" Lightning exclaimed as he held up his hand to Courtney. "Come on, girl! Don't leave Lightning hanging!"

"Gladly!" Courtney high-fived Lightning as she kept her smirk on Duncan.

"Whatever!" Duncan looked annoyed.

"Why would I break up a couple if were not on TV?!" Heather asked. "If it's not being filmed, there's no point!"

"Lightning has to be a cheerleader?" Lighting smiled. "Aw, Sha-Heck yeah! Lightning will be the best f*cking cheerleader ever!"

With that said, Lightning charged right out the door.

"Anyone notice that Lightning's ass looks like two overgrown watermelons?" Jo asked the group as mostly everyone nodded.

* * *

_*At A Random football Field* (Potterpalgirl123, If You're Reading This, Hi! :D)_

* * *

A man in a black tuxedo spoke into a microphone in front of millions of people.

"And, here to celebrate this game of catching balls, is Lightning Bolt!" The man introduced him as everyone cheered.

Lightning walked up to the microphone, wearing a pink cheerleader costume with two blue pom poms.

"Give Lightning a _D_!" Lightning shouted.

"_D_!" The crowd shook.

"Give Lightning a F!"

"_F_!"

"Give Lightning a _V_!"

"_V_!"

"So, what does that spell?" Lightning asked, with a derpy smile, as he put his hand to his ear.

_"Uh... We don't know...!"_ The crowd responded.

"That's right! You go people!" Lightning cheered as he twerked his butt cheeks.

But then, his skirt fell right off, revealing his snake and coconuts.

Everyone in the crowd gasped as Lightning covered his lower body.

"Mommy! I'm scared!" A little boy shouted, breaking the silence.

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Lightning - Who was wearing his usual appeal - Came in, and sat down.

"You guys'll never believe what happened to Lightning! So, first -" Lightning tried explaining.

"Sh!" Heather shut him up. "We are trying to watch TV!"

Lightning look towards the TV, just to see what happened to him a couple of minutes ago.

"Yeah, look!" Lightning pointed. "That's what happened to the Lightning!"

"Wow! So, we saw your junk twice today!" Jo rolled her eyes. "This day sure was a blast!"

"Indeed!" Alejandro agreed.

"So, wait, they want me to dress up as Chris, and slap Obama in the face?" Courtney looked confused.

"Ah - Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Duncan laughed to the point of tears. "Simply genius!"

Courtney shrugged. "Meh, I'll do it! Why not!"

Courtney then got up from her seat, and went to the girl's bathroom.

* * *

_*Ten Minutes Later*_

* * *

Courtney came out from the girl's bathroom.

Strange thing was, she looked kinda exactly like Chris, although he was taller, and had a different face.

"So, how do I look?" Courtney asked the group.

"Like a douchebag!" Jo answered. "So, you look like Chris!"

"Good!" Courtney smiled as she left for the dare.

* * *

_*At The White House (Don't Ask Me How! Please!)*_

* * *

The President himself, Barak Obama, was giving a speech to all on live TV.

"My fellow Americans, I do indeed f*ck men - I mean - Women!" Barak chuckled nervously. "Yeah... That's it... Woman!"

Then, _Chris McLean_ (Courtney) came face-close to the president.

"Can I help you, sir?" Barak asked.

Then, _Chris_ (Courtney) gave a good, hard slap right to Barak's face. "And, that's for your mother!"

_Chris_ (Courtney) then ran away so nobody wouldn't chase her.

As one of Barak's bodyguard's were gonna chase after the culprit, Barack stopped him.

"No! This is my fight!" Barak said, rubbing his face to cut the pain.

He then ripped his suit right off, revealing a bit of muscle. Although, the muscle parts turned to fat almost immediately. "Aw, man!"

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Courtney rushed in (now wearing her usual appeal) as she sat back down.

"So?" Alejandro asked.

"What?!" Courtney yelled. "I went up to Obama and slapped him! What more do you want?!"

Alejandro held out both his hands. "My apologies, my apologies!"

"Well, Jo, Lightning call Eva for you for your arm wrestle!" Lightning pulled out his phone.

"Sure!" Jo shrugged with a bored look on her face. "Go for it!"

Lightning then dialed Eva's number. "Hello, Eva? Yeah, It's Lightning! Hey, Lightning wants to know if you can come over here to our bar? Yeah... Hey, don't yell at Lightning! Uh - Nothing! Okay then! Sha-Thank you!" He hung up.

"So, what did_ rageaholic Eva_ say?" Heather asked.

"She said, _she'll be down here_! But, she also said _she won't like it_!" Lightning told.

"Great!" Jo rolled her eyes.

* * *

_*Seventeen Minutes Later*_

* * *

Eva kicked the bar door down. "Okay!" She exclaimed. "What do you bozos want?!"

"Jo wants to arm wrestle you!" Lightning pointed to Jo.

"Yeah, that's it!" Jo said as she moved to another table. She prepared herself. "Ready?"

Eva sat down at the same table, gripping her hand. "Yes!"

As soon as the match began, Eva flipped Jo to the left side so hard that the entire table collapsed.

"Well then! That was easy!" Eva said as she left the bar, walking right through the wall.

"Jo, are you okay?" Brick asked her, seeming concerned.

"I'm-I'm fine...!" Jo responded, helping herself up, and sitting back down with her friends.

"Wait a minute!" Scott faced Dawn. "Y-You're dating B...?"

"That... Wasn't the dare, dude..." Duncan reminded Scott, though he ignored him.

"Huh? So, yes I am!" Dawn answered.

As if on que, B, the Silent Giant, made squeezed his way through the broken door, eyeing it confusingly.

"Oh, hello B!" Dawn greeted him.

B waved at Dawn, and everyone else at the table also. Then, B and Dawn shared a kiss, which greatly shocked Scott.

Dawn and B then separated their kiss.

"You okay, Scott?" Lightning asked his friend.

Scott's shocked expression later turned to sadness. "...No... I-I'm fine..."

Scott then got up from his seat, and slowly walked to the door, hanging his head in shame.

"Scott..." Dawn gently called to him, but she received no answer.

"I'm ready... Depression... I'm ready... Depression..." Scott repeated that line to himself as he slowly left the bar. **[14]**

"Gee, poor guy!" Lightning felt pity for him.

B pointed to where Scott was, and gave a thumbs up.

"What?" Brick asked.

"B would like to know if Scott's gonna be okay!" Dawn translated for him.

"Please! He'll be fine!" Duncan assured them.

* * *

Scott wondered through the streets, hanging his head low.

_What have I done?!_

_What have I done?!_

_How could I be so dumb?!_

_All is dead, where was I?!_

_Ruined it all, ruined it all!_

_Everything's gone terribly wrong!_

_What have I done?!_

_What have I done?!_

_Find a deep cave to hide in!_

_In a thousand years they'll find me!_

_Only ash! And a sign!_

_That reads, "Here Lies Poor! Old! Scott!"_

_..._

_..._

_But I never intended all this bullshit! Never_

_And nobody really understood my ways, well how could they?!_

_That all I ever wanted was to bring them something neat!_

_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?!_

_Well, what the Hell, I went and did my best!_

_And, my God, I really tasted something sweet, oh yeah, that's right!_

_And for a moment, why, I even touched a million dollars!_

_And at least I left some actions they can think about, I did!_

_And for the first time since - I don't remember when!_

_I felt just like my old Scotty self again_

_And I, Scott, the Devious!_

_That's right, I am Scott the Devious! Ha Ha Ha_

_And I just can't wait until next season!_

_'Cause I've got some new schemes that will really make them scream!_

_And, my God I'm really gonna give it all my might!_

_Uh oh! I hope there's still time to set things right!_

_Huh - Dawn!_

**[15]**

* * *

_*Back At The Bar*_

* * *

Scott arrived back at the bar with a large smirk spread across his face.

"Scott, man! You're back!" Lightning looked happy.

"I'm more than back, Lightning!" Scott explained as he took his seat. "I fell like a new man!"

"So, are you finally over your depression?" Alejandro asked.

"Hell yeah!" Scott smiled proud.

"It's about time!" Heather commented.

B pointed to the destroyed door.

"Oh, B says he wants to leave!" Dawn said.

As B walked over to demolished the door, someone stopped him.

"Yeah, good! Get outta here, _Beverly_!" Scott called out.

B turned around, and glared at Scott as the Redneck gave him a devilish smirk.

But then, B's glare and Scott's smile faded into genuinely happy, friendly smiles at each other.

"See you next time, man!" Scott gave him a double thumbs-up.

B also gave him a double thumps-up as he left.

"So, you are back, yes?" Dawn asked Scott.

"Yep! Guess used to it, Mooney!" Scott smirked. "You don't like it? Too bad!"

Dawn glared at him. "Of course! I should've know you would turn back to your old self!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, get over it!"

"Scott... You are a psychotic person who would do anything to achieve worthless items!" Dawn scolded him.

"Oh! And who are you? An out-cast who likes to scare people away with your freaky aura shit!"

Dawn and Scott glared fiercely at each other. But then, to everyone's surprised, they caught each other in a hug.

"I'm so grateful you're back!" Dawn said, her head against Scott's chest.

"Yeah, well Moonbeam, it's good to be back!" Scott hugged her.

Their hug then separated.

"Did I miss something?" Courtney asked the group.

"I really don't know!" Gwen responded.

Alejandro smiled. "Well then! I guess that is it for today -"

Alejandro's statement was interrupted as several people were standing at the destroyed doorway.

"They tortured me for several days!" Chris McLean yelled.

"They tried almost killing me!" Chef Hatchet screamed as he had his left leg in a cast.

"They just let me get run-over by a car!" Blaineley yelled.

"Heather replaced my FanFic stories!" Sierra screamed. "I should know, Cameron told me!"

"Sorry, guys!" Cameron apologized.

"And, Gwen kissed my Codykins!" Sierra added. "Let's get them!"

The _villains_ all got up from their seats, and backed up nervously right into a wall, cornering them.

"Well, I guess we deserve this on the count of our karma!" Gwen said.

"F*ck karma!" Jo yelled. "Karma's a dick!"

"Aw Sha-Shit!" Lightning cussed as Chris, Chef, Blaineley, and Sierra complete surrounded them.

* * *

...

* * *

"You know guys! I think there is a lesson to be learned from all this!" Alejandro spoke.

"Oh yeah!" Jo yelled. "What?!"

Courtney, Jo, Brick, Dawn, Scott, Lightning, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, and Alejandro were all stuck together in a giant cement square.

**[16]**

"Dagh! Lightning's nose is itchy!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Well, scratch it!" Duncan told him.

"Oh, scratch it for Lightning!" Lightning said with a suggestive grin.

"No - Get away from me, Lightning!" Duncan yelled.

"AAAAH! Someone, scratch Lightning's nose!" Lightning screamed.

"Shut up, Lightning!" Jo ordered.

Then, Chef Hatchet came on by, and placed a chocolate cake down on the cement square, next to Lightning.

"As much as I hate to do this, I can't just leave you here!" Chef spoke. "So, there's a hammer in the cake! Help yourself!"

As Chef left, Alejandro and Heather, and Jo and Duncan exchanged smirks.

Courtney thought of an plan. "I've got it! The hammer can be used for -"

"Cake!" Lightning screamed as he dug his face into it, and chowed down. When Lightning was done, he appeared to have the hammer stuck to his cheek. "Ah! Lightning's itch is all gone!"

"But, it's on your face!" Heather told him.

Lightning looked paniked. "W-What's on Lightning's face?!"

"The hammer, dude!" Scott told him.

"AH! A kangaroo! Ah - Someone, get if off Lightning! Scott, Duncan, Gwen - AH!" Lightning screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chris McLean screamed as he ran away from someone. "Get away from me!"

It was Barak Obama chasing after Chris. Obama still had his shirt off. "No, you get back here, puppy!"

Some of the _villains_ could only give the camera a confused and bored look.

* * *

**Finally Done With This Chapter! Don't Get Me Wrong, It Was Tons Of Fun For Me To Write, But It Just Took Forever!**

**References:**

**[1] One Of The Oh So Funny Conversations Between Youtubers: _Tatsudoshi_ And _TheKholdOne_!**

**[2] Spoof On _George Lopez's_ Catchphrase, "_I Can't Do Nothing In This House"!_**

**[3] What Happened To Chris (Getting His Shirt Ripped Off By A Roar) Was What Happened To _Eddy When Ed Was Mad At Eddy And Double D In The Ed Edd n Eddy Episode: Little Ed Blue!_**

**[4] Parodying The _Olive Juice Scene_ From _Family Guy_!**

**[5] I Grew Up With The _Teletubbies_, Okay! And Seeing _SlendeTubbies_ Made Me Just... *Shivers***

**[6] Spoofing The Youtube Video: _Best Scary Maze Game Reaction_!**

**[7] I Don't Mean To Offend Your Work, _RedEyedWarrior_! I'm Sure You've Written Your Good Share Of Great Stories! But, That Is How I Would Imagine The Total Drama Cast Acting Up When Reading It! So, I Don't Mean To Offend! You Know What? To Make It Even, You Could Make Fun Of My Story If You Would Like!**

**[8] In The _Spongebob Squarepants_ Episode: _Band Gheeks_, When _Squidward_ Entered The Auditorium, Did anyone Notice That Everyone Was Saying _"Blah Blah Blah Blah"_? XD I Love It!**

**[9] Second Time _Hank Hill_ Made An Apperance In My Stories! The First One Was In _Chapter Three_ Of: _Total Drama Supremacy!_**

**[10] Obviously Parodying The _Spongebob Squarepants_ Episode: _Band Gheeks_!**

**[11] Same Thing _Squidward Tentacles_ Said When Part Of His House Fell On Him In: _Naughty Nautical Neighbors_!**

**[12] If You Read _Helmet 798's Story: Total Drama Fan-Fiction Theater_, You Would Know There's Alot Of Fourth Wall Bashing In It! One Of The Many Reasons I Love That Story XD**

**[13] Classic _Spongebob Squarepants_ Moment! When Ever Something Bad Would Happen, You Could Always Hear That One Guy In The Background yell, _"MY LEG"_! XD In Case You Would Like To Know, His Name Is: _Fred Rechid!_**

**[14] When My Poor _Spongebob_ Gets Denied Assistant Manager By _Mr. Krabs_, He Walks Away saying, _"I'm Ready... Depression... I'm ready... Depression..."_ Awww! I felt So Bad For Him :(**

**[15] Spoof On _"Poor Jack"_ From _The Nightmare Before Christmas_!**

**[16] _Ed Edd n Eddy's_ Exact Punishment From: _Ed's Aggerate!_**

**So, There You Have It! Oh By The Way, Since The _Villains_ Turned Down Some Of The Dares, Reference Sixteen Was Their Punishment!**

**And Yes, Old Scott Is back! It's Just, I'm Tired Of Potraying Scott As This (Please Excuse My Language) Pussy-Bitch! Now, I'm Gonna Potray Him As The Sarcastic, Semi-Psychotic (But Still Tame) Badass!**

**And, Guess What? The Next Chapter Is Gonna Be The Last One! Yep, This Story Will Be Offically Over By The Next Chapter!**

**So Yes! Make Sure To Send In Your Most Crazy Dares For The Grand Finale!**

**That Is All!**

**Bye, And, I Love You All!**

**And Remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Update

_[Static]_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_[Static]_

* * *

"Greetings, all." A_ very_ young-sounding woman greeted the person - _Or people_ - Reading this story. But, something seemed strange about her - _Well_ - A_ppearance_. What is_ it_, you may ask? Well, her arms and her entire torso were wrapped together in a white straitjacket. She also wore a pair of ruined, black _khaki_ jeans and was completely barefoot. She had bags under her eyes that -_ From lack of sleep_ - Began to turn _black_ and looking_ somewhat_ moldy. Her long, blond hair was messed up as pieces of _it_ were _sticking up_ or _just wouldn't stay flat_. And lastly, she wore a _damaged-looking_ muzzle that covered up her mouth and_ most_ of her face. The walls around her seemed like _gigantic white beds_ or _pillows_. From the looks of it, she was in a _Mental Hospital_. And, all of_ that_ _wasn't_ even the_ strange_ part. Want to_ really_ know what_ it_ was? Well, the_ woman_ was Dawn. Yep. Dawn.

"In case you are wondering, the _Author_ of this story would like to _announce_ something. So, he has picked me to give to you all_ the_ announcement." Dawn cleared her throat. "He said, _'I apologize for the very long wait. I plan to finish this story up by the end October, almost near Halloween.'_ Oh - Right- Um..." The _Moonchild_ blushed embarrassingly. "I guess I should explain to _everyone_ the predicament I am in at the moment. Well, you see -"

As Dawn explained her _current dilemma_ to the _viewing audience_, the walls appeared to have one tiny, little window on it. The_ said_ window was so high up that Dawn had_ no way_ of reaching it. Oh yeah, and the window was -_ Of course_ - Secured with jail bars. At that moment, the _Jockette_ herself, Jo appeared to be randomly walking outside the cell. But, a disturbing smell stopped her in her tracks. She took a whiff and immediately grew a face of disgust. "Ew. What_ is_ that vomit-enducing smell?" She asked herself. Looking in the _cell_, she noticed Dawn. "Oh, it's just you,_ Aura Reader_. So, when's the last time you had a bath in this _nuthouse_? Because whatever _I'm_ smelling, you defiantly need one _right now_."

"Oh. Hello, Jo." Dawn _looked up_ at her. "If you would not mind, I am _trying_ to give _everyone_ an explanation as to why -"

"Hey, Jo." Lightning called-out, walking over to her. "Where'd you go? Lightning was looking, like,_ everywhere_ for you."

"Um - Guys." Dawn said, frowning at the two _in the slightest_. "I am_ kinda_ doing something _right now_. So please. Leave."

"Well _maybe_, if you_ didn't_ screw up_ Mohawk Head_, than maybe you _wouldn't_ have ended up in _there_." Jo cackled.

"He had _it_ coming to him." Dawn answered, poison in her voice. "Now, I'm demanding you two to leave. Right. Now."

"And what are _you_ gonna do about it?" Jo smirked. "Your sorry butt is in_ there_, and look. We're out_ here_!"

Jo began to laugh mockingly at Dawn as Lightning smiled confusingly and_ soon_ joined in laughing. Dawn glared_ intensely_ at the two for a _couple of minutes_; Right before using her _levitating powers_ to grab a_ random_ chainsaw with_ her mind_ and starting _it_. At the sound of the_ murdering weapon_, Jo and Lightning quickly fled away from the_ scene_. "Heh heh heh." Dawn laughed innocently.

* * *

Once they were_ positive_ they were safe, the two stopped and panted for air - As they were _extremely_ exhausted.

"That. Was. A. Close. One." Lightning _managed_ to say. "Right. Jo?" He asked.

"More. Than. _Just_. A. Close. One. _Meat_. _Brain_." Jo agreed, wiping the sweat _off_ her forehead.

"Hey, wait a minute. Wasn't Sam suppose to do this _update-thingy_ with us?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah." Jo answered casually, right before widening her eyes. "Wow. You're right for once. Yeah, where the heck is_ Couch Potato_?"

"Wait. Didn't we leave him at your house?" Lightning curiously asked. Jo could _only_ shrug.

* * *

At Jo's house, Sam _appeared_ to have his_ Nintendo_ plugged into the _Jockette's_ Living Room TV. He looked like he was playing: _Super Mario Brothers_ and was on the _final_ _Bowser_ battle. The_ said_ battle looked like it was_ very difficult_ as Sam focused his _entire_ attention onto the screen and was mashing his_ A-Button_ on his controller continuously. _After a while_, Sam managed to defeat_ Bowser_ with _his_ _Fire Power_ and saved the _Princess Toadstool_.

"Alright, sweet!" Sam fist-pumped. "I finally beat_ it_, after all these years of trying. Finally - Victory is mine! Heh heh."

Just then, the Nintendo _randomly_ shut-off,_ likely_ deleting Sam's _entire proccess_ of _said Game_. Sam stared in shock at the black, empty _Television_ screen; Right before turning it _back_ on. He yelled out a big _'no'_ as the_ game_ _didn't save_ _his_ ending. "Ah - Whatever." Sam stopped yelling. "Hey - Heh heh - At least I didn't get hurt in this _thing_ -"

Because having _little to no_ Logic in_ this_ story is fun, the _Nintendo_ burst into flames and _later_ exploded. Sam's body appeared to be _entirely_ burned as it was blackened and charred. He blinked _several times_, right before coughing out a cloud of smoke. "Ow." He rocked from side to side_ slowly_, right before falling on the floor. "I think I taste blood..."

* * *

**What's Up Everyone?**

**This Was Just A Little Update Chapter. As_ Dawn_ Stated, Yes, I Will Likely Have The New Chapter Of _This_ Story Out By The End Of _October_ - If Not _Earlier_ Or _Later_. I Apologize If That Is A Far Date From Now, But My _Other Work_ Has Been Really Cutting Into My _FanFiction_ Time. Whenever I Can - Or Have An Opportunity, I Work On My_ FanFics_ _(Currently: This One.)_ I Have Already Finished A Handful Of Your _Dares And Questions_, But _Still_ Have A Handful To Finish. I Hope You Understand.**

**So, What Is It With Our Cast? Why Is_ Dawn_ In A Mental Hospital? What Did She _Exactly Do_ To_ Duncan_? And Why Is _Sam_ Hanging Out With _Jo_ And _Lightning_? He Is Not A Villain. Is He? Find Out All The Answers _(Excluding The Last One)_ On The _Next_ And _Final_ Chapter Of: _Dare And Ask The Villains_!**

**Oh And Yes, This _"Chapter"_ Was A Reference To The _Hotdiggedydemon_ _Panel Cartoon_. The _Second_ One.**

**Bye, And, I Love You All!**

**And Remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**


End file.
